A New Beginning - The Arrival
by tall tree writers
Summary: The show Ponderosa was intended to be a prequel to Bonanza, but we felt it needed improving. So in this story we're trying to reconcile Bonanza and Ponderosa canon. This is our version starting with how the Cartwrights would have arrived in what then was Eagle Station (later becoming Virginia City). Come follow us in the adventures of the Cartwrights in Eagle Station
1. Chapter 1

**We the authors are aware that we have used characters that were not yet in Eagle Station at the time this story takes place, but with both Bonanza and The Ponderosa being inconsistent with each other and to their own canon at times we felt justified in taking some literary license. Therefore this story will not always follow true canon of either show. It is, however, intended as a Ponderosa prequel.**

 **A New Beginning  
Part One:  
The Arrival**

 **Chapter one  
**

"Joe, I know you're tired, but so are we." Adam said more gruffly than he meant to, but the journey was wearing them all down.

"Don't hafta snap at me. I'm just saying."

Before things could get out of hand Marie had her arms around her youngest son. "Why do you not walk on for just a bit longer and then you go and lie down in the wagon for a little while."

"I'm not a baby, Ma, I'm 8 and I don't need naps."

"I know you are not, mon petit." The mother soothed, but again Adam spoke up before she could continue.

"Well, you're sure sounding like one the last couple of miles…what am I saying..days!"

"Adam!" Marie glared at the 16 year old.

"Sorry, Ma, but I'm tired too."

Erik raised a hand to his mouth to cover the smirk that was forming on his lips as he listened to 8-year-old Joe whine, in his opinion, like a toddler. The last few days his younger brother had taken to doing just that and it would not be the first time Mama said he needed a nap.

"Yeah mon petit, you best goes and has a nap cause you is a bothering big brother right now."

Erik laughed at his own joke as he gave his older brother Adam a playful shot in the arm with his fist. Unfortunately Erik at 13 was almost as big as his old brother and the playful punch just about knocked the older boy off his feet. "And maybe ya just otta take big brother here with ya."

"Looks who's talking," Adam said as he recovered from the near tumble "Mr. "Paaaaa my feet hurt…you thought I didn't hear you yesterday, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah at least…"

"Boys…" Marie was a gentle woman most of the times, but she had a temper that could scare grown men. She also had a tone she didn't use often, but when she used it she meant business. This was one of those times. "We are all tired, but complaining about it will not help. Settle down or you can all sit in the wagon like little children for the rest of the day. And I mean all three of you!"

Erik gulped when he heard their mother start to speak and stopped what he was about to say to Adam right off. "Yes'm" But it didn't stop him from glaring at his older brother, who in his opinion had been getting a bit too big for his britches lately.

After giving it a second of thought he wondered if it might just not be worth incurring Mama's wrath to get the chance to sit in the wagon for a spell. This walking for hours on end was no fun.

As he drove the oxen on Ben had been listening to his sons' latest exchange and with a deep sigh was about to put an end to it himself when he heard his wife speak up. He chanced a look over his shoulder to see the boys' reaction and while they looked suitably chastised he also saw another look and decided to nip it in the bud before it went any further. "Boys, as your mother has said, this arguing stops now or you ALL will be taking a nap in the wagon…lying on your bellies" His tone, low yet firm, and the raised eyebrow a good indication to the boys of just what their Pa meant.

It had been the best part of four long months since Ben Cartwright, his wife Marie and their three sons Adam, Erik and Little Joe had packed up all their worldly possessions into the back on the Conestoga wagon and set off from New Orleans for a new life in California. They had talked about it for a few years, dreamt of it and had been saving as much as they could over the last years to make the dream of settling in California on their own piece of land a reality. Now here they were near four long months later just a few weeks away from their goal. He and the other men of the wagon train had a meeting last night and were told by the wagon master that if they kept up the pace they were on they should reach the settlement of Eagle Station by early afternoon tomorrow. There they would all take on supplies and rest for a couple of days before heading over the Sierra Mountains. It had been slower going then he would have liked as the train ran into a few problems but they all decided at the meeting last night that they could afford a few days rest for both the people and animals before that last leg over the rugged Sierra Mountains. They were sure they would still beat the first winter snows they had heard so much about.

As Ben looked at his sons to see their reactions to his edict he thought to himself that this rest was coming none too soon. Four months was a long time on a trail with three active boys and although there had been a few stops for a day or two early on, this last month had been a long one with the wagon master pushing them to make up lost time to beat the snows. They headed out each day a good hour or so earlier then before and pushed on until fading light all about forced them to stop. The oxen were tired and Ben felt it not fair for even the extra weight of the three boys riding inside be added to their burden unless absolutely necessary. They were also down to only one saddle horse after losing one mid way through the journey, and at this time Ben didn't want the horse ridden, so the boys walked most of the day beside the wagon, or with friends they had made on the journey. Today they were all confined to walking on beside their own wagon as there had been a bit of mischief in the camp last night and Ben decided his boys would stay close to home today. This was a decision in some ways he was regretting as he and his wife had to listen to their constant bickering and even some whining, something he did not often tolerate. He had made many allowances over the past days as he knew the boys had done pretty well up to this point, but this past month of travel from sunup to sundown and confined quarters were taking its toll on them and they were at each other constantly for the past few days. If they didn't stop for a few days soon, he was sure that the boys would be only too happy to walk the rest of the way to California without complaint as they would not be able to sit at all comfortably. He knew they should all thank their Mother since if it had not been for her they would have each felt his displeasure with them by now. He had to chuckle to himself though as he really didn't know how much more patience Marie had left in her for their bickering either. As a matter of fact they had only escaped with their hides in tact last night thanks to their mother. He continued to chuckle to himself thinking it was not the first time on this journey that she saved one or all of their hides from him. On the occasion she was unable to dissuade him the boys were only too happy to walk for a day.

Adam blushed profusely as he felt his father's eyes on him and managed a quick nod "Yes, sir." He knew only too well his father would make true on his threat even if he couldn't help feeling just a little resentful at being talked to in the same manner as his much younger brothers, well younger in Adam's eyes, not necessarily in their parents' eyes. There was only a four...well...not quite four year age gap, but to the oldest Cartwright boy that was more than enough not to be treated like the kid Erik still was. Of course he had more sense than to actually let anyone see how he felt, especially not when his father was already starting to sound exasperated. So he made sure to give a polite answer.

Very much like his oldest brother Joe had no intention of making his Pa cross with him. And so the young boy walked next to where his father was sitting on the wagon and looked high up from under his eyelashes. "I won't say I'm tired no more, Pa. I'm sorry...Pa? Are we gonna stop somewhere again soon?" He quickly added "I ain't whinin' Pa, or tryin' to be a bothering brother...but I like it when we stop in a town. We ain't far from California now, are we? Only a few more weeks, right? Is California real pretty, Pa?"

Marie hid a smile as she draped her arm around Erik's shoulders and squeezed him gently.

Erik just looked up at her, the shame he felt at the moment for the bickering evident on his face and he gave her a shy smile.

Ben relaxed realizing that his boys got the message and with a little chuckle knew that once Joe got started like this he would continue for sometime. "You are forgiven as are your brothers this time Little Joe, and yes we are. If things keep on pace as they are now and we don't have to make unexpected stops like for misbehaving children then we should reach a settlement called Eagle Station in time for lunch tomorrow. There we will stop for three maybe four days. Again if things go smoothly Mr. Cutter says we should be in Sacramento in two weeks. As to what California is like, we will all have to wait and see son, as I have never been there myself. From all I have heard and read, yes, it is very pretty. We will be experiencing the sight of California for the first time all together as one big happy family."

'If we will manage to survive that long' Marie thought thinking back to all the bickering, but then she immediately smiled. "California will be magnifique! We will have a wonderful life there, I am sure."

"Maybe…" But Adam stopped speaking before he voiced his thoughts, his hopes.

"Yes, Adam?" Marie queried, her arm still around Erik's shoulders.

"Nothing, Ma." The boy said softly. He couldn't help thinking about the school books they had completely worked through already….twice. He yearned for more books, more learning, but knew money was tight and would not burden his father by asking for something he knew the man could not afford. Their goal was more important at that point. Maybe he could use the little money he had earned earlier on the trip, even if he had hoped to give that to his father. He quickly looked around to see something to take her mind off his near-question. "Oh look there! Pa, wouldn't that be a good spot for camp tonight?"

The Cartwrights were the lead wagon for the day and were to keep an eye peeled for a good stopping stop for the night. Ben looked at the spot Adam was pointing to and thought to himself that the boy had not lost his touch from all those years ago he and Ben were on the trail alone. There were trees around, some good pasture for the animals and a stream not far off. "By golly boy I think you are right there. Why don't you hurry on back and find Mr. Cutter and tell him with the sun now starting to set you have found a good campsite. Of course you had best add that it meets with my approval too. You know how he gets about smarty-pants kids as he puts it."

Not long after, the meadow was alive with the sounds of families setting up camp for the night. Each of the Cartwright boys had a job to do once they were stopped and they knew to get right at them if they hoped to have any free time after the evening meal was completed. While Ben and a few of the other men would go hunting for fresh meat for the evening meal, Marie, with Joe's help got out the things she would need to prepare the meal. Adam was responsible to see to it that the livestock was fed and watered while Erik got the wood for the evening fire and then set up their beds for the night.

The routine was the same every day, get up, chores, eat, break camp and move out. There would be an hour's break for lunch and then on the move again. Once a camp was picked out for the night set up was done, the meal eaten and cleared up.

Marie enjoyed the evenings. Of course she longed for a normal bed and having meals at a real dining table, wearing her beautiful dresses again at times and simply not having to set up her 'kitchen' again every single evening. But on the other hand she loved the time when everyone was sitting around the campfires in the evenings. Eating together, talking about the route to take, their dreams for their futures, making music and singing. Those were the moments Marie treasured, despite the hard journey.

They had made some good friends on the trail, Marie thought to herself as she looked over at the MacKenzie's wagon next to theirs. Vicki and Luke usually set up camp next to them and Vicki and Marie would make supper together. It saved on supplies to make one meal for both families instead of each of them cooking separately and they loved the company. Their two children Tommy and Dani got along well with her own three boys, even though their ages were closest to Erik's. Of course getting along also meant mischief at times and the inevitable bickering that seemed to be more and more a part of their daily lives as the journey went on, but Marie thought that was only to be expected. She could only hope to be able to help Ben keep his temper in check and keep him from strangling the boys in order for them to survive long enough to reach California. Ben had been ready to skin them alive a few times already, as had Luke.

For months now Vicki and she had been teaching the boys and Dani every day after dinner, giving them lessons to work on that the mothers would correct once the children were asleep and even a few other children had joined their little class. Both families felt strongly about their children's' education and were hoping they wouldn't fall behind too much.

"I'll be glad when we get to Eagle Station." Vicki said as she joined her friend. "Maybe it'll give the children some time to settle down a little."

"Today was not too bad" Marie was quick to defend them.

Vicki laughed. "Well, of course, they know they're on their last warning. Luke won't put up with any more and neither will Ben. So I didn't expect any trouble today."

"Oh I know. I just hope things will be better after a few days of …" She looked up as she heard someone approach and smiled as she saw who it was. "Ah Erik, my knight in shining armor. You are just in time with the wood. Merci, mon cheri."

A huge smile crossed the boys face as his Mama praised him but then he bit his lip trying to remember just the right words and the way to say them. Marie was not his birth mother but his stepmother, Pa marrying her when he was but 4 years old. She had been the only Mama the boy had ever really know as his own had died in an attack by Indians on their way west. Marie, his step Mama, was French and ever since she had come to them, he and his brothers learned some of her language. Erik, not always the best student, had enough trouble with his own English language let alone a foreign one but he always tried his best. When he thought he had his tongue around it he gave it a try yet again, this was perhaps one phrase that he did have down pretty good as he said it just about everyday, but he did have to give it thought to get it out right, slow and easy.

"De rien, Mama" Sure that he nailed it he smiled at Mama then to make sure she knew just what he said he repeated it in English, not trusting the French….." weren't nufin Mama."

Marie felt herself swell with pride and love and as the boy put the firewood down she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you, Erik!" She was always an affectionate woman, who never shied away from hugging the children, even Adam, although she was careful choosing the right moment with the oldest. Adam wouldn't always accept a hug. It had nothing to do with her being their stepmother, but more with his personality. He was a more reserved and private person. Marie always made sure to keep that in mind. Erik on the other hand had loved the cuddles from the moment she had joined the family and even at his all so grown up age of 13 he still let her embrace him. She hoped he always would. "Now we can start cooking supper while you set up the beds. It won't take long." She knew the boy would be hungry.

"Hey, Erik!" Tommy stepped out from the back of the MacKenzie wagon. "Wanna play if we've got time before supper?"

"Can I Mama? Please! I promise I will do the beds as soon as supper is over"

"You know the rules, Erik: chores before playing. But if you two help each other you might be a bit quicker."

"And have you finished your own chores, Thomas?" Vicki questioned her own son.

"Yes, Ma'am…all done…I'll help ya, Erik."

"But Mama, why does chores always has ta come first? I want ta go play with Tommy.

Please Mama, just this one time afore chores."

"Erik," Marie placed her hands on her hips. "chores have to come first because the live stock is our responsibility, because we need wood to cook supper on, because we need the beds shortly after supper and I do not want you to set them up when you should be working on your schoolwork and they have to come first because your father and I say they do. Now, go and finish your chores or there will be no time for playing at all as you will be in bed without supper." while talking Marie had worked up a temper and her French accent was coming through more and more, despite the fact that she kept speaking English. Tommy had grown really quiet.

Erik couldn't believe that he, he of the three boys had his mother going from being proud of him one second to raking him over the coals the next. It was not at all like him and he knew it. The boy looked down at his feet as he scuffed them in the dirt then he quietly spoke. "Sorry, Mama. Where do you want the beds set up?" his voice was full of remorse and shame as he knew the importance of each task they all did.

As quickly as Marie's temper had risen it disappeared seeing his remorse and she gave him a smile to show him he was forgiven and she briefly touched his face. "Apology accepted." Then she answered his question. "It is still warm enough despite the time of year, so under the wagon will be best."

"Come on Tommy ya can help me, then if Mama has no more chores fer me fer now maybe we can go play fer a bit. Kay Mama?"

"That is fine, cheri, I do not have any other chores for you." Marie started making a fire now that she had the wood and both women got to work while the two boys got the bedrolls out of the wagon.

"Hey, maybe we can play cowboys! We can be real outlaws…" Tommy was getting into the mood already. "We can even try an' capture Dani and tie her to a tree….maybe that'd quiet her up fer a change. She's been naggin' me all day. You'd think she's my Ma the way she's been carrying on."

"Sure, sometimes I think she thinks she is my sister too and the boss of me. That sister of yours can get bossier then old Adam at times and he has been bad nuf lately. Hey look here come's my Pa and yours and it looks like they done got us some nice big jack rabbits. Boy is we going eat good tonight!"

"Oh boy!" Tommy jumped up excitedly.

Hearing the excitement Marie and Vicki looked up as well and started smiling. Vicki straightened up while Marie started pouring the men some coffee.

"Thank goodness, something else to eat!"

Ben ruffled Erik's hair as he walked by the boy and passed him the two large jackrabbits he had managed to get. "Put these over there for me please son and I will get to skinning them in a minute."

"Sure Pa, then me and Tommy is going to play fer a bit. Mama said it was ok, chores are done."

"That's fine Erik. It sure will be nice to have something besides squirrel for supper for a change." Ben reached for the cup of coffee that Marie held out to him. "You wouldn't believe the signs we saw out there for game. This area is just teaming with it. We bagged these four rabbits in no time at all. The others had just as much luck."

Brushing his hands against his pants Adam joined them with Joe in tow. "Hey! rabbit tonight. Maybe if I had gone with you we'd have even more, Pa."

"Me too!" Joe piped in.

"But then the stock would not have been taken care of and we would not have had firewood." Marie said calmly handing Luke a coffee mug too.

"Thanks Marie, this is just what I needed. If your chores are done son, you may go with Erik, but remember the rules, no further than within calling distance and you keep the wagons in sight at all times."

"Vicki, where is Dani? I'm sure I remember you telling her before we set camp that she was on duty to peel vegetables tonight."

"Yes, she was and she disappeared the minute we stopped. Of course now that we're having rabbit there's no rush peeling, but I'd rather have them done now."

Tommy couldn't help grinning at Erik, he could only hope to see his sister in trouble after all the bossing around she'd done.

Just then Dani came around from the side of the wagon with a big smile on her face which only got deeper as she spied the large rabbits. "Hot diggity Papa, no squirrel tonight!"

"Girlie just where have you been? You know the first thing you do is help your mother and Mrs. Cartwright with dinner preparations."

The tone in her father's voice and the set of his jaw told her all that she needed to know and she had to explain fast and hope for the best. "Yes Papa I know that and in a way I was." Luke's head tilted slightly to one side, which also told the girl her father was questioning the truth of that statement. She continued on. "You see as we were pulling into this little meadow to camp, I was sure that I saw something by that little wooded patch we passed just a little way back. I was walking with Sarah Ames and I didn't know if she saw the same thing and in case she did I wanted to beat her to it. Just before the wagon's stopped Sarah went back to her own wagon. When we stopped I grabbed this basket from the wagon and ran back there." Dani passed the basket to her mother, which had cloth of the top of it. "Take a look at what I got to go with supper Mama. Between the rabbits and this we will feast tonight!"

With a questioning look Vicki took the basket from her daughter and lifted the cloth a little. As she did her face turned to a bright smile. "Goodness, that was quick thinking, Dani. You're right, we will have a feast tonight. These will make a perfect dessert."

She showed the others the wild blackberries in the basket, almost spilling over and Tommy licked his lips. Forgotten was his hope to see his sister in trouble. His stomach was more important. "MMmmmm good thinking, sis!"

"HOT DIGGITY IS RIGHT DANI." Erik too licked his lips as his eyes popped out of his head. "We ain't had us no berries in ages."

"You know Mama there is plenty more there and I bet while we get the supper going if the boys went back they could pick plenty for us to take with us and tomorrow after we arrive in that settlement you and Mrs. Cartwright could make some preserves."

"Dani, my girl, I guess your old man here can't be upset with you for this then, good girl. Just next time please take a minute to let one of us know where you are off too please."

"Yes Papa."

Vicki hid a small smile and then took another basket. "Why don't you two go and do just that?" As said as she handed Tommy the basket. "Preserves or pie...so many things you can make with blackberries."

"Sure, Ma!" But after his initial enthusiastic response Tommy glanced at his friend. "If you want to come too, that is."

"Can I come too?" Joe looked up at his brother.

"I think that would be a good idea.' Marie answered before Erik could. "Three will get more than two."

"I was looking forward to a game of cowboys, but heck pick'n berries ain't really chores when ya think of the jams and pies ya will gets ta eat. I's in. And sure Joe ya can come too. Just no berry throwing fights, we need all we can gets for the women folks ta do up."

Ben could not help but chuckle at his middle son. When it came to doing something that any connection with food, especially sweets, that boy never found it too much of a chore.

"Ok boys, but remember, you keep the wagons in sight, no going deep into those woods.

And Erik, no bringing anything back from there BUT berries."

The thought of a few nights ago when Erik went to do his business and found the small snake in the woods and brought it back with him darted through Ben's head. Well Erik thought it was a small snake and would make a great pet. It was too bad when it got of the hiding spot he had put it in and ended up in Mrs. Taylor's bonnet that she had placed down on a box while cooking. Boy could that woman scream loud.

Joe started to laugh and couldn't resist a little teasing. "That means no snakes no more, Erik. Wouldn't want Mrs. Taylor ta start screamin' again..that hurts yer ears too much!"

"And keep up talking about Mrs. Taylor that way and something else will hurt..." But Marie was smiling. "go on, you scamps."

Joe was already on his way. "we won't go deep into the woods, pa...and I'll make sure Erik don't bring any more critters."

Ben laughed at Joe as the boy grabbed a basket and took off in a flash. "You just make sure you don't bring anything back but berries yourself young man.!"

Ben sent Erik off with a light tap to his bottom. "You mind what you were told boy, any unwanted critters and this time it will be you an I taking a trip to the woods and it will not be to let a snake go."

Erik turned and saw the look on his Pa's face and that raised eyebrow and got the message as loud and clear as Mrs. Taylor's scream.

"Yes sir pa" The boy got his basket and soon the trio were off.

"Adam, you can help with the skinning of the rabbits and getting the pelts aready for curing."

"Sure, Pa." The prospect of eating rabbit was making Adam's mouth water and he didn't mind at all helping. He quickly went into the wagons, returning with the knives and quickly got to work. He had done this so many times that it didn't take much time at all. "Are you going to sell the pelts in Eagle Station, Pa?"

"No, I think we will hang on to them for a bit. Maybe while we are there we can add to them and your Ma's will be able to make some nice warm mitts for you children to keep you warm going through the mountains, or a nice rabbit stole."

"Yeah, Erik's hands have grown a lot, I bet his old mittens won't fit anymore."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. First off we would like to thank all that are reading our story and also leaving such nice comments. Glad that you were able to see that things were not easy back in the day and that traveling west in a wagon train was not fun and games, but a lot of hard, tiring work for all.

Just so we are clear, as it appears one guest did not get it. The Ponderosa, as most know, was a prequel to Bonanza. While in Bonanza, Adam, Hoss and Joe were each 6 years apart in age, which Katja and I are aware of, in The Ponderosa they were not. At the start of the series, Adam was 20, Erik 17 and Joe 12. We have set out story 4 years back from the show so brought their ages down accordingly.

There were so many things in The Ponderosa that did not match with Bonanza, that our reason for starting to write this saga was to get The Ponderosa as we thought it should have been done to make it more Bonanza, keeping some things as Beth Sullivan had them and others things we have altered, or will at some point. The boys' ages is just one thing that we kept in line with The Ponderosa, as is the fact that Marie is still there and that they all left New Orleans together to travel west.

Hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Pa! There it is! Look there, Pa...," Joe darted back and forth between the Cartwright's wagon and the head of their train. "Ya can see the first houses."

"Doesn't look like much though." Adam tried to sound not too enthusiastic, although he, too, was looking forward to staying in a town for a few days. "Doesn't even look like they have a store."

The day had dawned bright and clear and the travelers were able to get an early start to the day. They had been traveling since 5am and as Ben looked to the sun he estimated that it was near the noon hour. He didn't really have to look at the sun to see that as his middle son had been hinting for the last hour about stopping for something to eat. Erik's tummy was as good of a clock as anything he ever had.

"JOSEPH! Be careful of where you are going. You don't dart about the wagon like that.

It's hard to tell from here, Adam. But no matter how small it is, it is better than what we have been traveling through this past month. Just look at the fields and the trees and these mountains. Have you ever seen anything so pretty?"

"I like the trees…it's very…" Adam searched for the word he wanted to describe it with. "Majestic is the only thing I can come up with. I'm sorry for being a pain about stores and all…," Adam glanced at his father. "I guess I was looking for a way to spend that bit of money I earned fixing that wheel at that farm a few days back. You said I could keep it for myself." He had offered it to his father, but the man had declined.

Ben looked down at Adam from his seat on the wagon and a smile crossed his face. "You earned that money, boy, and it is yours to spend as you please. That is, as you please on things you are allowed to buy."

Adam grinned, "Dang, I almost had you."

Joe wasn't fazed by his father's booming voice and came running back. "Sorry, Pa, it's so exciting, ain't it! I like our stops."

"Me too, son." His sons would never know just how much he and their mother enjoyed these stops. It was a time the boys could relax some and play a bit more for a few days, resulting in better moods for them all during the next part of the trip. It also afforded Ben some time alone with his wife when the boys were off for a bit. He had been planning this one for a few days now with Luke MacKenzie. If there was a descent hotel or boarding house in this town he was taking Marie out for a dinner and a night alone in a real bed away from the boys while the Mackenzies looked after the boys. Then the next night they would trade and while Luke took Vicki out for the night, he and Marie would look after Dani and Tommy.

"Is it much further, Pa? How much longer?" Joe now stayed next to the wagon, but couldn't help being excited and was almost skipping along. "And then we're gonna eat, right?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "You've been on the trail for a while now; I'd think you could guess how long it would take. And have we ever skipped lunch? Erik wouldn't let us."

"Adam, stop teasing your brothers before it erupts into more arguing. I won't put up with it anymore. Little Joe, I would say that we should reach this here Eagle Station in about 15 minutes or so. And yes, you can have lunch. Right after we are all set up and settled."

Erik looked at his pa but knew better than to say anything. It was already about 30 minutes past the time they would usually stop for lunch and with another 15 minutes to the settlement and a good 30 – 45 minutes to set up camp, he would be starved to death before they got to eat.

Noticing Erik's face Adam had another remark on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back. He knew his father was right and teasing under these circumstances could lead to more arguing, but it was hard not to as it was what he had always done, no offense intended usually. He nodded at Pa to show him he'd understood and just placed his hand on Erik's back. "Won't be too long, bro."

Erik just gave a sad nod knowing that his older brother knew just what was on his mind and he was glad that this was one time his brother paid heed to Pa and never teased him. Even though it was only mid day, he was already tired, hot and hungry and just knew that he may have said or did something he would regret.

Just then Marie looked up at Ben. "Could you hand me the basket behind you?" That morning before leaving she had packed a few snacks, knowing they wouldn't stop until they reached Eagle Station and the boys might get hungry.

Ben turned and looked and saw the basket that Marie was referring to and reached for it. "Sure, but what is in it that you need it now?" As he turned back with it in his hand and saw the smile on her face it dawned on him what she had done. He gave her a knowing smile as he handed the basket down to her. "There you go, my dear. I just wonder at times what I did to meet up with and marry such a smart woman."

"Yes, what would you have done without me...," She giggled softly, a sparkling laugh that had won his heart. "No, you would have been just fine, darling." She opened the basket. "Boys, what would you say to a nice sandwich?"

Adam grinned. Despite his teasing his stomach, too, was starting to talk to him. "I'm not saying no to that, Ma."

"Heck no, me neither." Erik was about to dig in nearly pushing his brothers out of the way, but a quick glance at each of his parents told him that was not a good idea so he stood and waited his turn. While he may have thought he had to dig right in to get his share he knew in his heart that Mama always made sure that they each got a fair share.

Satisfied that his sons were watching their manners with their Ma, Ben took the sandwich his wife offered but continued to drive the wagon forward toward the settlement. They were now passing a few outlaying homes that were on the outskirts of the growing town.

* * *

"Eli, come quickly and look." Ruth Orowitz had come out of the general store that she and her husband Eli ran, in order to get one of the brooms on display for a customer. Before reentering the store she had glanced to the east of their little town and could see the dust cloud that she figured could only mean one thing: another wagon train of settlers heading to California.

"What is it, Ruth?" Eli carefully placed the flower and salt in Mrs. Wagner's basket before adding the eggs. But the woman still wanted to see the broom she had asked for. "Is something wrong with the broom?" He asked, but Ruth's tone had already told him it was more than that. There was excitement in her voice and he excused himself with the customer, heading for the door. "Ruth? You sound…" But then he, too, noticed the dust cloud and smiled. "I think we had better get ready for our customers. They will be low on supplies. It is a good thing we just got that order in yesterday." Of course to any store owner a wagon train passing through meant business, but Eli always felt a sense of excitement as one came through. He listened to the stories, helped people. However, it also brought back a lot of sad memories. He put his arm around his wife's shoulder and squeezed it. "Mrs. Wagner is waiting for that broom, love."

"Yes, yes of course." Ruth picked out a broom and as she walked back into the store she took one last look over her shoulder and gave her head a slight nod as sad memories of their own trek west flooded her. "Here you go, Mrs. Wagner, this one just came in yesterday, the finest in the catalogue."

* * *

Today the Cartwright wagon was the second wagon while the Mackenzie's were in the lead. They were a wagon train of 20 families and two wagons of 5 single men, traveling to California for a fresh start in what they had been told was the golden land of opportunity. As they crested a steep slow in the road there before them laid the settlement of Eagle Station.

Tommy had been running ahead of the Mackenzie wagon. The previous day the boy had been tired and cranky and wouldn't have been running if he had to, but now it was as if he had new energy. Yelling, he ran back to the Cartwright wagon. "ERIK! ERIK! COME AND SEEEEEE!" As he reached his friend he took his hand and started to pull him along towards the hill. "You can see real good from there!"

"Dangum you, Tommy. Lookie here at what ya done and maded me do!" Erik had just been about to take a big bite out of his sandwich when his friend grabbed his arm and now he looked down at his rabbit sandwich in the dirt. In one quick movement he bent down and picked up the sandwich, dusted it off against his pants leg and took off following Tommy to see what he was so excited about.

"Erik!" Marie called after him, but the boys were too far away already. She sighed. "That boy! Ben, he will eat anything. It is not healthy to eat that sandwich now."

"Marie, my love, don't worry about Erik, he has eaten things worse for him. It was always the one thing that Adam and I had the hardest time with since he was a toddler. He would pick up anything he dropped to eat it, and then some things he didn't drop. Everything seemed to go right to his mouth. He has survived this long, a little bit of dirt on a sandwich is not going to kill him."

Marie let out another sigh, but relented. "I suppose you are right, Ben. I just worry."

"Adam, I'm sure what Tommy must want your brother to see is the town over that rise there. Why don't you go on ahead too and keep an eye on those two. I don't want Erik going off into the settlement on his own, nor will Mr. Mackenzie want Tommy to. Stay with them at the top of the hill until we get there, please."

"Yes, sir, I'll keep an eye on them." And off Adam was. He hadn't been running ahead like his brother, but he, too, was excited about the new settlement. As he caught up with the two boys he put his hand on Erik's shoulder. "Hold on there...we don't want any accidents."

"Aw Adam, we won't...but you can see the place real good from the top of the hill!" Tommy kept on pulling them ahead.

"Just lookie at that place, Adam. It's gots to be the biggest settlement we done been in fer the longest time! Bet ya they done got a store with lots of candy and books in it." Erik kept walking right alongside his friend as he shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth. It took a bit to swallow that last big chunk as he never did get all the sand of that piece.

"I bet they do," Adam agreed. He'd been longing for a new book for quite a while and now that he might be able to get one this very day he could feel his excitement grow. But there was the prospect of meeting new people too, learning and experiencing new things. It was quite the adventure. "But I'm not spending all my money on candy for you and Joe, Erik. I'm going to buy myself a brand new book...or...well, I don't know, but not just candy." He stood there looking at the settlement wishing the wagons would just hurry. But he also kept an eye on the two younger boys.

Tommy was ready to run down and explore Eagle Station on his own and was already over the top when Adam pulled him back. "No, buddy, we were told to stay here, and stay here we will. I don't plan on starting our visit here in trouble."

"I wasn't really going to," Tommy protested.

"Sure.."

"Heck, big brother, you ain't no fun at all. Pa never tolded me I couldn't go nowhere past here."

"But he made sure I know, little bro, and that I'd make sure not to let you go any further."

Some ways back, Ben had been chatting with his wife, but now turned his attention back to the trail. He glanced to the top of the rise but could not get his sons from this view with the wagon in front of him. "Marie, do you see the boys up ahead?"

"Did you not tell them to stop on top of the hill?" She put her hand over her eyes to block the sun and then nodded. "They are still in sight, but barely."

"Good! I wouldn't want them to have to spend their days here at the settlement restricted to the camp and wagon. We would have two very miserable boys on our hands, I think. As it is they have come very very close to a necessary talk the last few days with their bickering."

"It would not just be the two boys being miserable, Ben, we would all be miserable. But I do not think Adam would let his brother and Tommy go further than you said, Ben, do not worry." Marie was still sitting next to Ben as she had part of that morning and placed her hand over his. "We all need to have a few days off. Not just the boys. And of course I have supplies to buy. We are low on so much."

"You do very well with what we have, my dear. No matter what, your meals are always delicious, the boys clean and clothes as repaired as they can be. But please remember I only want to take on as much as needed to get us over the mountains. They say it is a very hard trip and we don't need to give the oxen any more of a load to pull than really needed. You think the boys are ok for clothes until we reach at least Sacramento and decide just where we want to settle." Looking at his wife he was afraid of just what she may say. Funds were getting low and he wanted to be sure they purchased only what was really needed until they got established. He didn't want to be dipping into money that was put aside for the purchase of land. He also had noticed that the some of the boys' clothes were beyond repair and that both Adam and Erik had grown to the point their pants were well above the ankle.

Marie sighed. "I know we are low on funds too, Ben." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "Maybe we will be in luck and I can find some cheap material. If not enough for some new clothes, than maybe enough to fix up the ones they have a little better." She only said it because she could read his worried eyes and didn't want to add to their worries. She knew both older boys needed at least a new pair of pants and a shirt, Joe would be fine, he hadn't grown that much and his last pair of pants were newer than the others. But still, she knew they would be pushing it. Before long, those pants would be beyond repair and they were so thin…and with winter coming…."We will manage, my love."

Ben said no more but just looked ahead as they, too, now neared the crest of the hill. When they had left New Orleans he had been sure that they were well prepared for anything, never being one to leave things to chance. They were still in better shape than many in their train but still he didn't like being this low on funds. It had been a number of years since Adam and Erik had to go with so little and their clothes in such a state. Perhaps while they were stopped for these few days he could find some work to get a bit of extra cash.

Up ahead the Mackenzie's wagon crested the hill and looked out over the town that lay before them. "Well, Vicki, there it is. Eagle Station. What do you think?

Vicki grabbed Luke's arm and held it as she looked ahead. "I think it looks just great, dear. Not too big, so we can let the kids roam a little, but not too small, so chances are we'll be able to get some repairs done and get some supplies." She smiled as she watched the three boys on top of the hill. "Look at them, Luke…they're so excited."

Tommy was jumping up and down and waving at his parents. "Just look at that, Pa! Ma!" And even though Adam tried to hide his enthusiasm it was obvious he was looking forward to the stay there too.

"I see, son. It looks like a nice settlement. I think that it is the perfect rest stop before we go over those mountains." Luke pointed to the mountains that could be seen well beyond the town. They were a long way off and looked like little foothills from where they were now, but the man knew better from all he had heard. He only hoped that he would get his family safely through them.

Vicki had noticed the mountains too and had worries of her own, but speaking of worries had seldom solved much, she had learned and so she just nodded, reading his mind. "We will need the rest now that we can."

As Ben pulled up beside the Mackenzie wagon he looked at Marie. "Why don't you tell Joseph that he may come out now, I think he has fallen asleep back there. I hope he learned his lesson this time. I will not take any more sass from him. Next time he is going over my knee and not just a quick swat and sent to rest in the wagon. He can walk with Adam and Erik into town."

"Ma! Can we please go on up ahead?" It was all Erik could do to stand there and not take off at a run to see what lie in store for them in Eagle Station

"You will stay with us, Erik. We do not know this town, do not know where it is safe to go…so you will not go in alone." But then Marie smiled. "Do not worry, we will be there soon." With those words she climbed into the back of the wagon.

"Joseph….Joseph…wake up.."

The young boy was lying on a blanket, curled up and vast asleep. Boredom had made him tired and as usual when he was banished to the wagon he had fallen asleep. As he heard his mother he stirred and then turned and stretched. "Ma….I fell asleep.."

"So I see, young man."

He eyed her with caution. "Is Pa still mad at me?"

Tousling his hair she tried to keep her face firm. "He is not mad and he said you could walk to town with your brothers, but it would be wise to apologize to him and tell him it will not happen again. Because he will not take more of this."

Joe sat up and bobbed his head up and down. "I will, Ma." He hated having his father upset with him. Not just because he disliked being punished, but more because he would rather have the man proud of him and do fun things. He didn't like seeing the anger or disappointment. He quickly got to his feet, gave his mother a hug and climbed out next to Ben. "Pa…I'm sorry, Pa. I really am…and it really won't happen again. Honest." He looked up at his father with the beseeching eyes that usually melted the man. "I really can walk with Adam and Erik?"

Ben couldn't help but smile and give a little chuckle at Joe using the word honest. That one word, when any of his boys would say it, his suspicions rose. In this case he knew that the boy really thought he could keep that promise, but being the wise man he was, he knew it would only be a matter of time. Placing an arm around his son, he pulled him close and kissed the top of the boy's head causing the boy to smile that disarming smile he was famous for. "You are forgiven, son, but be warned this is the last time you get off so lightly. Off you go with your brothers, just pay heed boy, you three are to stay by our wagon or the Mackenzie's and not go ahead. We have no idea what this town is about."

"'kay, pa! We won't!" He was about to climb down, but then he returned to give his Pa another hug. "Thanks, pa." And off he was, joining his brothers as Marie joined her husband. Wordlessly she snuggled next to him.

Erik gave a heavy sigh as he looked from this friend to his brother. "Dangburnit, I thought by asking Mama she would be more likely to give in than Pa."

Adam had been about to tell his father that he was old enough to go into a strange town alone, old enough to keep an eye on his brothers, but something in the man's eyes stopped him and he just nodded along with the others. "Yeah….I guess we'd better do as they say though. Pa's been on the warpath since yesterday."

"Mine too…but at least I'm not in trouble." Tommy grinned. "And I didn't even have to help like Dani. She's babysitting…and she isn't even getting paid."

"Well, that's understandable no one has much money left so we just have to help each other out, Tommy, that's the Christian thing to do."

Tommy just rolled his eyes at Adam.

"Hey!" Joe called out. "I get to join you! Pa ain't mad no more."

"Sure Joe, we ain't a go'n no place anyhow till Pa and Mama says so."

As soon as Joe got to the other boys, Erik looked up at his Pa. "Pa, can we head on down now, I mean you know you are right here and all and it ain't like we will be fer ahead and all?"

Ben sat on the wagon seat perched and looked over what he could see of the hamlet that sat before them. It was bigger than what he had expected but from here it was hard to tell just all it had to offer. He was sure, though, just by looking, that it would have a good store to stock up at, a livery for supplies and he hoped a nice hotel so he could have that night with Marie. He was also sure there were going to be a few places he didn't want his sons around and until he knew just what was what, he was not letting them far from the wagon.

What caught his eye the most though, was the background for the town. For the last day or two they had been passing through some of the best pasture land he had seen in a long time. There was an abundance of water and some of the tallest straightest trees he had even seen in his life. Even up here in the high country it had to be some of the most beautiful country he had seen in his whole life. That was saying a lot since he had been to many places in his years at sea. He had to wonder if this land was as rich and plentiful as it appeared to be so far, then what was California like, as he had been told and read that this was nothing compared to what awaited them there.

"PA! Pa, did you hear me Pa?"

Brought out of his thoughts by the booming voice of his middle son Ben smiled over at the boys. "Yes, son, I heard you, and I am sure half of Eagle Station did also." He looked to the wagon master who had ridden up also to have a look.

Of course this was not Mr. Cutter's first time here, as he had led a few trains across country now, but he still always loved the site. He thought to himself, 'heck man, you have seen nothing yet. Wait a few days until we are heading out and you see Tahoe…. I always have a hard time getting people to move out when they see that for the first time.'

"Luke, Ben," Mr. Cutter spoke out loud, "just head on in straight through the main street. When you get to the other side, head out of town about half mile. There is a spot just outside of town, a fork in the road, take the right fork and head to the grove of trees about 500 yards off the road there. It's the best spot to make camp. There is good pasture for the oxen, even a pen to keep them in if we all want and a nice stream and pond right close by.

"Sounds just great, ." Ben looked over at his friend, "Lead on, Luke. You heard the wagon master, Erik, let's get a move on." With that Ben urged his team on behind the Mackenzie wagon and watched as he boys walked with a new lightness to their steps. The sounds that he heard as the group walked on was of joy and laughter that brought a new lightness to his mood also. It was so much better than the dragging feet and bickering that had been going on for a few weeks now.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

We'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed our story, but also those that have simply read it. It's nice to see people are still reading this even if it was written a decade ago.

We won't keep you with long author's notes, so let's get to chapter 3.

 **Chapter 3**

Despite his enthusiasm Adam was now walking more slowly. He was taking in the sights, soaking it all up like he had never done in earlier areas they'd passed through. The town lured, but he loved the sight of the high trees and couldn't help wondering what they were called. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said to no one in particular. "Isn't this just the most beautiful piece of country?!"

But before he knew it they were walking through main street. The settlement seemed to buzz with activity. Probably because of the train coming through, Adam told himself, but still, it was a great feeling. He pointed at the store. "Look Ma….finally a real store and not some shack that barely sells anything."

Marie had noticed and also noticed the couple standing on the porch. She waved at them and got a wave and two smiling faces in return. "What a lovely couple." She said to Ben, but then she noticed Adam looking in a completely different direction and as she followed his gaze she sighed. "Adam…that place holds no interest for you."

Adam couldn't agree with her though. The local saloon held many interests for a young boy and this one looked busier than most he'd seen on the trail. When he noticed the woman on the porch he had to do a double take. It wasn't unusual to see women in saloons, but this one looked very strange. She dressed like a man, with a long trench coat and a cowboy hat on. She tipped that hat at the passing wagons and could clearly see business coming in.

Erik and his friend were also taking in the sights as they passed by. Erik couldn't help but feel that in a way they were all on display as the whole town seemed to have come out of shops and homes and were standing watching as the pioneers made their way through the main street. Erik, who was normally the shyest of the children got quiet and said little, feeling a small tad embarrassed as all eyes gawked at them. That is, until he heard Mama speak up and he turned his attention to where his brother Adam was staring. His eyes all but popped out of his head at the sight of the lady….er woman, was she a lady? She sure didn't look like no lady he had done ever seen before. He kept an eye on her and the sight he then saw had him staring at her, eyes wide and mouth open. He tried to get his younger brother's attention. In doing so the boy was not watching where he was going and he bumped into a water trough that was just below where the woman stood on the steps and before he could catch himself he did a belly flop right into the trough of water.

"Whoah there, boy.." The woman held out her hand and grabbed Erik's, pulling him out of the water. "Iffen ya wanted a bath there's better places ta get one."

Adam grinned looking at her. He thought she was the most peculiar woman he'd ever seen. "That's Erik, he's a bit clumsy."

"He's also very wet now." She laughed and took the cigar from her mouth. "That's one wet puppy." Suddenly she noticed the other boy looking up at her. "Whatcha want, boy? Ain't ya never seen no lady with a cigar?"

"No, ma'am." Joe said with big eyes. "You don't look like no lady I've ever seen."

"Joe!" Adam gave his brother's arm a nudge. "That's not polite."

But the woman laughed. "Maybe not, but at least he's honest."

At first Erik had just stood staring at the person in front of him, then, when he got his wits about him, he spoke up. "Are you really a ….a shemale or are you a man? I mean you sure is strong fer a gal and ladies don't smoke."

Ben pulled the wagon to a halt when he heard the splash and jumped down from the wagon. He got to his boys after the woman already had helped Erik out of the trough, a good feat for a woman considering the boy's size. He came on them just as the boys spoke up.

"Erik Benjamin Cartwright, that is enough, you will thank the lady for pulling you from that water and you," Ben turned his attention to his youngest son, "will both apologize to Miss…Mrs…the lady NOW!" Ben had one of his massive hands round the necks of the two young boys and gave a slight squeeze to emphasize his words.

"It's Sterrett, mister, Shelby Sterrett and they ain't offended me…" Shelby put her cigar back in her mouth. "They just ain't never seen no gal like me before."

Joe grinned as she spoke, but Pa's hand around his neck told him he had better apologize no matter what that lady said. "I'm sorry, Miss Sterrett…." he said in his most contrite voice.

Dani had been walking with four of the seven children of Mr. and Mrs. White, a couple of wagons back, when she saw what happened. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Erik falling into the trough.

Hearing the commotion, Luke stopped his wagon and took a look behind him to see Ben standing holding this two youngest by the scruff of the neck and his own boy standing close by. He looked over at his wife. "What the devil happened back there?"

Vicki shook her head. "I'm not sure. I think Erik fell in that trough and judging from the looks of Ben, Erik and Joe said something they shouldn't have." She chuckled. "Looking at her, I can pretty much imagine what they said. But it doesn't look like Tommy had anything to do with it, other than being a witness." They both watched the going on's in the street, listening to Ben's words.

"No matter, Miss Sterrett, if you were offended or not, some would be and my sons were brought up with better manners than this." Ben's hand tightened just a bit around Erik's neck and the boy took the cue to make his apologies also. Always the shyest of the boys he looked at the ground the whole time he spoke. "Ma'am, I'm rightly sorry fer stare'n at ya. If'n I hadn't a been I never woulda landed in the water. Thank ya fer a help'n me out and I'm rightly sorry fer saying the wrong things."

"Joseph, over to the wagon. Erik, go to your mother and see if she has a towel handy for you to dry up with. You can change to dry clothes when we camp."

Without a word Erik took off at the fastest run he could manage being soaked, even his boots felt like they had lead in them as wet as they were.

"B.." But Joe shut his mouth as soon as he'd opened it and ran off to the wagon. His mind was still trying to understand why this lady looked that way, but he knew better than to push.

"Miss I would like to also apologize for the way my sons have stared at you," then Ben looked over to Adam before he continued, "all of them."

With a blush Adam ducked his head. He'd hoped to stay out of the firing range but it wasn't to be. "Sorry, sir..ma'am. I'll...I'll go and see if Erik needs my help..or Ma.." He realized he was babbling and retreated, dragging Tommy with him.

Shelby just laughed. "Please stop with that miss and ma'am stuff…I'm Shelby, that's what everyone calls me. Come in anytime ya feel like a beer."

Ben played a bit with his hat that he was holding in his hand. Taking off his hat while talking to women was a manner that his own mother had instilled in him long ago. He gave a slight nod, but his words spoke the opposite. "Thank you for the offer Miss…. Shelby, but I don't think I will be joining you. Perhaps though you could tell me where I could find the hotel?" As Ben spoke, he thought of Marie's reaction if he ever took this, this woman up on her offer to join her for a drink. He would be eating his own cooking, doing his own wash and worst of all sleeping by himself for some time to come.

Again Shelby laughed. "That's jest fine, mister, jest tryin' ta get some business to my saloon here." Even though subtlety wasn't her strongest suit, she had carefully let him know she wasn't inviting him to have a drink with her, just to come in for a beer. "We ain't got no hotel...but ya might get a room at the Orowitz's. They sometimes rent out rooms fer the night."

Ben raised his eyebrow looking at her as if she was one of his boys who had just told him a whopper as Joe liked to call them. "You mean, you run the saloon? You own it?" The question was full of more of a meaning like 'What the hell is a women doing running a saloon'.

"Yup, sure do, mister. Run it, own it...kick the drunks out...have been fer two years now. Got a problem with that?" Her voice was almost challenging.

Ben recognized the voice, he had heard it often enough from his wife when she thought he had a problem with something she had done. "Oh no, Ma'am, I don't have a problem with that at all. I am sure you are not the first women to run a saloon, nor will you be the last. Thank you for the tip on the room. Now if you will excuse me, I am holding up the wagon train."

She grinned and tipped her hat. She was used to people giving her funny looks, especially people passing through, and wasn't at all offended, but the way he immediately retreated made her grin. "Yer welcome...see ya around." And she stepped back into the saloon, chuckling as she went.

Erik reached the wagon just ahead of the other two. "Mama, I fell in the water. Pa said ta gets a towel to dry up with from ya." Erik pointed down the street toward Miss Sterrett as he spoke again. "Mama, that there man ain't a man, but a gal smok'n a big old cigar. I ain't never seen the likes of that before."

Marie shook her head and smiled. "Not all women are the same, darling. Some are different. I think that lady is just a bit different from others." She reached into the wagon, climbing on it and took a towel. "Let me help you dry off. How did you end up in the water trough?"

"He fell in it cause he was lookin' at that lady, Ma. He was starin'...Pa didn't like us starin'."

"Of course he did not, Joseph, that was very rude."

Erik took a jab at Little Joe, "Well, I weren't the only one staring, so was ya two. I just didn't see the trough until it was ta late. Boy Howdy, Mama, but that gal is strong, She done help me out of there like I was nufin."

"She certainly looked strong." Marie had to agree as she dried Erik's hair first. "It is good we do not have to walk much anymore, that would not have been good in wet clothes."

"I did not stare, Erik..." Adam retorted, but then added "much anyway..."

Ben made his way back to their wagon and as he climbed on board he spoke in a voice that the boys knew only too well. "Erik, I should make you walk to the camp in those wet boots but I know your feet would suffer more than needed, and I will not have you going in bare feet, so you ride in the back of the wagon the rest of the way. Adam, Joseph, keep your eyes on were we are going." With that he urged the team forward as the Mackenzie's pulled out in front of them.

As Erik climbed in the back, Tommy headed over to his parents and Adam draped his arm around Joe's shoulder.

"She ain't like any saloon girl we saw in other towns, Adam." Joe whispered, not wanting to alert his father, but still wondering about it all.

"I know, Joe...I don't think she is a saloon girl.." Adam, too, was whispering.

"But how come she's in a saloon if she ain't a saloon girl? Ma said nice girls don't go in saloons. That's why she never does when Pa goes for a beer."

"I don't get it either, Joe, but I'll find out one way or the other." But then he noticed the store again and Adam grinned. I did look like a very big store indeed and he could see they sold books as well. Shelby Sterrett had been pushed to the back of his mind.

The walk to the campsite wasn't a long one and soon everyone was setting up camp and making lunch.

As he took care of the animals Adam glanced at his father. "Do you think I could go into town later this afternoon? Just to check it out? Please?"

"Me too Pa!" Erik appeared from behind the wagon now changed into dry cloths.

Ben had been checking out the wagon to see if there where any repairs that needed to be done before they started on the next leg of their journey. He would get anything needed for those in town that afternoon and get to the repairs right off. He was never one to leave things until the last minute. As he put the axe he had in his hand away he spoke to the boys without looking at them.

"No, boys, not on your own. A quick walk through the main street tells me nothing of this town."

A scowl appeared on Adam's face as the boy struggled against his resentment of not being allowed to go into town on his own, but he was smart enough to keep any remarks to himself and quickly replaced the scowl with a polite look even if his voice was a little strained. "Yes, sir." He knew his father would not hesitate to find him a chore that would keep him close to the wagon all afternoon if he started an argument.

He busied himself feeding the livestock and tried to casually speak "So when will we go then?"

"We will have lunch and after you three clean up from that we can go."

Erik was about to protest the part about cleaning up when his father headed him off.

"Anyone not wishing to help with that chore or says one word of protest will find themselves left behind this afternoon with school work, supper clean up on their own and then right to bed." His voice was not stern but the boys also knew it was a tone that meant what was said.

Erik gulped and smiled at his Pa. "I fer one has no problem at all, Pa."

"Adam, Little Joe. You two ok with giving your mother the day off from clean up?"

"Sure, Pa! Ain't protesting one little bit, Pa. Not at all. No siree." Joe's head kept bobbing up and down; in such a manner that one could fear it would fall off.

Adam was glad his brothers had answered first as it had given him some time to get his emotions under control. It wasn't that he minded helping Marie, but he was still bristling a little at not being allowed to go to town alone and at feeling treated like he was Joe's age...or Erik's, instead of the mature 16 year old he was, almost an adult! But he kept his face straight and answered just a little slower than his brothers. "Yes, Pa, perfectly ok with that. I'll be done here soon." And he was right. It didn't take long to finish feeding the animals, especially since he wasn't feeling very chatty at the moment. When he was done he put everything back in place and headed for the other side where Marie was fixing lunch, Joe in tow.

"Wash your hands, boys. You too, Ben. Lunch is almost ready."

"Sure thing Mama". Erik was the first at the water to give his face and hands a quick splash of water.

"Ma said to wash, not to splash. There's a difference, Erik." Adam said rolling his eyes as he carefully washed his hands.

"Don't see what's the difference, Adam. It's water...it cleans." Joe followed Erik's example.

Ben wrapped his arms around his wife as he approached her from behind and then not caring who saw, bent and gave her neck a gentle kiss. "The boys have volunteered to cleanup after lunch to give you a chance to get ready to go into town."

"Volunteered or did you volunteer them?" She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you well, Benjamin Cartwright...but thank you." She kissed him before releasing him.

"You are welcome. Have you already taken stock of what is going to be needed for the next few weeks? I would like to get our order in today, even if we don't pick it all up right now. The store could gather it and have it ready for us in the next day or two."

"I have made a list this morning. That is why I rode with you on the wagon. I needed to write." She hesitated as she looked at him. "It is quite a list, Ben. We are low on so many things."

"We will manage. But please make sure it is no more then we will need to get us past the next few weeks and through those mountains." Turning, he looked to the west. Even though here in Eagle Station they were into the Sierra Mountains, they were nothing compared to what they knew lay beyond them. The journey ahead would be some of the most rugged they had faced so far. They had to beat the first snows, and with it already being early fall he could only hope that the delays they had in this trip so far had not delayed them too long.

"Marie, you think you will be alright on this last part of the trip?"

"Of course I will be, Ben, you worry too much about me. I am just fine, my love." She gave him an almost reproachful look, on purpose, as she didn't want him to worry about her when there was so much to worry about already. She would not bother him with things that were perfectly natural. "Now have you washed up?" She wagged her finger at him like she would the boys. "You need to give a good example!"

With a cheeky smirk that would have rivaled one from any of their boys, Ben tipped his hat to his wife. "Yes, Ma'am, right away, Ma'am." Ben turned to head for the washbasin but stood and looked at his sons for a few seconds then turned back to his wife. "Marie, I know we do the best under the circumstances, but you know it has been better than a week, closer to two since those boys had a proper bath. I think since we will be staying on here for a few days that perhaps we should think about an early supper, the boys can bring enough water from the steam over there and we can get the big tub out, boil up some of the water and they can all bath tonight. They all need haircuts too. They are all starting to look like riverboat gamblers, even Erik with that fine hair of his."

"Of course we will. I wish we could do it more often, but it is just too much work. Bathing in a stream is not what I call a proper bath." Of course it got the job done most of the time, but still Marie liked having the boys bathe in the tub, in hot water.

"And I guess I just worry traveling all this way like this, it's not a life you are used to at all. None of all the modern conveniences you are used to."

"I can do fine without all those, mon cheri. I am not as frail as I look." She gave him one of her fiery looks. "I love you very much, but I do not need constant protection." It was more to make him stop worrying than that she didn't love that protective side of him, although she was a very independent soul.

Ben knew that look and decided it best to go and wash up without another word. He would swear that when that woman gave him that look and he didn't do as she bid then he would feel her hairbrush just as their sons did. He did worry about her though. Marie was not like a good many of the other women on this train nor any others that went before them. She had won his heart almost from the first moment he saw her in New Orleans, by the end of their first real meeting he knew somehow he would make her his wife if she would have him. But would Marie de Marigny with all her elegance and grandness have a mere, humble everyday struggling single father of two? Here they were nine years later with one more son and far from the big city of New Orleans with all the modern conveniences. He had not only taken Marie from their quaint little home and the city she grew up in, but they were trekking their way across some of the roughest land in the country in a little prairie schooner with only the barest of essentials. She was forced to do many things that she never would have dreamt of back home and she did them without complaint and most times with a smile on her face.

"Well boys, looks like your old Pa has been banished to wash up also. Let's get a move on so we can head off to town as soon as possible. And boys, Mama has just made a light lunch now so we can get moving and maybe beat some of the others in the party to the stores before they get too busy. We will have an early supper tonight though so don't worry."

Knowing his two youngest sons and their aversion to soap and water he decided to hold off telling them it was going to be a bath night until they really had to know. He wanted a pleasant trip to the town and not one with two sulky boys. Adam, on the other hand, he knew would relish the idea of a nice hot bath.

* * *

"Pa, are we gettin' candy too? We ain't had candy in ages." Joe couldn't take his eyes off the candy on the counter. "They got all sorts of candy too, Pa, all the best."

Ruth smiled and as Marie went over the list with Eli, she opened one of the glass containers. "Why don't you three take a piece of candy."

"Can we, Pa? Can we?"

Ben looked at the woman behind the counter trying to convey that he really didn't have the extra money to indulge the child. It hurt him to have to say no, but candy would have to wait until after they saw how much the order came to. Perhaps before they left town he would be able to get them some. Right now every penny counted. He knew from past experience that the stores along the route to California really overcharged for their products, as they knew they could get what they asked with stores few and far between and supplies hard to get.

"Joe, I'm sorry…"

Before Ben could finish the kind woman behind the counter looked up at Ben. "Oh but it is a policy in the store that the children of our first clients on a new train coming through get three pieces of candy each. But of course in exchange I would ask that they go behind the store to the wood pile and fill the box by the back door for me."

Ben knew what the woman was doing, but since she was going to more or less make a trade with the boys he was ok with it.

"Well boys, if you are willing to work for your treat, then yes you may have the candy."

"Heck pa, fer three pieces of candy I will fill the box no problem at all."

"Yeah, Pa, I can help Erik. I'm real good at that." Joe's face was one big smile now and Adam couldn't help grinning. "Sounds good to me, ma'am." He didn't have the sweet tooth his brothers had, but he too liked his candy and they didn't get it very often. "You're too kind." Then he looked at the woman. "Shall we do that now? It won't be a problem." He knew that between the three of them it wouldn't take too long. "We have to wait for Pa and Ma anyway."

"Why do you not take one candy a piece now as a gesture of good faith and when the wood box is full you come back and pick out the rest?"

"No good faith needed, ma'am, we have been taught to hold up our end of the bargain first before accepting any treats." But Adam couldn't help eyeing the peppermint sticks.

"But Adam…" Joe started and then sighed. "You're no fun."

"You are honorable boys as I was more thinking that it was to show you that I would not cheat you. Please, you each pick one that you would like now and come back for the rest when you are done."

Erik eagerly picked out a licorice whip and then stood back waiting for his brothers. "Thank ya Ma'am. You sure is nice. I will fill yer wood box anytime!"

"Mrs Orowitz, you don't have to reward my sons for doing a chore for you, but I thank you for it. It's been awhile since they have had a treat. "

Once the boys had taken their leave Ben looked at the storekeeper and then over to his wife who was busy going over her list. He then addressed Mrs. Orowitz in a low whisper. "Mrs. Orowitz, I am told that you may have a room to let out for a night? We have been on the trail for sometime now and….. well my wife….. well the bed in the back of the wagon in not the most comfortable and well, you see I would like to give her a night in a real bed and away from the boys. Do you have one available?"

Turning red and blushing Ruth got the picture without it having to be pointed out and her reply came quietly and with a hint of embarrassment. "Yes we do, which night may I reserve it for you?

"Tomorrow night for us and the next night for our friends the Mackenzie's please."

"Of course"

"Ruth," Mr. Orowitz looked in his wife's direction. "if you have a moment, I could use a hand with the supplies. Mrs. Cartwright has some lady's items on her list as well."

Marie hid a smile at his words. She already liked this couple.

Ben and Ruth both went over and joined her husband at the counter. Ruth could not help but admire the woman standing beside Ben. Even in her plain traveling dress it was plain to see that she was a women of refinement.

As she stood next to Ben Marie looped her arm through his and squeezed it as they watched the two gather the much-needed supplies. "Isn't this just a lovely store?"

Ruth finished the last of the personal items Marie had on her list and then came over to join the couple. "Thank you for your kind words on our store. I am Ruth Orowitz and this as you may have guessed is my husband Eli. He will have the last of the items you wish to take with you gathered in a moment. The things you have marked that you will pick up before you depart will be ready the evening before."

"Nice to meet you both, we are Ben and Marie Cartwright and those filling your wood box are our sons Adam, Erik and Joseph." Marie gave them a radiant smile and shook their hands. "You really do have a wonderful store here, and well stocked too." She took the personal items Ruth had placed in her basket. "I can tell you honestly we have not seen many like this since leaving New Orleans."

"Thank you kindly. We have worked hard in the last two years to build it up." She looked toward the back door where the boys had exited the store and just as she did Joseph's unmistakable laugh rang out, soon to be joined by his brothers. A sadness washed over the woman and as the turned back to the group in front of her it was like a dark cloud hung over her, the pain of loss written in her eyes. "Your boys," she turned her head once more toward the playful sounds, "seem to be very nice, and well mannered boys." Just then another family from the wagon train entered the store. Ruth took the opportunity to compose and excuse herself. "Please forgive me, but I have other customers to look after. Eli, please, you settle up with Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright and the boys when they come back."

He touched her hand as she passed him, giving it an almost unnoticeable squeeze, but without locking eyes, knowing the combination of their pain would be too much and he walked over to the Cartwright's.

Any other woman might have asked if she had said something wrong, but Marie had seen much hardship and loss in her life, had experienced loss herself and she recognized the signs. She was not a woman to pry and simply busied herself looking at some pieces of lace thinking how lovely that would look on a dress.

"That will be 12 dollars and 43 cents, Mr. Cartwright. We will settle the rest when you pick it up before departure."

"What! But you must have added wrong, Mr. Orowitz!"

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Added wrong? Oh no…it is all there, Mr. Cartwright. I am sorry if you think it is too much. My wife and I do not need much, but we have to make a living…" Eli was going over the numbers in his mind, wishing he could give this family an even better price. He knew how hard their life was right now and how tight money would be, but he just couldn't do it. "I wish I could give you a better price."

Ben stood with his mouth hung open and eyes bulging as he looked from his bill to the man standing in front on him. If he had been one of his boys he would have admonished them for the rudeness of the action. When the words the man spoke sunk in, he pulled himself together and spoke with sincerity in his voice. "No, No, Mr. Orowitz, I'm sorry for jumping at you like that, you see this bill for what we are taking with us today, I really expected it to be two or three times this much. I think you made a mistake in our favor not yours. Are you sure you got all the items marked down and the prices right?

Just then there was a loud bang at the side door as the three Cartwright boys re entered the store.

"All done, Pa...Mr. Orowitz!" Joe looked at the man with expectant eyes, but had been raised too well to ask for the promised candy.

Eli laughed, not just at the boys' enthusiasm, but also at Ben's face. "You have worked hard and have earned your candy..." he opened the jars. "Two more pieces each right?" Then he looked at Ben. "Mr. Cartwright, I know some stores charge terrible prices when they know the customer is on a wagon train. We do not. All we want is to earn our living, not rob our customers."

The boys went to the candy and each took their promised pieces before walking over to join their mother.

"Mr. Orowitz, you don't know how refreshing that is to hear. There are a few folks on the train that I know were going to wait until we were closer to a bigger town to get supplies hoping to catch a break on pricing in a place that had more competition for business. You can bet that I will pass the word along that you are a fair store keeper and that your prices are good. They will do no better anywhere and some are very low on supplies, just barely keeping food going. I know you can't be making a fortune here, as it must cost you a good sum with the distance your goods have to come. Thank you."

"You are welcome, and thank you for spreading the news." Eli Orowitz leaned in a bit closer. "And we will see you tomorrow night. We will have the room ready." Then he handed Ben and Adam the packages to carry out.

Ben gave the man a knowing wink and then headed toward the others.

"Marie, boys we had best be getting back, there are a few things that need doing back at the campsite".

Erik gave out a small groan; Pa could always find chores for them no matter what. How he came up with some of the things he did when all they had was one wagon and a bit of ground around it he would never know. It was like Adam always said...Pa did it just to keep them out of mischief.

"Ah Pa..." Joe started. "Can't we play this afternoon? We never get to play much." He was munching on his licorice.

Ben was now in a good mood with the way things had gone at the store and also the prospect of what the next night was going to bring. He looked to his wife and then to the boys and tried to hide the smile. "Tell you boys what. If your mother doesn't have anything for you to do when we get back then, yes you are free until supper time."

Two…..no make that three hopeful faces looked at Marie, even if one of those faces was trying to hide that hopeful look. Marie had to smile, but tried to make it look like she was thinking about it.

"Do you, Ma? You don't, do you?" Joe couldn't help asking and finally Marie started to laugh.

"I do not think there is anything that needs to be done today. You may play."

"YESS!" Joe whooped. "Thanks, Ma! Thanks, Pa…..didya hear that, Erik?"

"Sure nuf did! Let's go explorin'!"

As they all got outside Ben stopped and turned to the boys. "Hold on just a minute there. There will be restrictions put on just where you can go. You boys help your mother back to the wagon with these things. I have one more errand I need to do and will ask a couple of questions about the area. When I get back we will discuss where you are allowed to go."

Nothing could put a damper on Joe's enthusiasm. "What errand, Pa? Something fun? Can we come too? Of course we can..ya ain't leavin' us in town alone….this is great, Pa."

Adam smiled as he followed the family out, nibbling on his peppermint stick. "I think if you stopped talking for a minute, we would think the world had come to an end, Joe."

"Nah…ya'd just be glad for some silence." Joe grinned.

"First off, young man, if you did stop to listen right you would have heard me say that you boys go back with your mother while I do the errand. So no, you may not come with me. You help Mama put the things away and by that time I should be joining you all and then I will set out your boundaries. Now scoot before I change my mind."

Joe giggled some more. "Oops...guess I didn't take time to listen, Pa. Guess I'm too excited. We'll help Ma."

"Yes, you will." Marie placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, boys, let's leave your father to his errand. We have things to carry back. Adam is already carrying quite a bit, but you two can divide the things your Pa is carrying between you two...go on."

After Ben had handed the boys the things he was carrying (Joe a bit less than Erik), the group started to walk back to the wagon. As they did they passed quite a few fellow travelers on their way to the store and Marie was glad they had had a quick lunch, leaving for town almost right away. The camp now was quiet, not its usual buzzing, active place and she could feel the peacefulness of the small meadow at the pond. It was a lovely place. "Careful with those packages boys..." She started pointing out where everything went, but let the boys do the carrying. All she was carrying still was her small basket that she unpacked on her own.

* * *

Ben watched as Marie and the boys headed off toward the meadow. He knew he had no worries, his boys may be full of mischief at times, but on the whole they were really good boys and would help their Mama without trouble. If by chance they did choose to act up a bit as most boys do, she had proven on a few occasions to be more than capable in dealing with them. He went about town looking for a nice restaurant where he could take Marie for a fine meal to start their evening together. Since the supplies had cost him a lot less then expected and the room was also going to be very reasonably priced, he figured he could afford to splurge on a meal and a bottle of wine. He also wanted to scout around the town and make some inquires about the area so he would know where he could let his sons go to and where they would not be allowed.

He joined his family about thirty minutes later, and while he learned there was not a descent eating establishment in town, he was able to make arrangements for a very good compromise. For that matter, the only place to dine was the saloon run by this Shelby person and there was no way he would take Marie there.

As he walked into the camp he was greeted by three sets of expectant eyes.

"Hi boys."

"Pa…" Joe ran over to his father, "we done all Ma said. We were real good….can we go now? Didya find out bout your bound'ries? Was the rest of town just as great? Didya get your errand done?"

Ben looked from one boy to the other, "Good, boys! Yes, I got my errand done, yes, it is a nice town and yes, I have a good idea of the area." Ben ruffled the boy's hair as he spoke, a wide grin on his face. Little Joe never was one to go at a slow pace for anything. "Adam, on this one occasion I will leave it with you whether or not you will go with your brothers. I think you deserve a break from the responsibility of taking care of them when your Mother and I are not there. That being said, you may go back to town if you wish to have a look around. BUT, young man, do not let me find you or hear of you anywhere near that saloon. It is off limits to you. You may also go out of town in any direction with the limits as follows: from the east we just came from the top of that hill overlooking the town. To the west I am told there is a small lake about 3 miles out of town, you may go there, and also the same distance to the south or north if you wish. Erik and Joseph, if your brother chooses to go on his own today you will not follow him around, but do something on your own. You may also go to the lake, but NO swimming unless Adam does accompany you. I am told there is good fishing there so you may want to do that.

I do not want you two any more than a mile from the camp in any direction, with the exception of that small lake. We are having an earlier supper tonight, so I expect you all back here by 5:30, that gives you about three and a half hours to do a bit of exploring."

Adam tried hard not to whoop or sound too excited, but he sure was. "You mean that, Pa? Really? I won't go to the saloon or too far. I promise. But I'd love to go off on my own for a bit. I mean…" He wanted to say that although he loved his brothers they had been cooped up together for such a long time now (not to mention under his parents' watchful eyes), he was itching to be alone for a bit, taste some freedom. But he couldn't say the first bit without possibly upsetting his brothers and so he quickly changed his words. "…which boy my age wouldn't want some freedom from his parents for a few hours?" He grinned cheekily at Pa, knowing the man would understand what he was thinking and then looked at Joe and Erik. "We can go swimming tomorrow if you want to."

Ben looked over at his oldest and gave him a wink before turning his attention back to his two youngest.

"We can go fishin', can't we, Erik? I like fishin'. And 'xploring!" Joe would have liked to go swimming, but a little exploring with Erik sounded equally nice.

"Just you two remember that you are still under all the same rules as you usually are when you are on your own. Do nothing, and I mean nothing, that will put you or anyone else in danger and you go nowhere your mother and I would not approve of."

As he spoke his tone and his expression told both boys that he would not tolerate any misbehavior. He gave a quick glance at his oldest as he finished, trying very hard not to single Adam out as he did the two younger boys, but also wanting the boy to know what he expected of him also. He could tell by the look on Adam's face that he received the message.

"Fish'n sure sounds good ta me Pa, and me and Joe will just stay in the area of that there lake and maybe explore round there some. Just in case you need us and don't has ta go look'n in four directions." Erik was trying to sound very mature and responsible and it was all Pa could do to keep from laughing.

"Thank you for letting me know that, son. If you are at all late getting back to camp then I will not have to waste time looking in the wrong area to get you and bring you back to face the consequences. Adam, any idea of where I should look for you if you are not back on time?"

"I'll be back on time, Pa, don't worry." The 16-year-old knew it wasn't a complete answer, but fact was he hadn't decided yet and he did like the freedom of not telling them exactly where he was going. He was probably going to look around town first, but if he didn't see anything interesting he could end up doing some exploring of his own.

"Ok boys, off you go."

Erik and Joe scrambled to get their fishing and head out. Before Adam could get too far, but the two younger were out of ear shot, Ben got Adam's attention.

"Adam"

"Sir?" the boy turned around, fearing that for some reason he wouldn't be allowed to go after all.

"I would like an idea of what your plans are. If something happens here or to you I need to have an idea of where to start looking and you know that."

Adam sighed just a little. He'd expected Pa to press for answers, but still had hoped he wouldn't. "I don't really know, Pa….I was thinking about looking around the town for a bit first. But if all is dull I might explore…. probably towards that lake….is that enough?" The look on his face could rival his youngest brother's when he wanted something.

Ben stood staring at the boy, his expression unreadable. So many thoughts were running through his head. On one hand he wanted a detailed accounting from the young man in front of him, on the other; he knew Adam was no longer that little boy that traveled from Boston to New Orleans with him. At some point he had to give the boy a bit of rein and trust him. "Make sure you are back on time, behave as your mother and I would expect, and have fun." Those few words were spoken in a manner all the boys knew what was implied, and could be so much more effective than a long lecture would.

Adam grinned at himself. There were times when faced with that tight rein he would buck and get snippy with his parents, this time however, he'd answered the question to the best of his abilities and it had worked much better. Not that he was always capable of handling it like this, but it was nice when it happened. "Of course, Pa….see you later!" And off the boy was, straight into town.

Ben stood shaking his head with a slight grin on his face. He hoped he was not making a mistake here, but he felt that perhaps if he gave Adam a bit of trusted freedom right now that it would help with the boy's mood as of late and help with the bickering between the boys. He knew he was at the end of his rope with all three and it would take little at this point for him to take them in hand.

Adam headed straight for town. Of course he would have loved to check out that odd place they had come across when they just arrived in town. A saloon run by a woman, even if she didn't dress like one. But Pa's words had been more than clear on that. Not only was he not supposed to go in there, he wasn't supposed to go near it. He thought about it for a few moments, tempted by the nature of the place and the strangeness, but decided there were other things he hadn't even seen yet. So he wandered around town a bit. The store he'd seen by now, but it was nice to go in alone without his parents and brothers and just get a feel of the place. He left the store a book richer, bought with his hard-earned money. As he walked the streets of Eagle Station he ran his fingers across the cover of it sniffing the air of the town at the same time.

There was a lot going on and every other minute he had to tip his hat at someone he passed on the sandy roads or stopped to have a look at something. He met even more interesting people than that Shelby person from the saloon, like a man who called himself Frenchy, who ran the livery and harness shop. Of course, Pa would insist on him calling the man Mr. Devereaux. Adam didn't always understand Pa's insistence on that when the person in question told him to call him by his first name or some other name, like in this case, but he had learned that it didn't pay to defy Pa on that.

Nibbling on a peppermint stick he saved from their earlier visit to the general store, he realized he was almost near that store again. The town was smaller than he'd first thought.

$ %^&%&^%&%

"Mr. Orowitz, my Pa sent me in to see if the things he had you order from the catalogue came in yet?" Pete Devlin was about average in height for a boy his age, but years of working on his father's small ranch had already defined the 17-year-old's hard, lean body. They had left the farm they had in Indiana two years before, after a run of bad luck, and had been one of the first families to settle in the Washoe area. A stranger in town caught his eye as he stood in the doorway of the store waiting for Mr. Orowitz to check the shipment to see if the supplies were in. A smile crossed his face as the young boy approached him, there were only a couple of kids his age around here and two of those, the Bonner brothers, he was not allowed to associate with. He guessed the boy had to be close to his own age and he figured he had to be with the new wagon train that had stopped for a few days. He could see this newcomer was engrossed in looking around him and not even really paying attention to where he was going. As he approached, Pete stuck out his leg and the boy tripped, landing hard on the ground, sprawled out on his belly. Pete was doubled over laughing at the sight.

The peppermint stick now in thousands of pieces on the ground and his brand new book lying in the dust, even though his hands had tried to catch it before hitting the ground, Adam started to scramble to his feet. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Looking for a fight?" He was brushing off his book; not caring about the dust on his pants, and the other boy's laughter only irked him even more.

"Heck no, I'm not…" Pete tried to get out between fits of laughter. " I don't need to explain to my Pa any bruises or torn clothes when I get home." The boy extended his hand to help the other boy up. " Look I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist, you looked so engrossed in looking around. I'm sure if someone came walking out of the shop you would have bumped them and set them flying and right now Mrs. Hawkins is in there and you don't want to be bumping her. Name's Pete."

Adam eyed the boy for a few seconds as he rambled on and then a grin spread across his face. He took the extended hand and got to his feet. "Okay, guess I overreacted there a little. Wouldn't want to explain bruises or, worse, torn clothes myself." The mere thought was bad enough. "Adam, Adam Cartwright." He finished brushing off his book, making sure it was all right. "You're lucky this is okay, or I would have had to pound you." But his face was a big grin. It wasn't often he met up with a guy his age. He was the oldest kid on the train and usually they didn't stay around long enough to make friends.

"All that fuss over a dang book? Sure wouldn't risk my hide on one, Cartwright. Are you new in town or just passing through on that train?"

"We're passing through. We're on our way to San Francisco, but stopping here for a few days." Adam made a half-hearted attempt at brushing off his pants now. "And I happen to like reading. We don't get many books on the train and the few that I do get are almost sacred." He grinned a little sheepishly, knowing that most people wouldn't understand. "You live here?" realizing it was a stupid question he continued, "I mean…you've lived here long? Anything to do around here for a guy our age?"

Pete let the comment about the book go. His father had finally let him off the hook about book learning this year. Not that it was that bad as Eagle Station had no school and his Ma did the best she could with keeping him, his brothers, and sisters up on as she said the three R's. But that was bad enough for him. "Depends on what ya mean. There's some good fishing at Washoe Lake but better at Tahoe. Some good caves around for explore'n, that is, if'n you don't get caught at them. Most folks about don't let their kids go there. Then of course there is Shelby's, always nice to go there for a cool beer and a good game of cards."

"Washoe Lake? Is that the lake about three miles out of town?" Adam asked his father's instructions in mind. "My father mentioned a lake there. Or is that that Tahoe one you're talking about? Those caves sound interesting. Are they real old?" He didn't want to tell the other boy that Shelby's was off limits and was hesitant about mentioning that place. "I think we saw Shelby as we came into town. Don't think my father liked her much." He added the last bit with a grin.

"Washoe would be the closest one, yeah. Tahoe is a good half hour from here, but you have never seen a prettier place in the whole country. I'd take ya up and show ya but I will have to get back home soon."

Even though Adam would like to see the other lake, fascinated as he was with water and especially the combination of mountains and water, he was actually relieved that Pete wouldn't be able to show him that day. It was well beyond his boundaries and he didn't think he'd want to push Pa today of all days.

"The caves are old, some are old Indian ones, they are deep and well they say some folks have gone in and never returned. Others are old mines that have been abandoned." Pete tried to act all grown up with his next words, not wanting the boy in front of him to think him a little kid. If Adam only knew that if Pete's Pa found out he entered Shelby's place for a drink he would skin him alive. "Heck, Shelby is one of a kind. Her bark is worse than her bite though and you can always get a good laugh with her. Hey, I got about fifteen minutes before I have to leave to get on home. How about joining me at her place for a quick beer." For as grown up as he was trying to sound, the only thought going through his head was 'please Adam for the sake of my hide say no'.

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adam was tempted, very tempted. Part of him wanted to say 'sure, why not. Haven't had a beer in a few weeks with being on the train', but not knowing absolutely sure Pa and Ma wouldn't change their minds and come to town as well, he just didn't dare. And he also didn't want to start a friendship, even if it would only be a short one, on a lie. He grinned a little sheepishly. "I'd like to say yes, but…well…with Pa not being too fond of Shelby, I don't think it would be a good idea." Noticing some relief on the other boy's face he grinned for real. "You're not allowed there either, are you?"

The fake grin that Pete had on his face as he tried to sound so grown up faded and all he could come up with was a grim, "Nope. Pa'd skin me seven ways ta Sunday."

Adam nodded, having guessed that, "Yeah, mine wouldn't pat me on the back for it either." He let out a sigh, "Even if I had the guts to try going in, now would be the worst time for it. There's too many people traveling with us in town right now. So…maybe I should just try some of that exploring…"

"Sure as shoot'n you go in there and someone from that wagon train will spy ya and, I take it, rat ya out to your folks. Me, I'd just have to walk in and Shelby would turn me right back out. She knows I ain't allowed."

Adam had to grin at Pete's expressions. He could just picture that woman that ran the saloon throwing the boy out on the street if he tried to get in. She seemed the type.

"I don't know what it is, only just met ya and all but I like ya. Tell ya what, me and a couple of other guys try to sneak off to an old cave not far from here once in a while for a couple of drinks and some poker. We have it planned out for tomorrow night. Want ta join us?"

"Tomorrow night huh…" Adam had to admit he liked this guy and with him being just as cautious not to get caught by his Pa as Adam himself was, he figured they could cover their backs pretty good. And he sure thought a night of poker and some drinks sounded good. "As long as it's late enough for me to sneak out when they're all asleep, I'm game. I've still got some money left that I earned some time ago, so count me in!" He was grinning from ear to ear by then. "Just tell me how to get to that cave. Guess you work on your Pa's place huh? So you probably don't have much time tomorrow to show me some of those places you talked about."

Pete had a grin on him from ear to ear as he clamped Adam on the back. "Now that is my kind of kid, willing to take a risk. Tomorrow's Saturday and I only have to do morning chores about the barn and then I am as free as a bird. If you can get away and meet me about a mile to the east by the crocket oak tree say bout noon then I surely can. Can even show ya where to meet up with me tomorrow night, say bout midnight?"

Adam was already nodding before he even consciously thought about it. "I'll be there!" but then he realized that to get away for the afternoon he would need Pa's permission. "Don't think Pa will have a problem with me going off again tomorrow as long as I stay out of trouble today. That's one of the reasons we stopped, so we could roam a little, have some time to get our energy back for the rest of our journey. I'll see you there tomorrow at noon!" He was already looking forward to a great day.

"Good, but right now I best be on my way. No use being late and getting in trouble with Pa or I won't have a bat's chance in hell of leaving the ranch tomorrow afternoon let alone sneaking out." With that Pete offered his hand to Adam in friendship and then took off back into the store to get his order from Mr. Orowitz.

After shaking Pete's hand and watching him go, Adam walked off, whistling as he did. He still had all afternoon to do with as he pleased, even if he stayed within Pa's boundaries. There were still some undiscovered places in this town, people to meet, things to see. He planned on not wasting a single minute of his valuable time.

* * *

Joe had taken off his shoes the minute Erik and he got to the lake and was dangling his feet in the water as he watched the line. "Wish them stupid fish would bite." He grumbled. "Fishin's borin'." Looking sideways he continued. "I'm bored! Can't we do something else?"

"Shortshanks, we ain't done been at it fer more then 10 minutes how can you be bored already. Ya got's ta give it a chance!" Annoyance at his younger brother was clearly still showing through Erik's tone. He was the quietest or, if you would, the more placid and patient of the three Cartwright boys. He enjoyed his quiet time and the simple things that came his way. He also knew that if Joe was bored, then he would get anything but peace and quiet. "Tell ya what, Joe. Ya shush up fer say another 20 minutes and fish real quiet like and then we can see what else we can done do. I promised Mama I would try and bring her some fish fer supper."

Joe let out a dramatic sigh and wiggled his toes in the water. "'kay, but it better be something good, Erik, cos this is borin'. I dunno why ya like fishin' so much. All ya do is stare at the water and the line, doin' nothing." But the young boy shut up after that, watching the line like his older brother did, although he couldn't contain a sigh every now and then, just to show Erik he didn't like it much. It was hard for the usually very active boy to sit still for such a long time. Not even talk. He couldn't understand why Erik enjoyed this. The only thing he understood was his brother's promise to Mama, that made sense.

Erik continued to ignore the sighs from his brother as he fished, and after the promised 20 minutes of relative silence from his younger brother, the boy had managed to catch enough fish to make a good meal for the family that night. Even Little Joe had managed to catch a couple of small ones. With the fish secured on a line tied to a branch overhanging the water, Erik placed the fish back in the water to keep cool and from spoiling while he did something else with his brother. "Kay Joe, so what do you want ta do now? How about we explore the area a bit?"

"I'm hot." Was Joe's immediate and determined answer. "I don't wanna go explorin', I wanna go swimmin'."

The larger boy was taking off his hat and with the back of his arm he wiped the sweat from his brow as he spoke to his younger brother. "Joe, there is nothing that I would like better then ta shuck these here cloths and take a nice dip in that there lake. But ya know dang good and well that Pa said no swim'n without Adam. He don't never let the two of us go fer a dip in a big puddle of water like this without Adam or a adult."

Joe's face was the perfect picture of a pout. "I don't know why Pa don't let us. It ain't like we can't swim. We don't need a baby sitter all the time. It ain't fair. Adam can do whatever he wants and we hafta sit here, meltin' like snow…."

Erik knew that for the time of year it really was not that hot, but once Joe got it into his mind, there may be no changing it. He himself was a might warm, but then because of his size he always seemed warm. He tried to reason it out in his mind first. He hated that at times his parents treated him like a little kid when he was near as big as Adam. The boy never seemed to take into account that which was most important to his parents: his age, not size.

"Heck, I's about as big as Adam, don't see no real problem with it. I can swim good and if'n you runned inta trouble, why I could fish ya out no problem." Erik looked at Joe as if questioning him.

"Course ya could!" Joe said with all the faith only a younger brother has in his older brother. "And it ain't like I'd run into trouble, cos I'm real good at swimmin'."

"Well, ya does good." Erik licked his lips and looked around him as if he was expecting someone. "Ya know, Little Joe, it ain't really really swimnin ifn we just maybe don't take our feets off the bottom. Right?"

Joe bobbed his head up and down, knowing he had his brother now. He knew he would talk him around. "Right, that ain't swimmin', that's just gettin' wet. Pa ain't said nothing bout gettin' wet or havin' our feet in the water…he said no swimmin', so we won't swim, right?" His shoes already off, he started to unbutton his shirt.

Erik bit his lip and eyed Joe for a few seconds. He hated to say no to the boy and he found himself getting as hot as the dickens listening to Joe talk about it being hot, only thing was he didn't want his backside as hot. He looked from Joe, who was already undoing his shirt, and then to the water that beckoned him. "Heck," the boy started to undo his shirt too. "Just make sure ya don't let yer feet off the bottom and go stroke'n with the arms. That's swim'n."

Within minutes both boys were frocking, naked as the day they were born in the cool waters of Washoe lake, completely unaware of anything else around them except each other and the fun they were having.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING IN THERE?"

Joe was just getting his hair wet when the booming voice startled him and he tripped, ending up going underwater. As he surfaced again, shaking his head like a puppy, he gulped, fully expecting to look into the angry face of his father.

Erik squeezed his eyes closed tight and braced his shoulders, no way did he want to turn about and see their Pa stand'n there. "Joe?" He was hoping his younger brother was facing the beach and would tell him they were not dead. He knew that some time had passed but he didn't think it late enough yet for Pa ta come lookn fer them.

"Gee, Adam, ya didn't hafta scare us half to death, ya know!" The scared look on Joe's face made place for a scowl. "That ain't right."

"Oh and you two disobeying Pa is?" Adam asked evenly. "I seem to have heard Pa say that you two couldn't go swimming without me there."

"Well, we ain't swimmin'!" Joe was unable to keep the triumph out of his voice. Not that he tried.

Erik's hand came down hard on the water taking out his anger at this older brother as he turned about to face him. The tone in his voice clearly showing he was not amused. "Dangum yer ornery hide, Adam. Ya done took a year's growth off'n me. And Joe's right: we ain't swim'n. We is play'n in the water s'all".

A bemused grin played on Adam's lips. "You really think that's gonna work with Pa? Think again, brother. You really need to give the man some credit." Keeping his face straight he crossed his arms. "Now I really should tell Pa I caught you two swimming. You know that's the right thing to do. You don't know the water and it could be dangerous."

"Gee Adam…don't be such a grouch, ya can't tattle on yer own brothers."

Adam had to grin at the look on Joe's face. "Can't I?"

Erik started to make his way out of the water with a very worried look on his face. Despite what he had said to Adam he knew deep down that Pa would not look at it as he and Joe tried to justify. Their goose would be cooked, or make that their hides.

At times his big brother could be very hard to read and as worried as the boy was he couldn't read him at the moment. He advanced on his bother pleading with him. "Adam, please ya can't tell Pa, ya just can't. Ya know dang good and well what he would do to us. Plus, he wouldn't let us leave the camp, heck the side of the wagon the rest of the time we are here. And if that happens we will be cranky and miserable all over again and maybe even take it out on ya! Please Adam!"

"Hmmm…," Adam's face was still stony and deep down he was enjoying watching his brothers squirm and beg a little. Sometimes it was good being the oldest. Not that he enjoyed being mean, but there had to be some perks to the job. "Well…suppose…"

"Yeah?" Joe took a step in his direction. "Please, Adam?"

A grin spread across the older brother's face. "All right, I don't see any reason why Pa should know. Technically you weren't swimming, right?" He winked. "And now that I am joining you two, we can swim all we want."

"YAY!" Joe cheered.

Erik looked at his older brother a bit confused. "Adam, I thought you wanted a day ta yerself. How come ya came here ta be with us?"

"Because I realized I'd much rather go for a swim on a warm day like this. And I felt bad swimming on my own when I was willing to bet you two felt the same way. Besides…I can't chase or splash anyone on my own. Now…" Adam unbuttoned his shirt. "Do you want to stand here wondering why I'm all brotherly right now, or do you want to swim?" his shirt fell to the ground as he opened his pants. "Your choice, bro."

A smile as broad as the lake itself crossed the younger boy's face, and his eyes lit up like at Christmas when he shouted out racing back to the lake. "Last one in has ta…," he hesitated knowing that Adam still would be shucking clothes when he himself hit the water "has ta be the bestest big brother of all time."

Laughing Adam nodded. "That would be me then!"

After a long afternoon in the water and with five minutes to spare, the three brothers walked back into the camp, carrying fish, their shoes over their shoulders, Joe practically skipping, and all three talking up a storm.

"Hi Ma, Pa…we got some fish for supper!" Adam lifted the string of fish up in the air, a big grin on his face. "Think this is enough?" He knew it would be more than enough of course, but that was part of the fun.

Ben had to hide a grin. After all his oldest son's complaining about his younger brothers under foot the last while, it looked like he ended up with the boys anyway. "Well, it looks like we will have a feast tonight! Well done, boys. Now lets see who caught the most of these beauties?"

"Not me, Pa…I don't see why they like it so much." Joe pulled a face that made the rest laugh.

"It does require patience, my darling." Marie took the fish and made sure to admire them.

"Guess Erik caught the most, Pa, although I caught a few after we were done swimming."

"You both did well…I will go and prepare these." As she turned away Marie added, "I think you three have some chores to do, hmm?"

Adam grinned. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Boy Mama, you sure nuf know how to spoil a feller's good time with the mention of chores." Although Erik grumbled he had a small smile on his face and was already starting on the chores he knew he had to complete if he wanted to eat that night, let alone go to bed without an aching backside.

"Marie, let me have the fish and I will get to cleaning them for you if you want, while you set to getting the rest of the meal ready. Erik, Joe, please make sure there is plenty of wood for a fire." Ben nodded his head in the direction of the back of the wagon where he had placed the large tub they used for baths. As he and Marie had decided earlier, the boys would get a proper hot bath tonight and their hair washed and cut.

Erik's shoulders slumped at the sight of the tub out. He knew what it meant and he hated baths and haircuts. "Mama, we went swimming," biting his lip just a slight bit he added "with Adam and then comed right back here. We is clean as, as can be."

Marie had to hide a smile. She knew her boys well. Adam was pleased that there would be a bath that evening. He liked taking a bath, liked the smell of soap and washing his hair especially. Joe didn't really mind it that much, but like most other boys his age he didn't particularly care about it either. It took up precious time and he was usually too restless to get a proper bath. Erik was the only one who truly hated it and would try anything not to have to have one. The pleading look, the biting of his lip, the defeated face…it all made her smile and then tousle his hair. "Darling, refreshing as swimming can be, it is not a proper bath with soap. And you have not washed your hair. There is sand in it now and I know there is sand between your toes. You will take a bath and feel all nice and clean again." She knew there was no way out for him anyway, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be nice about it. "Now please, go and help your little brother get the firewood."

One look from his father to his mother told him there was no point in arguing or putting up a big protest like he usually would. He may not be as smart as Adam, but what he did know was when Pa was at the end of his rope and not to push. That, he was much better at then either of his brothers, "Yessem."

While his middle son had been talking Ben took his slight hesitation for something more than his wife did and before his oldest could get off to do his chores he decided to address his concern. "Adam, you were with your brothers swimming today I take it?."

Adam was in the middle of turning away and turned back around. "Yes, sir. I'd walked around town a bit and then decided that going for a swim was just the thing on a hot afternoon. Didn't think it was fair for me to go swimming alone…" he grinned, "besides, there's no fun in that. Oh…" He suddenly figured now was as good a time as another to ask his Pa, "I met a guy in town, about my age. He couldn't show me around today because his Pa expected him back to help him, but he's off tomorrow afternoon. Would it be okay if I went with him tomorrow?"

Ben's suspicions were aroused at the quick yes sir, but soon forgotten when Adam changed the subject so fast and with the eager look in his son's eyes at the prospect of spending an afternoon with a boy closer to his own age. "What do you know about this boy, son?" Ben was not too keen on letting his son go off with a boy he knew nothing about.

Adam grinned, not at all put upon by Pa's reluctance and the questions. He was too relieved Pa didn't say no right away, having some sort of job for him the next day. And he also knew he had to play this right or Pa would never let him go. "Well…you'll like the fact that his Pa won't let him go near that saloon either. And that he's as strict as you are." He couldn't help putting that in, with a grin still, though. "I don't really know all that much, I'll admit. I know he works for his father and his name is Pete, but I never asked for his last name or anything." He threw his Father a puppy look that would have rivaled his youngest brother's. "Please, Pa, I never get the chance to hang out with boys my age, we never stay long enough. I haven't even talked to a guy my age in more than 6 months…"

"Go and get your chores done and I will talk it over with your mother."

Adam bit back a remark that would have been considered as arguing and would probably have meant he wouldn't get the requested permission. "Yes, sir." And off he was, hoping Ma would work her magic on Pa as usual.

As the boy left Ben looked at Marie. "He doesn't know this boy's last name, he just met him in town for a few minutes and I am expected to let him go off with him to heavens know where tomorrow? Why, because his Pa won't let him in a saloon!"

"Oh Ben, since when do two boys ask each other's last name? It is not like he is courting a girl in town. This is a possible friend. Where can they go that is so bad?"

"Where can they go that is so bad? I would say that there are a good many places around here I would not want my sons going to. This is a dangerous and unsettled land, Marie."

Marie placed her hand on his arm. "He needs friends, Ben. I know he has brothers, but he is lonely too. Can you not see that?"

"Lonely? With a near fifty people on this wagon train, how can he be lonely!"

Not responding to that, knowing her husband would understand if he gave it some thought, she raised her hand and gently touched his cheek. "You could ask Mr. Orowitz if he knows a boy by the name Pete. Or more. See what he says."

Ben placed his hand gently over his wife's as she stroked his cheek. If he really thought about it he knew just what Marie meant. Adam was the oldest child on the train. The next closest to him was twenty two year old Tim Jamison and his new bride. The other kids were 14 or under. Looking into Marie's eyes he knew that once again his son's champion was about to win. He had a hard time going against this woman. "Ok, get one of the boys to take over cleaning the fish and I will go to town and check out his Pete. If I am satisfied then he may go with him."

A smile crossed her face and she leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you, my love."

Ben shook his head as he bent to kiss her, not caring who was watching. Once he pulled away from her he smiled. "That boy owes you big time for this you know. I think they all know that while I have no problem saying NO to them, I do have trouble saying that to you."

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

We would like to thank the reviewers, both on the site and privately. It's all appreciated. And we definitely owe you all an apology. We never meant to leave this much time between chapters especially since it's all finished already. But in giving it a quick review before posting we realised there were a few parts in this story that needed to be changed because they don't meet the site's criteria with our rating. In fact, there was content that is not allowed on this site at all. Although we still make it clear Ben and Marie are very physical and passionate people, we have taken out all explicit content. We're holding on to the original version, but won't post the story like that on this site.

Anyway, between that and the holidays, time got away from us. Hope you'll forgive us.

Chapter 6

Ben turned on his heels and made his way to the general store to make his inquires. After leaving there he felt much better about letting Adam go with this Pete Devlin for the afternoon. From all that Eli told him Pete's father was a very strict man and his children were well behaved and well thought of in the town. He didn't feel he needed to go any further afield than Eli as he felt a connection with the man and trusted his judgment. The father was also filled in a bit more on places that the boys should not be venturing to even close to town.

* * *

"Hey Adam!" Erik dumped the load of firewood he was carrying onto the rest that was sitting beside the fire. "You think Pa is go'n let ya go with this here Pete guy?

Adam looked up for a moment from cleaning the fish and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew what his father was doing and was almost positive the outcome would be in his favor. "From what I've heard, Pete's Pa is almost like our own, if not worse, so if Pa finds someone to confirm that…yeah I bet he'll let me. Bet there's gonna be a long list of do's and don'ts, though."

"Hey, can't be as long as the list I always get." Joe put on a pout as he plopped down just as Marie walked around the wagon joining them.

"Have you finished your chores, Joseph?" Marie knew her youngest well and looked down on him with crossed arms.

A sigh followed. "No, ma'am…" And the 8 year old scrambled back to his feet, barely escaping a swat aimed at his backside as he scampered off to finish.

"I did not think so. Adam, if you are ready, I would like those fish to start cooking them. Your father should be back any moment."

"Yes, ma'am...I'm done."

"Mama, you think it would be ok if right after supper I went over ta Tommy's wagon and see how he is feel'n now? Since he had that bellyache taday his Mama wouldn't let him come with us. Maybe we can has us a few games of checkers."

Marie looked into Erik's eager eyes and almost relented already. "And how about your school work? Hmm?"

"School work." His displeasure was clearly showing through. "Can't we has a break from that while we is stopped? Even in regular schools, kids gets vacation times"

She couldn't help a chuckle. "I suppose you are right, but you have not been in school as many hours as children in regular schools have, so you need more study time." Seeing the look on his face she touched his arm. "Very well, because Tommy has been sick while he should have been out with you boys, I suppose I can let you off schoolwork for one evening so you can cheer your friend up a bit."

Erik's face lit up and the smile on his face showed just how much he appreciated it. "Thanks loads, mama. I'll be back in time fer bed. I promise."

"You had better or it will not be your father you answer too, Erik." Even though her face was a smile she knew the promise was clear. "And I had better go and cook these fish or your Father will have no supper. We would not want that, would we?"

"Heck, no Mama. Pa can be a worse bear than me when he is hungry."

Ben arrived back from the small town just as Marie had instructed the boys to wash for supper. As he came into their camp area he had a smile on his face. "I don't know how, woman, but you have a special way with fresh trout like no other cook I have known. That delicious aroma is floating half way back to town. And I am starved."

With a grin she looked up. "You are a flatterer, Ben Cartwright, of course, right now, everything would smell good to you. When you are starved, stale bread is good. But you can flatter me any day, love."

Adam glanced at his father, not daring to ask, but wanting to know. After a second, however, he went back to getting the plates out of the wagon.

Ben spoke with Marie and then, once they were all sitting together, the blessing said, he looked to Adam. "I expect you to behave yourself tomorrow. I understand that Pete's father, George Devlin is very strict and has limits and boundaries for his son also. You are to be sure that you go nowhere that Mr. Devlin would not approve of. If I find out that you did, you will pay the consequences just as if I had set those limits. Understand?"

His father's tone and the set of his jaw and unyielding gaze left no room for misunderstanding and Adam quickly nodded, unable to help the broad grin on his face as he realized that he had permission to go off the next day.

"Understood, sir!" He poked with his fork in the fish before adding "Thanks, Pa." The words may have been simple, but for the stubborn, sometimes moody, 16 year old eldest Cartwright son they were not words he used often, certainly not in that serious tone. "That means a lot to me." It was as close as he would come to talking about his feelings.

"Does that mean me and Erik can't go swimmin' again? Just cause ole Adam gets to go off with that Pete guy?" Joe's face was the perfect picture of misery.

"It means you can find something else to do tomorrow with either Erik or one of your other friends from the train. You have plenty of young ones your age here to play with. Adam has no one and deserves the chance to be with a boy his own age. Now there will be no pouting about it." Then with a wink to Marie Ben added. "And you never know, your mother and I just may feel like a swim and a picnic by the lake tomorrow."

"Would ya? Would ya, Mama? Can we?" Joe couldn't sit still anymore and started to bounce. "Oh please, can we?"

"Hey that would be real great if we could, don't know how much nice weather fer swimming we gots left." Erik loved family times like this, but he almost wished Pa hadn't said that. As they had walked to the lake he had seen some caves and he thought he would like to explore, but with Pa and Mama along that would be out of the question.

Marie looked from the boys to Ben and smiled indulgently. She had already given in, in her heart. "I think that is a lovely idea, Ben. I would not mind to get my feet wet myself."

"Good, now that is settled, lets get to his delicious looking meal so we can get on with baths and haircuts."

"Haircuts?" The look of horror on Joe's face was almost comical.

"Yes, haircuts! Now eat, you are first young man."

Erik added nothing to the conversation about baths or haircuts. He asked Mama if he could leave right after supper and after talking about school work. She agreed and he was not about to bring any attention to him and baths. He figured he was out of this one.

Once supper was over Ben had Adam help him set up the area for the tub with blankets around it for privacy and then they filled it with the water from the extra large pot that had been on heating during the meal, and some cool water from the stream to make sure it was not too hot.

As soon as he had finished his chores for the cleaning up Erik had hightailed it out of there for Tommy's wagon. Mama had said he could go right after supper and he was not intending on sticking around one minute more than he had too.

"Erik!" Marie called after him. "Come back….I did not say you could leave right after supper! I said you did not have to do school work, that did not include not taking a bath, young man."

Erik stopped in his tracks, turned around but made no move to go back to their camp. "Yes you did, Mama. I asked if I could go right after supper. And you said about school work then said I didn't have ta does that tanight and said I could go. You didn't say nufn about after a bath."

"Erik…I said I would let you off your school work. I did not repeat your every word." There wasn't a hint of a smile on the woman's face as her eyes were starting to fire. "You will not twist my words like your older brother does. And you will not argue me."

Ben had not interfered as he figured this one was between his wife and their son. He had no doubt who would come out the winner of this one.

A big part of Erik wanted to argue with his mother, but seeing her standing there like that and the tone she was using (her French accent always seemed to come out more when her temper was rising) told him he would lose before he started. Unlike his two brothers he was very seldom one to push when he knew it was a losing battle. With a big sigh he headed back toward the camp speaking to his mother as he did. "Yes Mama, but can I at least gets my haircut while Joe is in the tub so it saves me sometime? Please?"

"If your Father will help Joseph with his bath. I do not trust him to wash his hair alone."

"Pa, please?"

"Yes, son, I can do that if you promise you will not try and pull a trick like this again. I have a good mind to rescind your mother's permission to leave our camp tonight."

The look of horror that crossed his son's face had him struggling to hide a grin.

"I said almost, Erik, you may go but don't try to play your mother again." Marie, having felt her temper dissipate as quickly as it had risen, almost defended Erik right there and then, saying that he probably just misunderstood her words, but for once she didn't. She smiled warmly at Erik who quickly answered his father.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Joseph, come on, son, into the tub and get that hair wet."

Before long Joseph and Erik were both clean and Joe was in his nightshirt. Erik had been allowed to put on fresh clothes to go to the Mackenzie's wagon with a warning about coming back as clean as when he left. Adam was up next.

Ben could not resist as he heard Adam step into the tub of fresh hot water. "Son, you need help washing your hair?" As Marie had cut Joe's his hair, Ben had helped Erik as the boy, now being thirteen, was starting to show signs of being embarrassed having his mother see him naked and he, too, still had trouble getting all the soap from his hair. If Ben did not rinse it good for him they knew by experience he would have an itchy head by the next day.

For a second Adam looked about as sick as his brother had earlier when Erik thought Pa would not let him go visit his friend after all, but then he rolled his eyes. "You're so not funny, Pa, I think I can manage alone."

Ben let out a hearty laugh and then turned to his wife whispering. "You know, once the boys are all in bed, I could get the bath ready for you and wash your back." A wicked grin spread on the man's face.

Marie giggled softly and then winked at him. "That is the best offer I have had in ages." With everything they had to do without on the train it was probably their private moments she missed most. She wrapped her arms around him. "I have missed you."

"Getting any real private time has been so hard. It takes a lot to think of new ways to be intimate with you without waking the boys. BUT, my dear, I have a solution to that on this stop."

Without letting go she looked up, a puzzled look on her face. "Oh? Go on, Ben, tell me..." It was clear where Joe got his puppy look from. Marie had almost the same look on her face as she tried to persuade Ben to tell her. "A surprise?"

"Yes a surprise." Ben, forgetting for a moment where they were and that his oldest son was just a few steps away, and that only a thin blanket separated them, and that his eight year old was just inside the wagon looking for a book for his bedtime story, set about gently kissing his wife. First on the forehead, working his way to her nose, then cheeks, he was getting caught up in the moment. It had been a few months now since he had any real time alone with this woman that he so loved, months since they had been able to really take full pleasure in each other. As he reached her lips he started off in a gentle kiss, a passion had ignited in him and within seconds he was pressed firmly against her body in a kiss that set fire to their very souls.

"Marie?"

Marie didn't hear the familiar voice for a moment, too wrapped up in the fire that was spreading not only through her soul, but her body as well, causing her to pull her fingers through his hair while her other hand rested on his backside, as if wanting to pull him even closer.

"Marie?" The voice was more pressing now. "Where are you?"

"She's behind the wagon, Mrs. Mackenzie." Adam answered politely from behind his 'curtain', praying the woman would just continue on her way.

"Ben..." Marie mumbled in between two kisses as she came up for air. "I think...there is someone here..."

Ben drew in a deep breath as he softly cursed. What this woman could do to him just looking at her. "I hope Erik did not get into trouble over there. He will surely pay for this interruption." He knew he had to have a minute to himself to get his body under control again. "You see what Vicki wants and I will check on what is taking Joseph so long to find that book. I hope he is not into things in the wagon he should not be in." With that, Ben left Marie, going the long way around to enter the wagon and avoid Vicki. Marie had all of one second to will the blush from her face and straighten her dress a little before stepping out from behind the wagon to greet Vicki.

As Ben passed the area with Adam in the tub he peeked in. "Hurry up there, Adam, I think we need to get this cleaned up. Your mother and I will take our baths tomorrow night."

Adam let out a sigh. He enjoyed his baths, not just to get clean or relax, but he usually brought a book and after he had finished washing he would just sit there reading as the warm water…well, if he was honest the water wasn't exactly warm anymore. "Yes, Pa. I'm coming out." And with those words he put his brand new book down and rose from the tub reaching for his towel and started drying himself. "Sure was nice, Pa. Don't know why Erik doesn't like it."

As Ben entered the back of the wagon he called over his shoulder "Because he is a 13 year old boy and not many 13 year olds like baths." Ben did not wait for a response, as none was expected. He did chuckle to himself though, reminiscing over Erik's life. He was always a pleasant child from the time he was born. It seemed as long as he was fed and dry he had a smile of his face, that is until the first time Inger went to give him a bath. The boy screeched from the moment his mother took a washcloth to him until he was out and dried off. It seemed to be a fight from then on to get the boy to bathe, that is until he was about 2 and Ben had enough of fighting him at bath time and Erik got his first real spanking from his father. After that, he still at times fought getting a bath, but never again were there the temper tantrums and screeching. Funny thing was, the boy loved to swim and had from the first time Ben took him into the water.

"Little Joe, you have that book yet?" Ben entered the wagon and had to laugh to see Joe jump as if he were up to something.

"Hiya, Pa." Joe quickly recovered. "I couldn't find it." Not that he had really tried to find it. He had started to, but had been distracted by a find next to Adam's box. It wasn't exactly IN the box, so he figured it was fair game, even though he knew the small pebbles were a collection belonging to his oldest brother. Even though Adam knew they added weight to the content of the wagon, he had carefully collected small pebbles and rocks along the way, pebbles that to him told the story of their journey. He had all the colors they had seen on the road, samples of the geology of the land. He had taken it out of the box earlier before his bath and had forgotten to put it back. Joe looked up at his father, a guilty look still on his face. "They weren't in the box, Pa…honest…ain't they pretty?"

Ben raised his one eyebrow as he gave Joe a stern look. "Yes they are, Joe, but you know you should not have them don't you. Those are very special to your brother. He has gathered those up from places all across this great country since he was old enough to start picking them up, I think. I bet you he could tell you exactly where he got each one and just when he did to. Each one tells a story for him."

Joe's eyes were shining as Ben was talking. "I know, Pa, he's told me about some of them, where they are from an all. And then he starts tellin' bout the things that happened that day." He looked up at his father "I like it when he tells stories, Pa, but I won't touch them no more." Carefully, as if they were the most precious jewels he placed them back in the leather bag Adam kept them in. "Just wish Adam would tell more stories."

Ben watched as Joe took care to replace the rocks in their "jewel" pouch as thoughts of some of the stories behind those precious gems came to his mind. A small smile formed on his face at the thought of some of those stories. Then on hearing Joe's words as he replaced them his eyes got a great sadness at some of the stories that he knew neither he nor his oldest son would ever share with his two youngest. At least not for a good many years. He also knew that there were a few stories that he himself had not heard yet. Little boy's secrets from his Pa of perhaps a misadventure. "I bet there are a few of those stories that I have not heard yet myself, son. Instead of reading a story tonight why don't you and I see if we can talk that big brother of yours into telling us about one of these here rocks? Would you like that?"

Joe's face was like the sun breaking through the clouds. The boy bobbed his head up and down. "Would I? Would I ever!" He jumped up from his kneeling position and hugged his father tightly. In some ways Adam and Joe weren't all that different, but when it came to hugs and physical closeness the two were almost complete opposites. Unlike Adam, Joe initiated hugs easily and often. "That'd be great, Pa! I hope Adam does. Maybe of when he was my age." He loved those. "Can I go and play for a bit now, Pa? Erik didn't hafta do schoolwork and play with Tommy.."

Ben loved the enthusiasm of his youngest, he was completely without reserve when it came to showing his emotions so unlike Adam. He took the boy and set him on his lap bathing in the closeness of the boy and the smell of the freshness of him after his bath. He could not resist giving the boy a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. "Don't you mean: Erik did not have to do school work and that he did get to go and play with Tommy? Not he didn't hafta ta play with Tommy?" It seemed Joe's words got mixed up when he was excited just like his brother Erik's did.

Joe looked at his father as if the man was losing it "That's what I said, Pa...so can I?"

Ben couldn't help but chuckle at the boy…it was not what he said but he would not go down that road. "Son, you are all nice and clean and in your nightshirt, I would rather you didn't go off playing." Ben gave him a look before he could object and the continued. "Erik did not go off to Tommy's to play around in the dirt. Tommy spent the day in a sick bed and at most I would think they are playing a game or two of checkers while your brother tells him about your day."

The disappointment was clearly visible and Joe let out a sigh that was just a little too dramatic. "Iffen I can only play when I'm clean maybe I shouldn't have baths again, Pa." The boy was dead-serious. To him it sounded like baths made no sense if it meant you couldn't play because of them. And he saw no problem playing in his nightshirt. He knew better than to suggest taking the nightshirt off completely to prevent if from getting dirty. But suddenly a grin crossed his face again. "Can ya play checkers with me, Pa?"

Ben ignored the boy's comments about the baths, instead he draped an arm around the boy and looked him square in the eye as he spoke to him. "I thought you would never ask. Let's go, one game and then Erik should be back and maybe we can talk that older brother of yours into a story."

T.B.C.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Story?" Adam asked half an hour later after Joe had lost the game.

"Uh huh…ya know, one of those stories to go with the rocks!"

"Have you touched my rocks again without permission?"

Erik, now back from Tommy's and in his nightshirt looked from Adam to Joe. This could not be good. Adam was very picky about Joe or Erik getting into his things and it very often resulted in big trouble. Adam would get all out of sorts and then Pa or Mama would end up having to intervene. Very often Adam's attitude landed him in as much trouble as the culprit.

The boy could tell by the look on his father's face that he was going to squash any arguments before they could get started. "Adam, you must have had them out today at some point and left them out. Joe only saw them there when he went in to look for his storybook. We talked about them for a few minutes while I supervised him putting them back where they belonged for you. We were hoping that you would grace us with a story about one of them to thank him for making sure they were not lost." The tone Ben used was neither that of anger or teasing, just a flat statement of facts.

Adam was more than ready to start a fit about staying out of his things and how Joe never could leave his stuff alone, how a certain younger brother needed a good pants warming to teach him, and more words along that line, probably all spoken in clipped and sarcastic tones, but his father's words caused that speech to freeze on his lips. "Oh...," was all he could say at first. He wasn't usually that careless, but apparently that day he had. He hoped none of them had gotten lost, they meant a lot to him, more than a lot. They represented so much to the still young boy, that the loss of them would be unbearable. "Thanks, Joe," He said, much softer than his earlier words. He didn't apologize, but figured that wasn't necessary. Apologies came hard to the boy, but he would if Joe seemed hurt.

The grin on Joe's face told Adam he wasn't. "That's okay, Adam, ya woulda done that for me too...so?" The puppy look was back "Ya gonna tell a story?"

Adam sighed, but he couldn't suppress a small chuckle either. "I guess I owe you one, don't I?"

Erik let out the breath he was holding. Somehow he just knew that if Adam started up on Joe that things would escalate between the two brothers and that would be the last straw for Pa at this point. No amount of talk from Mama would save his brothers this time and he hated to see such a good day end that way. Besides he really wanted one of those stories too. "Hey Adam, you spose you could show us the rock ya is telling the story about too."

Adam grinned. "Well, why not. I guess I can do that. I'll be back in a minute." He scrambled to his feet and disappeared into the wagon to reappear quickly holding a smooth grey pebble with white lines on it. He sat back down on the ground, leaning with his back against a barrel. "Some stories will have to wait a few years until I'm old and grey and Pa won't be able to do much about it anymore," He gave his father a cheeky grin "but I guess this story is safe to tell. Remember that fair we went to a few years ago, Erik? I think Joe was too young, but you would remember."

The look on the boy's face told everyone that he was thinking real hard, the lines of concentration evident, then the eyes lit up as the memory of the fair came back to him. He knew the fair his brother was talking about but he had never found out the full story behind this particular rock. Some of the stories behind them he knew because he'd been there, but not this one. "Yeah, yeah I remember that fair. We done had to be real good and gets all our chores done just right before Pa would let us go."

Adam nodded. "Exactly. We both worked really hard to get it all done and so Pa let us go with strict instructions for you to stay with me and for me to keep a close eye on you." He wondered briefly if maybe it would have been better to tell another story after all, but decided that it was too long ago now anyway. "Well, we got to the fair and there was just so much to see and do. Pa had given us a bit of money each, to do with as we liked and the first thing you wanted to buy was a big candy apple."

"Erik always does." Joe giggled. "He likes candy."

"He sure does, buddy, and he was even worse back then, I think." Adam winked at his youngest brother.

"So did he buy one?"

"What do you think, Joe? He had the money, Pa had said he could spend it as he wished at the fair...do you think me telling him that he would get sick would have helped?"

Another giggle. "Nah, he woulda bought it anyways."

"Exactly." Adam nodded. "And after that one he bought some taffy and some lady gave him a piece of cake that he ate. And of course, it wasn't half an hour later that he complained his tummy hurt."

The boy in question had sat still and quiet while his two brothers talked as if he was not even there. He could almost remember the taste of that candy apple, it was so good and the taffy almost as good as Mama's. What Adam didn't know that while his brother had been busy chatting with a friend he had walked the few feet back to the stand and got himself another candy apple and munched it down in no time. But listening to them he just couldn't stay quiet any longer, "Hey, big brother, I was only 7 or so at the time, you should have stopped me."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh don't I know it! I heard that one a few times…mostly from you back then."

Joe was simply giggling. "So didya go home when Erik got sick?"

"Do you think I'd let that spoil what was promising a wonderful afternoon of fun with my friends? Lucas was at the fair and Paul, and we were going to have some fun."

"So what didya do with Erik then?" Joe was fully engrossed now. "Didya leave him sitting at some bench?"

"Well…not exactly…"

"Yes, Adam," The tone is Ben's voice was one that would have had Adam on the ropes if these questions had come up soon after the fair. "What did you do with your brother?"

Adam looked a bit worried. "Now Pa…this was 6 years ago…and Erik was perfectly all right. He was asleep in one of the tents…," again he wondered if he even should continue.

"Go on son and tell us the rest." Ben was trying very hard not to show any signs of amusement as he watched the expression change on his son's face. After six years even he would not punish either boy for a misdeed, but he sure would make them squirm for a while. His expression and tone gave nothing away.

When he had chosen this story, all Adam had thought about was the fun he had had that day and to tell Joe about that, but from the moment he had started he'd realized that some of it may have been better left untold.

Joe didn't let him hesitate too long though. "Come on, Adam...ya gotta tell us whatcha did."

With a soft sigh, still unsure of Pa's reaction now, Adam continued. "Well, there was this fortune teller that couldn't help noticing Erik getting sick, since he did it right on her crystal bowl," A glance in his brother's direction followed, "but she said not to worry about it, crystal was easily cleaned for which I was very glad. Erik didn't care much by then. While I was contemplating whether or not I should go home she sort of took charge, got Erik inside on a bed and gave him some herbal stuff she said would make him feel better. And I guess it worked, because his stomach settled down and then he fell asleep. I did want to stay with him…," he figured he had better add that, "but she said to go and have fun. Erik would sleep for about two hours and then he would be fine. Well, I didn't think long…Paul and Lucas were waiting for me."

Ben looked over at Marie for her reaction as Adam told about leaving his sick younger brother in the hands of a stranger. A stranger that by the description Adam was giving was a gypsy. Who knows what could have happened. What he could see on her face was pure worry, even horror at that thought and the look on Adam's face was just as clear.

"Ma, you don't have to say it," He said imploringly. "Looking back on it I know it was incredibly stupid, but Erik was sleeping so peacefully and all those people seemed so normal and nice behind the scenes. I guess at 10 I just didn't see the danger."

Marie placed her hand on his arm. "Do not worry, Adam, I am not angry with you now. But be glad I did not know at the time."

"She was a right nice Lady, Mama. Really. That tea she done gived to me helped a lot and once I woked up she gave me some nice soup. Not as good as yer's but good."

The boy chanced a look at their father to see if he could read him, which for Erik was hard at the best of times. "Pa ya gots ta know that Adam wouldn't leave me less he was sure the lady was a good un."

"Yes son, but still like with your mother be glad that I did not know about it at the time. Now too much time has passed to dwell on it. Just be warned young man," and Pa's look was directed right at Adam and every word was meant, "don't you ever leave one of your brothers like that again." A smile crossed his face as he saw the look on his oldest son's face. Ben couldn't help but give one of his good roaring laughs. "Go on, son, tell your story without fear of reprisal this time. I am interested to see where this particular stone fits in."

Relief washed over Adam's face. "Yes, sir…" and he left it in the middle what he was replying to. "Well, after I left the tent and Erik and Madame Rozsa," he pronounced the name with care, remembering the difficulty that had given him at the time, "I joined up with Paul and Lucas. At first we had a ball walking around, having something to eat, looking at the strongest man in the world…boy, I tell you, back then I thought he really did lift a 1000 pounds and I was so impressed, I nearly dropped my peppermint stick. He didn't look overly big, but he had muscles and no one there could lift those weights. Now of course I know that part of it is a scam, but boy, I thought it was for real. And there was a tiger in one of the tents that they said had eaten a full-grown man only a few days before. He looked ferocious and we stayed well away." Adam was clearly reliving that day with his friends 6 years earlier. "He was growling at us…" With a big growl he suddenly imitated the tiger startling Joe, who first backed up and then started to giggle.

"You are mean, Adam!"

Adam grinned wickedly, "Gotcha, didn't I?"

"So how about that pebble then?" Joe asked as he sat a little closer to his mother, who draped her arm around him.

"Yeah, Adam just how did ya gets that one. I never done heard that story either." Erik regained his balance after almost coming off his chair when Adam let out the growl.

"I was just getting to that. As we passed one of the last tents it had a girl on the stage." Erik rolled his eyes, he should have known a girl was involved, not thinking that at 10 his brother was not as interested in girls as he was today.

" She was dressed in shawls it seemed, and she was dancing…like no dance we'd ever seen." He shook his head. "her whole body was moving and shaking and then she suddenly disappeared inside…but not after blowing a kiss towards the audience." He had been sure she had thrown it in his direction. "A man came on stage telling us about the exotic show she would do and how she had come straight from India to dance for us. She couldn't speak, but dance was her language and for only 10 cents you could see how and would never forget it….boy, did that get people going. Guys were lining up to go. We looked at our money and figured we could do one last thing, so we too lined up, but as we reached the man he just laughed at us and told us we were too young to go in."

Ben's heart had skipped a beat or two as he listened to this part of his son's story. He knew only too well that dance and if he had been there, he would have directed his son away from that display the second they came upon it. Even the prelude show was not for young eyes. When Adam admitted the Roustabout would not let them in, you could hear a faint, "Thank the Lord for that," come from under his breath.

Adam chuckled. At his ripe age of 16 he knew why Pa was concerned, but at 10 he didn't even think about all that. He shook his head. "Of course we should have gone off at that point and believe me, Paul and Lucas wanted to. They didn't want to watch some "dumb ole girl" on stage. They would rather spend their last money doing something more 'manly', like throwing balls at cans or go horse shoe throwing. But something in the story had a hold on me. How could one communicate with one's body? How would she talk if she didn't use her voice? I just HAD to see that show, I had to!"

"Hey brother, I sure done wished ya hadded come back fer me. I woulda like ta see how someone talks with their body. Maybe if one of them there fairs comes around to where we are sometime, ya can take me and Joe to see it."

"Not on your life he won't. None of you will be anywhere near such a show if you value your hides!" Pa's tone left no room for argument. At this point he was not even sure he wanted Adam to continue with this story with Erik there. The boy was getting at that age himself now and who knows what kind of ideas it would put into the boy's head.

"Adam, you had best get on with the story," a raised eyebrow in the boy's direction he hoped would let his son know that he wanted this story kept decent with his young brothers and mother present. "It is just about time for Joseph and Erik to be heading to bed." The tone could not be any flatter.

"Adam hasta finish this first, Pa…," Joe protested.

"He will, mon petit," Marie placed a hand on Ben's arm to calm him down, but she, too, had her worries.

"Yes, sir…," Adam said with a hint of humor to his tone. He quickly picked up the story where he had left off, "so I had decided. I was going to watch that show and try to learn something. I wondered if maybe it would be helpful in future to know how to talk without talking. I remembered hearing someone talk about sign language for deaf people and wondered if this was the same thing. So I talked Paul and Lucas into coming with me and after waiting a few minutes until the crowd was either gone or inside we snuck around the back of the tent. We found an opening there that we could just stick our heads under the tent. We were lucky. From where we were we could just see the stage and the show had already started. But it didn't make any sense to me. All this girl was doing was dance, even if it wasn't any dance we'd ever seen. The music was strange with a lot of drums and she was moving her hips. Then she raised her arms and I thought well…that's it, now she's going to start talking, but again…nothing. And if she did I didn't understand it. Of course, now I know she was an Indian dancer doing a traditional Indian dance, I read about it in a book once and the movement with the arms was a part of that." He knew the men in the audience wouldn't have understood the story behind the dance, the mythology it represented, all they would have seen was a girl dressed in a sari, that gave them just enough of a hint of what was underneath it to keep them mesmerized by the movements of her hips, and with her arms raised her bosom was more accentuated. Yes, at the 'ripe' age of 16 he realized what he had seen and what the men had seen. But not when he was 10. There was nothing shockingly nude on stage and no talking, so his interest hadn't been peeked. "We nearly fell asleep watching. But it was over within minutes and we started to scramble to our feet, talking about how stupid it was. I was thoroughly disappointed, I tell you that! Not only had I wasted my friends' time in watching this show, but I hadn't learned anything about sign language at all. Then…just as we were going back around the tent again to go and find something to do that definitely would be fun to 10 year olds, we heard a voice behind us yelling "Hey! What're ya doin' here?" We turned on our heels to look into the face of the woman who we had just witnessed on stage. With a piece of cloth she was taking the brown off her face, revealing a white skin and she TALKED! And not only did she talk, she wasn't even Indian, she was as American as we were. "Ya ain't got no business sneakin' in, rugrats…now shoo…beat it.." and with those words she threw a handful of pebbles at us." With a grin he held up the pebble in his hand. "This was one of them. I decided to bring it with me to remind me of the lesson learned: never judge a book by its cover…or: beware of a scam."

"Dang, Adam, ya sure coulda wasted a whole dime on that dumb show. Heck that dime woulda gotten ya a whole weeks worth of Candy to share with me. All on some dumb woman pull'n a trick on everybody."

Ben had to smile that even at 13 his middle boy was still very innocent on some subjects and it was this time that he was glad that the boy was not yet at all interested in the opposite sex and that the point of the dance went over his head. And he was also happy that his then 10 year old did not see more than he did. At least it was not the dance of the 7 veils he had seen at a young age. Boy, the memories that brought back to him. Shaking himself from that memory the turned to Adam. "And a good lesson that was to learn, son. Another one would be not to sneak about places little boys don't belong."

Adam just laughed, he knew he could have seen something much more interesting, something he wouldn't mind seeing at his age now, but he knew Pa had been afraid it had been one of 'those' stories and it made him laugh.

"Ok now, Erik, Joe, time you two were in bed."

Erik stood and stretched. "Thanks fer the story, Adam, it was real good. I will has ta file it away in my memory as to which rock it goes with." The boy walked over to his Mama and gave her a kiss. "Night, Mama." Then he went over to his Pa and did the same thing; although 13, he was not at all shy about still showing affection to his parents, not like some 13 year olds. "Night Pa."

"Good night boy." Ben gave the Erik a little squeeze to return the hug. The boy may be nearly as big as his 16 year old brother but his heart was still that of a young 13 year old and Ben was pleased to see the boy so open with his affection. He wished that Adam could have been the same at this age. Hell, he would have loved it if Adam was like this at 8 like Joseph.

"Bonne nuit, darling" Marie as usual gave Erik a kiss on his forehead while Joe hugged Pa. He sure wanted to ask if he could stay up just a little bit longer, but with Erik giving in already and with being in a town for a few days, he didn't want to push his luck. So he just hugged Pa. "Night, Pa…Ma…"

And soon both boys were in their bedrolls like so many young people in the camp. The adults and older offspring sat around the campfire for a while longer, talking quietly until it was time for them too to head for bed. Within minutes it was silent in the camp and the only sound heard were the sounds of nature.

T.B.C.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The morning dawn broke to clear skies with a promise of yet another beautiful day. After years on the sea and rising early Ben Cartwright had been up to watch the sunrise over the mountain just behind them. He could honestly say that in all his years of travel across this great land and that of his time at sea he had never really seen a more beautiful sight. On the last day of travel getting to this Eagle Station he had noticed the extent of the beauty of the landscape around them, but it was not until he relaxed some by himself in the peace and tranquility of the early morning that he really realized just how beautiful the land was against the back drop of the snow capped mountains. The sunrays cascading over the pure white snow and the emerald green of the massive pines was breath taking. As Ben sat and watched the sun come up he decided that before they left this land he and his family would venture higher into the mountain, perhaps to this Lake Tahoe he had heard so much about, and see just what it all looked like close up.

He had chosen to let his sons and wife sleep in this morning. While they were traveling, each day began before the sun rose and very often did not end until the sun was setting. His boys very seldom complained about this or the chores they had to do to help out so he saw no reason why, when they were stopped like this, he could not indulge them some. He also knew while she would not admit it, his Marie could use the extra sleep too.

All around him he could hear the sounds of the camp coming to live. He took one last look at those mountains, wondering as he did how anything so beautiful could be so deadly if one was not careful and when the snows started to fall.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" the voice behind him could only be one person. She placed a hand on his back as she joined him.

Ben didn't turn to look at his wife but kept his eyes on the site before him as he spoke. "Yes, very. It is hard to believe that something that looks as peaceful and majestic as those snow capped mountains could hold the danger they are feared for when the snows come. You know, once we are on our way, there is no stopping or turning back. Sam Cutter and I were talking earlier and he said that we can't stay a day longer than necessary here, as much as he would like too. We have to get through those mountains before any heavy snowfall. Knowing that so many things can happen to delay our progress, we can't waste a day more then necessary."

Worried she looked up at him. "But he did say it was safe to go?" Part of her wished they could stay in this town a bit longer, but if Sam Cutter said they had to go, that is what they would do. Something in Ben's words had her worried though. "Did we make a mistake in stopping?"

Ben could hear a slight panic in his wife's voice, something very unlike her, and he realized that he had her worried. He stood, turned to Marie and gathered her in his arms, hugging her close to him as he kissed the top of her head. "No darling, we didn't make a mistake. It was one of the reasons Sam has pushed us all so hard this last month. So we could stop here and get needed supplies and a much needed rest. He says the first snows are at least a month away in the high county where the worst of our crossing will be. We should hit there in a few days once we leave here. We leave the day after tomorrow."

Taking a deep breath Marie nodded. "I am sure we will be fine, if both you and he say we will be. You know I have full faith in you. And Sam is very knowledgeable, he has done this many times before." She blushed a little. "It was silly of me to worry."

"No my dear, it was not silly of you to worry about our family. Speaking of which, I think those boys have slept enough of the morning away. It's near eight o'clock. Just one thing before I do get them up though. Don't you plan on anything for supper tonight. I'm taking my favorite gal out to supper tonight and the boys will eat with Luke and Vicki."

A bright smile crossed Marie's face. "Oh Ben... a dinner, just for us, do you know how long that has been? Too long!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and, not caring about a possible audience, she kissed him. Ben wrapped himself in her embrace and returned the kiss with a fire that was burning inside of him.

"Can't we leave you two alone for a few minutes without you starting to kiss?" Adam's laugh could be heard from behind the trees. He was carrying a bucket.

Marie giggled as she glanced in his direction, not letting go of Ben though. "Cheeky boy..."

"A cheeky boy that could find another set of cheeks on fire for spying on his parents." Ben's tone was stern but the smile on his face and the mischief dancing in his eyes told another story and Adam could read his father well enough to know those cheeks were safe. "I see you have already gotten some fresh water for us. How about you start the coffee while your mother and I get the boys up."

"Sure, Pa, better my coffee than yours, right?" And with a chuckle that sounded a lot like his youngest brother's giggle Adam took off back to the wagon, almost spilling the water in his haste.

Ben shook his head while smiling after his son. "That boy is pushing his luck. Now where we were? Oh yes, I remember," he bent again and gave his wife another kiss before speaking again. "It has been too long since we have had a meal out ourselves. It's not a fancy place by any means, but we will not have to contend with children. Speaking of which, I suppose I have to give up kissing you and get those other two up. Unlike their big brother they will not get out of bed on their own."

Marie laughed. "Joseph will still be curled up under his blanket and Erik will be quietly snoring, sleeping on two ears." She wrapped her arm around him as they headed back. "But I think Adam is trying to make sure you will not change your mind on his free afternoon. He can be quite calculating, that boy of yours."

"Oh so that is the way it is, woman. When he is calculating or up to no good, he is mine. When he is behaving and doing well, he is ours. Well just for that you can tackle getting YOUR son up, I will get our gentle middle son up."

Still laughing Marie peeked under the wagon. "Yes, both still asleep..." She shook Erik's body. "Darling, wake up..."

Ben watched as his wife purposely went to get their son Erik up first despite his earlier words. She knew as well as he did that while the boy didn't like to get up, he was never the bear her youngest could be in the morning, no matter how much sleep he got. Ben left the getting up of the two youngest to their mother while he busied himself with his morning chores.

Before long the whole camp was bustling with activities. The Cartwright and Mackenzie children seemed to be on their best behavior in order to make sure they got their free time that afternoon. There really wasn't that much for the boys to do once the morning routine was done. Today, Ben was going to make sure that their wagon was fit and ready for travel. They would be leaving in three days and he was not a man to leave things until the last minute, as one never knew what could happen. He recalled the last delay the group had. Homer Miller had decided that his time was best spent in the town saloon and had not checked his wagon even though he said he had and insisted it was in good shape. They pulled out and were a good half-day away from the town when he ran into trouble. The axle broke on his wagon and when it hit the ground it had broken two of his wheels. That had cost the whole train two and a half days of travel while they helped him repair all the damage. Homer's wife, who had been inside the wagon, had sustained a broken arm from being tossed about when the wagon hit the ground.

No, he would get his repairs done now if any were needed and make sure that they were ready to go on time.

As soon as lunch was over Ben turned his attention to Adam. "Son, you are free to go and meet up with this Pete Devlin now, I won't need your help today, but be prepared to be putting in a full day tomorrow if I need you. Remember about what I said, you go nowhere that I would not approve of. From what I have been told that would be any place that Mr. Devlin does not allow Pete to go. You saying he never told you any different is not an excuse. You know the types of places I forbid you to go so keep that in mind. I also want you back in good time today. Your mother and I are going out for the evening and you are to watch your brothers. Mrs. Mackenzie will feed you all and she and Luke will be on hand if needed, but you will look out for them."

No complaint came from the boy's lips, even though at other times he might have argued having to watch his brothers or rolled his eyes at the warnings. This time all that was heard was a clear "yes, sir!" There was no way Adam was going to risk not being allowed to go off at the last minute. "I'll be back on time to help Mrs. Mackenzie get ready for supper too and watch Joe and Erik. See you later, Pa...bye, Ma!"

"You don't have to worry about helping with the supper Adam, Dani can do that, but I do expect you boys to do the clearing up."

But the boy was off, practically running towards the meeting place, excited as he was, not even looking at the surroundings much.

As he reached the crooked oak tree he saw Pete was already waiting for him. He grinned broadly and waved. "Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting, Pa had a long list of do's and don'ts before I was allowed off."

A broad smile formed on Pete's face also. "You too? I didn't think my Pa would ever stop with all the do's and don'ts. I get that every time I leave the place. You would think that by now he would know I know the rules. So you think you will have any trouble getting away tonight? If I remember right, sneaking out of a little camp is a lot harder than sneaking out of the house."

"Don't think I'll have a problem." Adam grinned. "Pa and Ma are going out tonight and even though we'll have supper with friends of ours I'm watching my brothers. So once they're asleep, I can go. I overheard Mr and Mrs Mackenzie earlier today saying my Pa has a special night planned and they're not coming back until tomorrow, so I should be safe."

"Good! So what do you want to see first?"

"Well…," Adam hesitated. "everything I can think of is off limits, I bet. Those caves you told about…that Lake Tahoe you mentioned…," he sighed "why are the best things always out of bounds? Parents have no sense of fun."

A devilish smile crossed Pete's face, "Yeah but what our parents don't know can't hurt us. Mount up, friend, I have an old Indian cave that is calling your name; and then we can swing by where we are going to meet later."

Matching Pete's grin Adam immediately mounted up again. "I knew I liked you when we met yesterday. I like the way you think. 'What Pa don't know won't hurt me' has been my motto for as long as I can remember." Adam had always been the kind to give as little information as possible. He wouldn't tell his father an outright lie, but would not volunteer any information either, certainly not incriminating information. Of course Pa had learned to ask rather specific questions at times and give specific instructions so there were few loopholes.

As they rode through the countryside he sniffed the air, the smell of the pine trees filling his nostrils. "The trees here seem taller than anywhere we've been before. These pines are truly majestic."

"We have some of the pretties country around here that I ever saw and you can't beat it for other things too. The land is real good for crops in most places, the game is plentiful and lots of good water. I don't have time today to take you to Tahoe and the other caves up there, but if you could see that, this," Pete swept his arm out in front of him to take in all they are looking at, "this here in the valley is nothing on what you see further up the mountains." His head nodded in the direction of Lake Tahoe, "And believe me, Adam, these Ponderosa pines down here in the low land is nothing compared to what you will see up there."

"Sounds like you're selling concessions here," Adam laughed and then nodded at the pines. "Is that what they're called? Ponderosa pines?"

Pete looked over at Adam with a quizzical look on his face. "Selling what?" Boy, did this new kid have some fancy way of talking.

Realizing his mistake Adam quickly corrected himself, not wanting to antagonize his new friend. "I meant, sounds like you're trying to sell me some land here." He grinned. "You wouldn't have any trouble, pal."

"Naw, I don't own any land ta sell ya, but this sure is a pretty country and well, I just think it is the best place around. When Pa said we were moving out here because Uncle Frank wrote and said how great it was and that Pa could make a good living me and my brother and sisters were upset with leaving our home and friends, but once you see this place ya love it." Pete looked over at a stand of the trees in question, "Yep, Ponderosa pines they is. You should see how big some of them there pine cones get. Near big as some small saplings. So tell me some about yourself."

Adam shrugged. "Not much to tell. I've lived all over the place, got two brothers, from different mothers and we're on our way to San Francisco. Originally I'm from Boston, but we lived in New Orleans for a long time."

"Wow, you must have seen about all of this country there is to see."

With a grin Adam nodded, "Feels like it anyhow."

"So, you are a family of them there Mormons that use to be around these here parts are ya? Yer Pa's got three wives? What ya call the ones that ain't yer Ma?"

It was impossible not to laugh. Despite the tragedies that were the background to this story, Adam just couldn't help suddenly picturing his father married to all three of his wives as the same time. They would probably drive him crazy. "No, sorry for laughing, but I was just picturing Pa with all three of them and wondered how long it would take them to drive him to insanity. No, my Ma died giving birth to me, Erik's Ma was killed by Indians when he was just a baby and Joe's Ma…well, so far she's survived Joe being born and all the antics we put her through, including traveling through this country, so I have a feeling we're okay with her now. And you? Got any siblings?

When first hearing the laugh coming from his new friend, Pete was a bit put out thinking the boy was laughing at him for some reason, but once he heard Adam's explanation and on realizing how funny what he had assumed sounded, he couldn't help but join in laughing. "Ya sure got to admit, friend, that the way you put it, sure sounded like yer Pa was kept busy with three wives. Me I got me one older sister, three younger and a younger brother and one in the oven as the saying goes…but don't ya dare tell my folks I put that so crude as Ma would say. Pa'd skin me seven ways to Sunday".

"Your Pa sure skins a lot." Adam grinned and followed Pete along a bend in the road. "Won't tell a soul." But he thought the expression was quite funny. Of course during their travels he had heard many expressions for women being pregnant, and many other things as well, all having been neatly filed away in his brains.

"Good, cause you are right, my Pa does skin a lot. He and Ma are firm believers in spare the rod and spoil the child. Mind ya, he ain't harsh or cruel like some Pa's but he sure can warm the britches."

"Guess that's what Pa heard in town when he asked around a bit about you and your family. He wanted to know you weren't some sort of ruffian. He must have heard about your Pa and thought he sounded a lot like him." Adam could only imagine those talks. "So you're the oldest son too." Even though Pete mentioned an older sister, Adam knew that the fact that his new friend was the oldest son held many responsibilities. "Your family got a big spread?"

"Big enough when you are the only boy old enough to really help out more. Lots of times I wish the twins Callie and Emmie were boys. They are 14 and could do more if they were boys and not so scrawny. We got about one hundred and fifty acres, most in crops, run a few head of cattle and me and Pa catch a few wild horses here and there to break to sell to folks like you all on the way over the mountains. Not a big operation by any means but it keeps us going." Adam nodded his appreciation of the size of the Devlin operation. He knew it certainly would keep a family busy. "What are your folks planning on doing over there in California? You setting up in a business or something?"

"Pa wants to go into ranching. He's always dreamt of that, but it might be a while before he'll be able to realize his dream."

"I've heard California is good for ranching too. Too bad you couldn't settle around these parts, so many head over the Sierra's when right here is all a man could want. There's a lot of good land to be had."

They had been riding for about thirty minutes now and Pete's gaze left Adam and followed up the side of some foothills that lead to a mountain.

"Up ahead there, just about the foothills is the cave I want to show you. We will have to leave the horses tethered and climb up."

"No problem, I've climbed enough while on the trail. More than I care for. Can't wait to see that cave. It's an Indian cave you said, right? Are there any murals in it?"

"Hold your horses and you will see, pull up over there and we can tie these beasts up to a tree and start that climb.

Both boys soon had their mounts settled and started the climb up to the cave. It was a good way up the side of the mountain and took some doing, but after a couple of close calls with slipping, they were standing outside the entrance to the cave. "Now you see why my Pa has put this place off limits."

Adam could only nod, so impressed was he with the sight that greeted them. He could certainly understand why the place was off limits. The entrance alone would be enough to cause a parent to forbid it. Even though the cave was well hidden with tall pines covering it, there was barely anything to stand on between the entrance and the drop into the valley, only a small ridge. But what had Adam mesmerized was the cave itself. There were indeed murals which, upon a closer look, seemed to represent battles and hunts. He let his fingers slide across the bows and faces on the walls of the cave. In the middle was a large rock with a few artifacts on it and suddenly Adam turned around to Pete.

"Are you sure this isn't some sacred Indian place?"

Pete was busy lighting a couple of torches that were just inside the cave, the murals on the walls almost seemed to come to life in the illumination of the light. "Let's just put it this way: we would be better off getting caught here by our Pa's than by the Paiutes."

"Well, that makes it crystal clear." Adam knew from experience how Pa felt about his explorations, especially when he'd specifically been told not to go somewhere. On numerous occasions had he found out just how Pa felt about disobedience, as he put it. But Paiutes? "Weren't they a peaceful tribe? Damn, it must be really sacred then." But as he looked around, right there and then, he wouldn't leave it for the world. It was an awesome place, filled with ancient mystique and tradition. He could just picture a Paiute medicine man coming in here to pay tribute to the spirits or perform a ritual in prayer for a sick chief. Adam soaked up the atmosphere as he walked around in the cave. "It is incredible."

"Figured you were the type of guy that would appreciate this. But listen, you can't say anything to anyone about it being here. I really don't think many know about it. My Pa does, he and me found it together not long after settling here. There are a few folks here bouts or those passing through that would love to come up here and steal some of the stuff in here and that would just stir up them Injuns. They are normally a very peaceful people but ya don't disturb their scared grounds."

"Course not!" Adam said with vehemence. "What do you take me for." But then he softened, "I would never risk people stealing from the Indians. I feel funny being here, like I'm trespassing, which we are, of course, but I would never steal from them or stir up some conflict or worse. It is an awesome place to be. It feels so powerful! And it's very beautiful as well…," he was still walking around, reaching out to touch things, but barely touching them as if they were too precious to just touch. "Thanks for taking me here. Wish we'd know what it was used for, but well, you can't hardly go to the Paiute and ask."

"Hell no! That is the last thing I would do. There is a legend that they have a buried treasure around these parts from a long time ago. I've scouted out in this cave as far in as I dare, not that I would take it, just to see it and the thrill of looking for it. But I have not found a sign of it. When you are done here, we can walk further back to some of the caverns. It looks like maybe years ago they lived here, families or something each in a cavern. I don't know much about Indians, but even to me it looks like each family told their story in a painting or by even chiseling out the rock. Come on, I will show you, but be careful there are some narrow walk ways with long drops and loose rocks too."

"Show the way, pal." Adam was only too eager to follow his new friend deeper into the cave. "But let's make sure to bring those torches, just to be safe." Taking one of the torches he walked to the back of the cave, slowly and carefully following Pete. "That's what they did, since they couldn't write down their history, they made drawings on the walls. I've seen a few on the way here, but this one really is the best so far."

"Funny, ya know I'm not one for history that I had to learn in school back in Indiana or what Ma makes us read about, but well, seeing this all just fascinates me too. Much better then read'n it in dumb old books." Then Pete remembered what Adam said about books and quickly added. "No offence to you and yer books, I just don't like boring history books."

"No offence taken." As they walked further into the cave around a bend in the rocky tunnel Adam could indeed see that there were many stories told on the walls and he stopped at most of them, to get a better look. "Can't help loving to read. When I read a book it's like I'm there, you know? When it's a good book you just get pulled in, the world is at your feet. Some day I'm going to see all those places I read about, every single one of them."

"Yeah and pigs will fly over the moon. No way anybody can get ta all them places in books. I guess I just ain't never had no book that interested me that much."

"Then you've read the wrong books, Pete. Believe me." Adam was positive he would see all those places, but wasn't about to start an argument there. He would just prove this guy wrong later. It made him grin to himself a little.

"You know it's too bad that you ain't staying around here. I got me a feeling we could be pretty good friends."

"I bet we could be…but we're moving on to San Francisco. Not sure if that can be better than this, but I'm not the one deciding." Another grin crossed Adam's face. "Talking about friends…where's that poker game tonight?"

"Me and the guys got another cave about a mile from here all set up for our nights out. Got a table and some chairs, lanterns, some food supplies and the fix'n for a good fire on cold nights."

Adam nodded approvingly. "Sounds just perfect. You guys really have it made here." But it seemed Pete had something else on his mind and he listened closely.

"Look, Adam, the other guys don't know noth'n bout this cave as far as I know. It's something Pa said we should never tell anyone about because the wrong people finding out, well you get my meaning. It wouldn't be good if the Paiutes found signs of people here. I'm real careful when I come here not to disturb anything. You can't say anything in front of Ross and Frank tonight."

"You've got my word, Pete. And a Cartwright never breaks his word, no matter what. I won't say anything to them." He was now perfectly serious and without hesitation he spit on his hand before holding it out to Pete.

Pete had been watching Adam's face and even in the dim light from the torches they carried he could see that his new friend was sincere in his promise, but when he watched the boy spit on his hand and hold it out to him his eyes rounded and his own free hand found its way to behind his back. "What the…"

"Never heard of spitting on it?" Adam was a bit surprised. "My brother Erik and I do it all the time. But hey…if you'll take my word for it without it, that's fine too. Guess it's just a brother-thing. It makes it some sort of sacred vow to us."

A small smile formed on Pete's face; yep he really liked this guy. He wanted to spit promise, something he had done long time ago with a real good solid friend, and something he was sure he would do with his little brother Mitch someday. Raising his hand to his face he spit on it, then held it out to Adam. "A sacred vow between true friends."

The boys shook hands and then continued on with their exploring of the cave for a while. Once they had seen all they could, they carefully made their way back outside. Looking to the sun Pete knew they still had a bit of time before they would have to head back and there was another site that he was sure Adam would enjoy while here.

"Interested in seeing something else before we have to head home?"

Having a deep love for exploring and learning and seeing new things Adam was unable to resist the offer. Besides, he still had some time before he had to be home. "Sure! As long as I'm back at the camp on time I'm fine. Lead the way."

The boys were soon on the way. Pete pointed out different places of interest along the way. They were soon at a spot they could ride their horses through, but it was a bit tricky. Once they were on top of the ridge Pete turned to Adam to see the look on the boys face at what lay before them.

T.B.C.


	9. Chapter 9

A big thank you to those that left reviews. Those really made our day. We realise that the Ponderosa fanbase is small nowadays and that most Bonanza readers will be put off by the differences in canon, but it 's nice to see there are still people reading this. And our sincere apologies for not posting for such a long time. We will not do that to you again. At least not without warning.

Hope readers will enjoy this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 9**

Adam felt his heart skip a beat as he took in the beauty of the canyon beneath them. From the top of the ridge they were standing on they had a view of the entire valley and it was a breathtaking sight. The canyon walls enclosing it were of red rock; more colorful than any red rock Adam had seen so far. From where they were standing they could see the entrance to the canyon on the other side, between twin peaks. He took a deep breath and then let it expel slowly, causing a soft whistling sound as he did. "What a place! What is it called?"

Pete was about to come back with a smart remark 'like what, a smart guy like you can't figure that one out", but to tell the truth no matter how often he came here, he got caught up in the beauty of the place, so when he opened up his mouth all that came out at first was, "Red Rock Canyon". After he let Adam take it all in he started to speak again without looking at the boy beside him. "This is nothing really, ya should see it at sunset, when it's just between those twin peaks, nothing I have seen can beat it. It looks almost like them rocks is on fire and the red orange glow in the sky." The boy couldn't come up with the words he wanted to describe it to his friend so again stopped talking as he saw the look of wonder on Adam's face.

"Red Rock Canyon...," Adam savored the words. "figures..." he was mesmerized by the place and didn't even kick himself for not having come up with the name. He was simply struck by the beauty. "Guess I'll have to see it by sunset then, before we move on."

Pete let out a humph then looked at Adam. "You know I think I lied ta you, pal. There is one place on earth more beautiful then this. You need to see it and at a sunset too."

Speaking of which, if we don't get out tails in gear soon my backside will look like a fireball of a sunset after Pa gets a hold of me."

Adam laughed. "Okay, you take me to that Lake Tahoe you keep talking about." He knew perfectly well which place Pete meant of course. The boy had mentioned it a few times too often already. "Not sure when, since we're leaving soon, but I want to see it! But for now...let's rescue that backside of yours. Don't think a tanning would do much for your poker skills tonight. Hope those caves we'll be playing at are on our way back so we won't have to take another detour."

"Hey, my family is going to a picnic up at the lake tomorrow after church services, why don't ya see if yer family wants to join us?"

"Sure, I think they would like that. They want to experience as much of this area as possible."

"It's a longer way back ta town from here to go back by the caves. There is a better way from Red Rock back, a short cut. I will have ta leave ya just before we get to the crooked oak tree to head home. No sense me go'n all the way back ta town. You should be able to find your way from there."

"Yeah, no problem, don't want you getting in trouble, Pete. Heck I need to be back on time myself." Before they turned and rode off Adam quickly picked up a small piece of rock and put it in his pocket. This was definitely a moment to remember.

As they rode they talked about poker strategies and the time they would meet at the caves. Adam knew he would find them easily with the direction Pete was giving him. He had always been good at finding his way. Soon they reached the crooked oak tree again and said their goodbyes for now before their ways parted.

* * *

"Erik, Joseph, I want you to go with Tommy and give those fish to his mother for your supper tonight." Ben, his wife along with his two youngest sons and their friend Tommy Mackenzie had spent their afternoon at Washoe Lake, enjoying what could well be some of the last warm days of the early fall. They had played some games together, Ben and Marie both joining in playing a game of tag with the boys. They played catch, did some fishing and even some swimming, but as the afternoon grew late Ben and Marie had felt a chill in the air and decided it was time they got the boys out of the lake, dried and back to the camp around a nice fire. They figured by the time they got there Adam should be close to getting back also. "Once you do that, come on back here and get your chores done so that you will be ready for the night when your mother and I leave for our dinner date." Ben still had not told his wife where they were going or that they were staying the night in a room over the Orowitz's store for the night.

"Yes, Pa!" Joe bounced off ahead of the family, swinging the fish in his hand. "These will be good, won't they, Pa? Do ya think Adam will be back now? Do ya think he's had a good time? Or do ya think he's missed us. Bet he's missed us and wishes he'd come with us. We sure had fun."

Ben had to laugh out loud at this chatterbox son. "Oh Joe, I think your brother will manage just this once to have a good time out with a boy his own age as much as spending the day with his family. I only hope that he was as well behaved today as you three and stayed out of mischief."

"Adam always behaves, Pa." Joe almost rolled his eyes, but then thought he'd better not. Pa didn't like that much. "He's always bossin' me and Erik around and bein'..." he thought about the word "responsible. He don't ever get in trouble. Not real trouble like me."

Ben looked over at Marie and gave her a wink before he responded with a very dry, "Yes, Joe, and pigs can fly."

They could now see their camp and Ben looked over at the boys. "You three go on up ahead now and get those fish to Tommy's mother. She will be waiting to see if we got enough for your supper before she starts anything else."

"Sure, Pa!" And Joe really darted off now, Erik and Tommy in tow.

As she watched them run off Marie started laughing and looped her arm through Ben's. "Vicki will be pleased."

"She will, and I know that I would have enjoyed them too, but I am more looking forward to our dinner." Ben bent down and kissed Marie on the cheek.

Behind them they could hear a horse fast approaching and a voice calling out, "Hi, Pa, Ma!" Adam was clearly in a good mood as he quickly caught up with them.

Ben straightened and with a slight frown on his face looked up to see their oldest son approaching. "Why is it they always seem to know just when not to show up and they do? But I would say by the look on his face that his mood is much better then it has been for the last few weeks." Marie just chuckled, but couldn't reply as Adam slowed down beside them.

"Hello, son, I take it you had a good day?"

"Sure did, Pa." Adam's grin seemed plastered on his face. "We talked and rode around. It was great hanging out with someone my own age for a change. Oh...and he said his family's going on a picnic tomorrow after church to that Lake Tahoe people keep telling us about. He's asked if we could come too. His folks won't mind, but we can talk to them at church." He knew they would be going to church as they always did whenever they could. And when they couldn't they would hold a meeting in their camp. "Can we? It's supposed to be the most beautiful place you'll ever see!"

"I don't see why not. I got just about all the repairs done to the wagon that we need before we head out. If you and Erik promise to work at straightening up the supplies in the wagon to make room for the order we are to pick up on Monday, then I think we should all have a look at this lake and see if it lives up to it's reputation. Marie?" Ben looked at this wife to see if she agreed. He knew that it was a good distance from town and he had hoped to give her a break from traveling for a few days. He had been worried about her this last leg of the journey. She seemed to be tiring out.

"Sure, Pa, we will!" Adam quickly agreed as he, too, looked at their mother hoping she would say yes.

"Well..." Looking at Adam's excited face Marie smiled. She knew Ben was worried about her, but how could she say no when the boy seemed more excited than he had been in quite some time. "I do not see why we can not go. If you do as your father says and do not give Mrs. MacKenzie any trouble tonight."

"Of course, Ma, thanks!" Adam jumped down as they reached the camp, a wicked grin on his face. "When do we ever give her trouble?"

"I do suppose you know better than to give your babysitter a hard time. You and your brothers know darn good and well what you could expect if you do. Now you go and take care of your mount and chores, then join your brothers at the Mackenzie's while your mother and I get ready for our dinner out."

Every fiber of Adam's soul was yelling at him to object to the word babysitter. He was 16 years old and didn't need a babysitter! But he bit his tongue and only his face and eyes showed his resentment of the word while he kept his mouth civil and polite. "Yes, sir." And he took off to do those chores, with vigor!

Ben had been walking with his arm around Marie's waist, but once they were at the wagon he let go. "Marie, you go ahead and get on your best going out dress while I get ready and then have a talk with the boys about behaving while we are at dinner." Ben knew he had to go and tell the boys that he and their mother would not be coming home that night and that he expected them to behave. He smiled inwardly as he thought of the evening he had planned for them, he was sure Marie would be surprised and pleased. He would allow the boys to sleep at their own wagon but inform them that Vicki and Luke were in charge and to see them if they had problems. He was not worried about leaving the boys. The others members of the wagon train were not that spread out and each one looked out for the others safety. And since there was little danger of Indian attacks this close to town and the Mackenzie wagon was not that far from their own, Ben felt secure his boys would be safe. It was only times like this when they were near a town that they spread out a bit so each family could have a little more privacy. On the trail they were always in a close tight circle for protection.

"All right, Ben," Marie sighed softly, thinking about how Adam would have to take more lecturing on good behavior, but didn't say anything this time. She was looking forward to going out for a change and being in one of her lovely dresses again. She quickly disappeared into their wagon.

Ben had done the few things he needed around the wagon and then walked over to the Mackenzie's. He would talk to the boys and then go and get dressed in his best suit while Marie finished with fussing with her hair that he knew she was likely to do. As he approached he could see Erik and Joe were playing with Tommy while Adam appeared to be in conversation with Luke while Vicki and Dani were busy preparing the meal.

"Good evening Luke, you mind if I borrow Adam here for a few minutes. I'd like a chat with him in private before his mother and I head out."

"No, Ben, not at all, we can continue our talk later"

"Thanks Luke, we won't be more then a few minutes. Son, will you come on and walk with me a bit please." Although it sounded like a question, the tone left no doubt that Adam had no choice.

"Yes, sir," a little reluctantly he followed his father, wondering if this was going to be a 'chat' or a 'talk'. There was a definite distinction to the two.

Near a fallen tree a few minutes from the wagons Ben stopped and rested his one foot on the log as he turned to look at his oldest son. The look on his son's face at his use of the word babysitter had not escaped him and he could not think but how proud he was that his son had not protested the slip of the tongue. It proved to him that Adam was indeed growing up. "Son, for starters I wanted to apologize to you for lumping you in with your brothers when I used the term babysitter. You are well beyond that point, as a matter of fact I trust no one more then you to be a sitter to your brothers." The look of relief and surprise on Adam's face was clear. The boy hadn't expected the apology even if he knew his father well and the tensed look softened, turning into a small smile. Ben Cartwright certainly was a man of honor. "I just want you to know that I am putting that trust in you tonight, and not for the first time in your life. Your mother doesn't know it yet, but well," The embarrassed father ran a hand down his cheek and then took to scratching his neck and Adam realized this might be about something else completely. He nodded as he waited for Ben to continue. "You see, son, it's been awhile since your Ma and I have had a chance to really enjoy each other, that is each other's company, you know talking and all without having to worry about one of you boys.."

Ben now removed his foot from the tree trunk and walked off a few feet, his back to his son, who was by then trying hard not to grin at Ben's embarrassed and awkward words. He now had a perfectly good idea what his father was talking about and even though he didn't want to think of his parents being intimate, he couldn't help finding it funny to watch his father struggle with this.

"What I am trying to say is that your Mother and I will not be coming home tonight. I have arranged for a room that the Orowitz's rent out to travelers and I am depending on you to watch your brothers tonight."

Between blushing and grinning Adam nodded. His answer was serious though. "You can count on me, Pa." He wouldn't let the man know he had overheard this at the store the other day and already knew.

Ben had turned back around to face his son and seeing the look on the boy's face he knew that Adam knew just what this night out was about. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, he continued with his instructions. "Now if the boys give you a hard time, let Mr. or Mrs. MacKenzie know and they can help you out."

"Sure, but I'm positive they'll be just fine, Pa. It's not the first time I've had to watch them." Adam smiled reassuringly. Indeed he had watched his brothers often and they knew he wasn't a pushover.

Ben looked around him and even pulled his collar up a bit. He noticed the last couple of nights with the setting sun that it got chiller fast. "It might be a good idea for you boys to sleep in the wagon tonight, at least Hoss and Joe. If you want to remain outside, fine, but make sure the fire is going good when you turn in. I'm sure that I don't have to remind you to behave and while I am leaving you in charge, Luke and Vicki have my permission to step in if they feel it necessary. You know the rules."

"We'll do, sir and I know. Don't worry, Pa, we'll be just fine, you know that." Adam looked his father square in the eye. "And you and Ma have a good evening out." He didn't mention the other thing, not only was that none of his business, but he didn't want to think about it. "Don't worry about us."

"Son, me not to worry about my children would be like telling me not to breath. I always will, but that worry is eased knowing I can reply on you." Adam felt slightly guilty considering his plans for that evening, knowing it would not only make his father angry if he knew, but incredibly disappointed as well, something he often found harder to take than the anger. Of course, it wouldn't stop him from going through with the plans. "Now come on, let's get back so I can deliver the expected speech to your brothers and then I can finish getting ready."

The two walked back together chatting as they did. To anyone observing the pair it was obvious that there was a bond between them that went beyond words. Once back at the Mackenzie's Ben indeed gave his usual speech about behaving to his two youngest sons and reminded them of consequences for misbehaving. His speech included the instructions he gave when Adam was left in charge. He told the boys that he would drop by with their Mother before they headed out to dinner. Ben had also told Adam that he would leave it to him to tell his brothers that he and Marie would not be returning that evening either after they left or he could let them go to bed thinking their parents would be home. The boys were more likely to be good and go to bed on time if they were expecting Ma and Pa home soon.

* * *

Erik lifted his glass of milk and drained the last drop out of it. "That sure nuf was a good meal, Mrs. Mackenzie, right from the fish to the berry cobbler."

Mrs. Mackenzie was a good cook and dinner had been more than good. As they helped clean up the plates Adam nudged his brothers to thank Mrs. Mackenzie for a wonderful meal and waited patiently while they complied. After that he agreed with his brothers.

"Yes, it was wonderful, but I think it's time I get my brothers in bed, ma'am. Pa said to sleep in the wagon because it's getting cold at night."

"Adam, it hardly near time fer bed yet. We done just finished eating and the sun ain't hardly down." Erik was always the better behaved of the two younger brothers even with Adam when he was left in charge, but tonight he didn't see why they had to go to bed yet.

"I know, Erik, but if we go now we can play a game of checkers while Joe settles in bed."

"Hey, that ain't fair, Adam!" the loud protest from Joe had been expected, of course and Adam put an arm around his youngest brother's shoulder.

"Joe, Joe…you'll need your sleep so you won't fall asleep in church tomorrow like that last time we went to church, remember? Pa wasn't happy with you then, was he?"

Joe reluctantly shook his head. "But…Adam.."

"And after church we're going on a picnic at Lake Tahoe and you'll want to enjoy that. Besides…you don't want me to have to tell Pa you haven't been listening to me, would you?"

Joe kicked at some dirt on the ground. "No…but I ain't sleepy yet.."

"Well, we've been sitting here, chatting, for over an hour and it's pretty close to your bedtime. By the time you're in bed it will be. So no more dawdling…let's go.."

A deep sigh could be heard from Erik as he listened, he knew his brother was right. "Come on, Joe, we might as well give up and go. Ya know Adam's go'n win and if'n we put up too much of a fuss Pa and Mama are go'n hear bout it and the only place ya and me will spend the day tamorra is at our wagon, by our ourselves with lots of chores or worst, schoolwork ta do."

That prospect was enough to make Joe pull a face and Adam almost had to laugh.

"Thanks kindly again, Mrs. Mackenzie, fer cook'n up our fish and the nice cobbler."

"You're quite welcome, Erik." Vicki tousled the boy's hair with a smile. She always enjoyed cooking for the boys. Especially Erik was a pleasure to cook for as he truly appreciated it, but the other two were good eaters too and not fussy. "You sleep tight, boys and listen to Adam."

"Thank you, ma'am." Joe said in his most polite voice as he eyed the rest of the cobbler. Now Adam did laugh and turned both his brothers around with a little push in the direction of their own wagon.

"Thanks, Mrs. Mackenzie. See you tomorrow."

Luke Mackenzie stood and eyed Erik and Joe before he turned his attention to Adam. "Boy, you know were to find me if I am needed. You two listen you your brother."

"Yes, sir, I do. Thank you." Adam said as he ushered them away.

Erik knew the meaning of Mr. Mackenzie's words and just shook his head in acknowledgment as the three of them turned and left for their own wagon.

T.B.C.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone,

Our apologies for disappearing. We thought there was absolutely no interest in this story here. Maybe the wrong category or section, maybe Ponderosa was simply too long ago...but it seems there are people waiting for updates! So here you are: chapter 10.

Chapter 10

Ben and Marie took their time getting into town, enjoying the walk and the scenery around them. Ben explained to his wife that aside from the saloon there was no eating establishment in this small town and he knew that was not a place he was about to take her. He then told her that after talking to Mr. and Mrs. Orowitz's Ruth had kindly offered to cook them a meal and serve them in a room at the store. On arriving at the store, which had already closed for the day, Ben knocked at the side door as previously instructed. Within seconds Ruth came to the door and after a brief exchange of pleasantries the two were alone in the room, a feast set out before them.

"Oh Ben!" Marie exclaimed as she took in the sight of the wonderfully and luxuriously set table, candlelight making the crystal glasses sparkle and giving everything a warm and romantic feeling. To top it off the fire in the fireplace was crackling softly and spreading a wonderful glow. "This looks so wonderful. Oh, Mrs. Orowitz, how can we ever thank you enough?" Marie could feel her eyes get moist and blinked. She had found herself getting emotional more easily lately.

The older women took Marie's hands into her own as she spoke to her. "Please, it will do me a great honor if you call me Ruth."

Marie smiled through her threatening tears, "Ruth...thank you."

"I, too, remember what it was like to be out on the trail with young children. You two enjoy and do not worry of the cleaning up. I will take care of that later. Now I must go and you must enjoy your meal while it is hot."

Ben stood back, tears almost coming to his eyes when he say what the simple pleasure of having a meal away from their wagon brought to his wife. "Thank you, Ruth."

Once the woman had left, Ben pulled his wife into his arms and gave her a kiss that he reserved for her only when they were truly alone. Marie melted right into it, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his neck. She didn't want the kiss to end as it had been a long time since they had enough privacy for a proper kiss like that, but finally they both had to come up for air and she whispered softly, "I love you, Ben"

Ben's only response was to kiss her again. Once he pulled away he took her hand and led her to the table. He would not say anything yet about them staying the night as he eyed the bed, but leave it for a surprise after the meal was done. "Come, darling, it is not often you get to eat a good hot meal without waiting on the boys. I want you to enjoy this to the fullest."

"Mais naturellement!" Her smile could melt an iceberg and she felt like she was floating on air. "Ruth must be an excellent cook, this looks magnifique." As usual when angry or emotional her French background came through more, not only in accent, but in words as well, but she knew Ben would understand. As he pulled her chair back she sat down and then she suddenly noticed the open wine bottle. "Oh mon Dieu, there is wine too!"

"A lovely Château Graves du Bert for a lovely lady. I was so surprised when I asked what wine might be available for tonight and Eli brought this out. I expected some locally made wine, not this one at all." Ben pulls out the chair for his wife and after she was sitting he proceeded to pour a glass of wine for each of them.

"Thank you, darling." With a smile she accepted the glass and as Ben sat down as well, they raised their glasses. Usually they would toast on the future, their family, their dreams of San Francisco, but that evening Marie wanted to stay in the here and now, their love, their evening and the wonderful meal. "To a wonderful evening, darling, and to Ruth for making this perfect."

"To Us."

The two then began their meal, enjoying each morsel as much from the peace that surrounded them without the chatter of their sons, the sounds of their fellow travelers, the stock. They spoke, but this time not of their sons or what lie ahead for them, but of times past, their first meeting, their courtship. The good times they had together and even some of the not so pleasant ones, like the first time Ben had come home a bit worse for wear after an unscheduled night out with some friends. A night that he was expected home and had not gotten word to Marie that he would not be home. After all, he only expected to go and have one drink with some friends and be off for home. They talked about so many things, adult things that they would normally not get into in front of the boys, the way things were in the country at this time and so many more topics. They took their time and lingered over the meal and the wine and before Ben knew it, the clock in the room struck nine o'clock. Ben could not believe that they had sat for so long chatting.

Feeling a little rosy from the wine and the intimate evening together, Marie felt like she was reborn. She hadn't realized how much she needed this time out. She loved the boys and loved realizing their dream together, traveling west, but she had missed spending time with Ben alone, the long talks they had shared in New Orleans. The chime of the clock nearly made her jump. "Nine o'clock? Oh Ben! The boys will be worried..." it was the first mention of the boys since stepping into the room, but she could just picture them sitting up worried, Adam having to reassure them and working up a temper himself out of worry, much like a worried parent when their youngster is out.

Ben stood a seductive smile on his face as he approached his wife placing his hands on her shoulders. "Erik and Joseph should be sound asleep by now and Adam has been told not to expect us until morning." With that he slowly lowered his head until his lips met hers and he kissed her softly before pulling back to look at the expression on her face as his words and their meaning sunk into her.

Still savoring the feeling of his lips on hers she looked at him with a mixture of expressions on her face. "We are staying here...," Suddenly her eyes smiled at him, "you are a wicked man, Benjamin Cartwright, and I love you for it..." And she pulled his head down again to kiss him, more passionately. "Wicked indeed...," she whispered in between kisses.

At that same moment back in the camp Adam glanced over at his brothers to see if they were well and truly off to dreamland. He knew he couldn't leave the wagon until they were or he would make them accomplices to his crime. Moreover, neither of them was very good at keeping secrets, Joe because of his age and Erik because of his nature. But Joe's steady, soft breathing and Erik's soft snoring told him he had no worries. Both his brothers were in a deep sleep and would not wake up any time soon.

Quietly, without stirring them, he slipped out from under the covers and grabbed his clothes before noiselessly climbing out of the wagon. He didn't want to risk waking them by getting dressed inside and so he did that behind the wagon.

Within minutes he was out of the camp, not riding right away, not wanting to risk detection, but mounting Lucky (why on earth Joe had chosen that name he didn't know) far enough not to be heard and then he rode over to the meeting place, grateful for the moon that lit the path.

As he approached the cave he could see he wasn't the first. He jumped down, tying the reins to a branch and stepped inside.

Pete heard the approaching horse, a smile crossing his face as he saw it was Adam. "See, I told you he would come, I knew I read him right, a real adventurer. Hey, Cartwright, tie your horse up over here and we can make our way up to the cave." Once Adam took care of his horse and joined the other three, Pete introduced them.

The first boy looked to be about a year or two older then the rest of them, he was of average height and build, a bit on the ragged side and had the pimpliest face ever. "This here is Homer Black." The boy extended a dirty, grimy hand out to Adam to shake, while Pete stood by shaking his head. He knew Homer's family had little but heck even when his own family was down and out, his Ma and Pa insisted on cleanliness. But then, Homer could always be counted on to bring a jug of his Pa's homemade whiskey.

Adam shook his hand trying not to notice the dirt.

"And this here is Ross Marquette. Guys, Adam Cartwright."

"Hey!" Adam grinned as he looked around in the torch-lit cave. "Thanks for inviting me to play. I haven't had the chance to play in a while."

"Ah!" Ross's face broke out in a big smile. "Maybe that means I stand a chance this time."

"Hell, Ross, you never stand a chance, yer the worst poker player I know." Pete started to work at getting the fire going as the others started to set thing up. "Homer, you managed to be able to quench our thirst tonight?" Pete looked over to the other boy and a broad smile came across his face as Homer brought the jug out from the sack.

"Course I did. My old man has a whole new batch ready yesterday with all them folks for the wagon train in town. He never will miss this one jug. Fer that matter, he was passed out by sundown tonight and I don't cept him to come to until tomorrow. Gots me all night to has a good time." Homer passed the jug to Adam with a sly grin on his face. His pa made the strongest homebrew around and he couldn't wait to see this new kid sample it. "Here, the new guy always gets the first swig."

"Thanks!" Adam was only to happy to accept the jug and put it against his lips, not noticing Pete's face. Part of Pete wanted to warn Adam, but the other part also knew that to be accepted the new boy would have to hold his own. He stood by watching to see what Adam would do and how he would handle the brew, he remembered his first time…man that stuff burned going down at first.

As Pete watched him with mixed emotions, Adam took a big swig of what smelled to him like whiskey. He was confident he would be able to do it without having a coughing fit, as it wasn't his first taste of whiskey. He'd had some a few times in New Orleans before they left (thank the Lord Pa never found out about those times, he thought to himself) and after that initial burn it was quite good. This time, however, he could feel the burning sensation the second the liquid hit his throat and he could feel his eyes water and the urge to cough. He managed to get through it without ending up in a full cough, but he did have to clear his throat a few times and could not hold back the moist in his eyes. "Whoah…strong stuff…good stuff…your Pa make this himself?"

Ross laughed, but couldn't help admiring this new guy for holding his ground. He sure hadn't that first time. In fact, it still hit him hard.

"Yep, best corn mash whisky around these here parts. He made extra with you folks come'n in. And he never misses when I snitch one. Not bad there either, Adam. I'd venture a guess you ain't all that new at drink'n."

"Nope, had myself the odd drink in my time." Adam knew he made it sound like he was ancient and very experienced, but he was the new kid and knew he had to prove himself to these guys.

Homer took the jug and took a good big swig himself, wiping his mouth with his dirty shirt sleeve when he was done and passed the jug on to Ross. "Come on, you know the rules: we all has ta have one good swig before we start ta playing cards."

Sighing Ross followed his friends' example. "I think you just insist on that so you can beat me. One whiff of this and I'm drunk, let alone if I actually drink it." He took the smallest sip he could manage and it still burnt like crazy and made him cough a little. "Some day, ya know…some day it's gonna make me a better player."

Pete slapped Ross on the back in jest as he gave a good hearty laugh, "All the whiskey in the territory will never make you a better player Ross. Now come on, fellers, let's get this game underway." He turned to Adam, "We play five card stud, nothing wild. Know it?"

"Yeah, I think I know how to play that." Of course the same friends that had introduced him to his first drink had taught him how to gamble. New Orleans was just the place to learn, he thought, but he didn't have to let them know how well he could play, especially how well his poker face was. He sat down with the others. "Give me one more drink and tell me who's dealing!"

After each of the boys had another swig from the jug they settled down to playing. The stakes were not large as none of the boys had much money, much to Adam's relief as he had spent most of his money in the store that first day buying his books. As the time passed and they played, they got to know each other some.

Pete had been watching and listening to Adam all night and he knew that if only the family was staying on in Eagle Station they would become good friends fast. He got along well with Ross and Homer, but he had to say that they were not real good buddies, something he missed since his move here a few years ago.

It was also clear to him after just a few hands that Adam was no novice at playing poker and between himself and Adam they were fast cleaning out the other two boys. Ross didn't seem to mind one bit, maybe because he was used to it, but Homer was clearly a little bit disappointed and Adam could feel his eyes on him a few times, trying to read his face, in vain.

They had been at it for some time and between the four of them had a pretty good portion of the jug gone. None were down right drunk, not even Ross who had taken very tiny sips to his friends' big swigs, knowing he didn't handle liquor very well, but they were all feeling rather good, even a bit tipsy and the talk had gotten louder, they were laughing at the lamest of jokes, over all having a great time. Pete stood, stretched and moved to the wall opposite the entrance. "Hey, guys, I'm get'n a bit hungry how about a break for some of these sandwiches." As he spoke he looked at the shadow of the fire dancing off the wall in front of him then took a gulp, his eyes wide as he watched the shadow of two very large figures join the dancing flames as they loomed in the cave entrance.

"Uhmmmm guys"…

Homer looked over to Pete and when he saw the two shadows he paled as he closed his eyes. Dang, they were caught, in a weak squeaky voice he asked Ross, " Our Pa's or Injun's?"

Before Ross could turn to take a look, Adam was already speaking to Pete. "What?" Adam was just taking his money and turned his head. "Oh...friends of yours?"

Both took a few steps into the cave before the taller of the two spoke. "Who the hell are you?"

Pete whirled around to face the two, "Dang your ornery hides, you two know that you are supposed to signal your arrival, you about scared 10 years off us."

"Now, Pete, just why should we let you know we were come'n when you didn't even bother to let us know about tonight's little swaray." Jeff Bonner moved toward the fire and picked up the jug. He took a long hard swig, not batting an eyelash the whole time and keeping his eye on the new boy among them.

"Are they always this rude?" Adam calmly asked the other boys, completely ignoring the two newcomers and suffering a nudge from Ross for his attempt.

"They're Jeff and Rick Bonner…they're...friends." The boy said a little hesitantly.

"Hey, don't hafta sound like we ain't, Marquet. Ya know we are friends, good buddies, ain't we?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

Jeff's eyes never left the new kid, sizing him up, and what he heard from this mouth so far he didn't like, "So your question got answered to us being friends, but I didn't get an answer to mine. Who'r you?"

"Oh you were asking who I am," Adam smiled seemingly pleasantly. "I was wondering what hell had to do with it." He let the words hang in the air just long enough and then replied. "No secret, I'm Adam Cartwright."

Jeff took a step toward the new kid fist at this side on the ready; he didn't like this smart mouth. "You'r go'n find out what hell is like if you keep up with the mouth kid."

Pete stepped in just about then, the last thing they needed was a fight between these two. "Look, you two, this ain't the time or place for this shit. For one thing, we don't have much time before we have to be on our way, and it will be rather hard to explain to the folks about a fight when we should be home in bed. Like he said, Jeff, his name is Adam Cartwright and he is just passing through on the wagon train."

Jeff still stared the new boy down. He didn't have no worries where his old man was concerned. Even Adam in this case didn't have as many worries as some of the others, knowing his folks were out all night and he took the challenge, staring back for a while, but then he suddenly grinned.

"Okay, okay...can't have Pete risk a tanning. Besides, I'd rather drink and play some more than fight. Nice to meet you, Jeff, Rick."

"Wasn't my hide I was worried about friend, it's you that Jeff would be after not me."

Adam looked a bit puzzled at Pete for his misunderstanding of his words, but didn't comment and Rick just nodded taking the jug from Homer. "Got more of this?"

"Nope but that one has to be still half full. We ain't had that much." Homer passed them each a sandwich and then took his spot around their makeshift table again. "Come on, it's Adam's deal and we only have time for a few more before I have to get home."

"In that case: sit down, boys, I'm on a winning streak here." And with those words Adam started to deal again.

The boys sat around for the next hour or better, playing cards, telling stories, each trying to outdo the other some in the bragging department, their tongues being loosened more and more as the whisky jug was being depleted. Jeff considered himself to be a good poker player and as the night wore on he found himself keeping a close eye on this newcomer. The boy was good, his face unreadable and Jeff was starting to get pissed off losing the last couple of hands to this kid.

"Well, guys, that about cleans me out." Pete laid down his cards as he spoke, the last of his money now sitting in a pot that appeared to come down to just two players left: Jeff and Adam. He pulled his watch from his pocket, "I think after this hand we need to call it quits. It's 2:00 am and by the time we all get back home and into bed it is going to be near time to get up again."

Jeff gave a laugh. He knew the other boys had to worry about being caught out by their folks, but that was not the case for him and his brother Rick. Their Pa could care less where they were or when they came and went. He would have spent the best part of the night at the Shelby's and if he did make it home, he would be passed out until at least noon. Jeff looked at his hand and was sure there was no way Cartwright could beat him again. "I call you and see you two bits, so what do you have, pretty boy."

Adam didn't take his eyes off the other boy. He'd seen the way he played, watched him closely and knew when he was bluffing or not. He was just not as good of a poker player as he thought he was. His face betrayed him, he had a good hand now. Jeff's problem was that Adam had the best hand he had ever had in a game and the best hand anyone could have playing poker. Seeing these cards, any other player would have had glimmers in his eyes (or faint), the chances were ridiculously small, but Adam had apparently beaten the odds. He had played it careful though, no big bets, maybe even a slightly nervous twitch as if he was bluffing. Even now, he pretended to hesitate just slightly and then he added two bits to the pile. "All right, I'll call you."

"Read'm and weep, boy, a nice straight flush." Jeff placed his cards on the table and started to rank the coins in that sat in the middle of the table.

"Well if that don't just beat it, Jeff, you been losing to Adam most of the night now the tides have turned. Come on, fellows, Pete's right we should get going."

Pete was watching this last exchange between Jeff and Adam intently, he knew Jeff hated to lose and Adam was good, very good for a kid. It was not so much the hands he had been dealt, but the boy was almost completely unreadable and even when the others had better hands than Adam, he had bluffed them. It was not sitting well with either of the Bonners but especially Jeff, who at 3 years older than the rest of them, figured he was unbeatable. Looking at Adam now, Pete was not so sure that Jeff had indeed won with this hand, only one hand could beat Jeff, a royal flush. Just what did Adam have?

Adam allowed himself a small smile. "Not so fast, people. This isn't over yet. I'll admit you've got a great hand there, Jeff, really great. And under normal circumstances that would be enough to clean me out. But this isn't a normal day and these aren't normal circumstances. You know how every now and then you've got one of those days that just seem impossible?" Of course, Adam knew deep down he shouldn't taunt the other boy, but he wasn't really doing it on purpose. He had an air of arrogance over him that he didn't even know he had. "Well, I've got one of those days it seems." Very slowly he placed a 10 of hearts on the table, then a jack, a queen, a king…and the ace of hearts. "I do believe that beats your hand, friend."

Jeff jumped up pulling his gun out of a reflex action more than anything, and stared at the cards laid out before him on the table, "There is no way, no way in hell that you beat my hand without cheating. You're nothing but a dirty rotten cheat"!

Adam was on his feet as quickly as he saw Jeff reaching for his gun, but the other boy's words made his blood boil. "Gun or not, I don't have to sit here being insulted like that. I'm no cheat. You're just a sore loser. Either you take it back or…"

Jeff's dander was up at losing to this newcomer more so than he admitted to himself, that it was the boys' superior playing and not cheating that beat him. But he was not ready to admit that, not when he felt the boy needed to be taken down a peg or two for the snug tone Adam spoke to him in. "Or what, pretty boy? You don't even have a gun."

Pete knew Jeff and Rick well enough to know that while they were low down petty thieves, neither would shot an unarmed boy, even over a loss at the poker tables. Jeff had too much to drink like the rest of them and just needed to be talked down. He decided he needed to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Look, Jeff, you may not like the way Adam here presented his hand to you, hell, I think he was being a bit on the smug side of things, but I think it is just the liquor talking there. This is still on the new side to us, not like you and Rick that can handle yourselves." Pete knew that the brothers like to think of themselves as more grown up and mature than the other boys and padding his ego at this point could not hurt. "Why don't we just forget about all this tonight and chalk it up to beginner's luck and you can get even with Adam at the next game. He had a bunch of beginners luck." Pete turned to Adam and gave him a look that he hoped

Adam could read,. Jeff may not use the gun, but he was no one to mess with either.

Homer stood back staring in disbelief as to what was unfolding in front of them. Jeff was going to kill Adam. Homer's Pa would find out all about his sneaking out, gambling, drinking, and then his Pa was going to kill him.

"I don't like being called a cheat." Adam kept his lips in a straight line and his face was like stone. He knew he didn't have a gun and was no match for these two if they started shooting, but he never backed down when he thought he was right either. Pa always said his stubborn streak would get him in big trouble someday, but Adam just could not stand injustice, mostly to others, but to him as well. Still, he also knew he'd been too smug about his hand. "You don't call me a cheat again and I'll be nicer next time I win a hand." He grinned at the other boy in the torch-lit room. "How does that sound?"

"Come on, Jeff, you may not like it, but the kid won fair and square and you know it." Rick knew his brother's temper and he wanted to defuse it as much as Pete did. He liked the new kid; he had guts to stand up to Jeff with his gun drawn.

Jeff eyed Adam while the others looked on holding their breath. While he would not admit it out loud, he too like this new kid for his guts. Jeff holstered his gun as he spoke and walked toward the cave entrance. "Come brother, time we left these little boys to get on home to their beds." With that Jeff walked outside the cave to light up a smoke and wait for the others to exit.

Adam almost laughed. It was clear the talk of little boys was to make himself feel a bit better about backing down. He saw right through the boy. He didn't comment and watched the others gather their things, but then figured he'd go outside as well. He found both Bonners smoking and then casually leant against the rock. "You guys not going home just yet?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's Saturday night…or should I Sunday morn'n, but Shelby's don't close to near sun up so we just might go there and see what action they got go'n. Then again, we just might head on home and catch a few too." Adam couldn't help envying the brothers' freedom just a little. He wouldn't want to trade his family, but sometimes he wished he had more freedom, like they had.

"Lucky," he mumbled more to himself than anyone.

Jeff started to walk away from the entrance toward where they had left their horses, being careful where he walked, as the area just outside the cave was one of the narrowest areas on the path. He heard Adam right behind him and stopped to say something to the boy "You had a run of good luck there tonight, kid, don't let it go to your head. Next time I won't be beat." With that Jeff, gave the kid a playful punch to the shoulder or at least it was meant to look playful, but the force behind it was also meant to send a message to the boy. Unfortunately he caught Adam completely off guard and the boy lost his balance. Normally not such a bad thing, but standing on a narrow edge outside the cave a simple loss of balance was dangerous. At Adam's left hand was a high drop from the rocks and as he felt himself stagger he tried to find something to hold on to only finding rock that was too smooth. Just as he thought he regained his balance, he fell anyway, as often happens in these cases. Uttering unintelligent, but loud panicked sounds he felt himself tumble over the edge, his feet slipping off the rock, his hands flaying to find rescue. He thought he found a piece of rock to hold on to, but it started moving as well and he just knew he was going to fall into the abyss. He was going to die. People always said that you saw your life passing in front of your eyes if you faced death, but all Adam could think was "Pa's gonna kill me."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was nothing more than half a second, the piece of rock got stuck behind something he couldn't see, leaving Adam hanging from the rocks.

Even in the dark, Jeff and Rick could see what was happening as Adam lost his balance, Jeff reached out in terror to try and catch the boy but it was no use. He could only stare as he saw the boy go over the edge. From where they, were both boys knew it was a good five hundred foot drop to the rugged rocks below.

Pete, Ross and Homer were just exiting the cave when the silence of the night was pierced with a cry from just beyond the cave.

NOOOOOOOOOO!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, overwhelmed with the response to chapter 10. Have to apologise that chapter 10 ended in such a horrible cliffhanger. That was rotten timing. That's why we're leaving you (or Adam) hanging too long. Hope you'll also enjoy chapter 11.

 **Chapter 11**

Dripping in sweat, exhausted but so full of life Ben was laying on his side with his arm cocked and his head resting in his hand he placed his hand on his wife's belly as he looked at her lying there looking like an angel. "So, do I pass? It's been a while since we have been able to really make love."

It took Marie a moment or two to answer as she tried to catch her breath. She, too, rolled over and reached up, placing her hand against his face. "I think I can give you a passing grade. But I do recommend you keep practicing."

"Seeing that you are the teacher I had best heed your recommendation right after you have a little nap. I need my teacher to be alert to assist in that practice. But now seriously, are you ok, I didn't tire you out did I?" Ben knew that the past month or so had been many long hard days and with Marie being more of a city girl, he worried about her and how she was fairing, all things being considered.

"Benjamin Cartwright, do not be silly." For a moment her temper flared "There is no need to be this protective of me. I am not made out of porcelain." But then she softened. "I am fine, darling, just fine." And she gently kissed him.

A contented smile crossed his face as he gathered her near him. "Ok I promise not to be so protective if you promise me that while we are crossing those mountains you let me know if things are getting too tough for you. I mean it, there is no reason why we can't stop and take a bit of a break. It is still somewhat early for the crossing."

Nestling in his arms she spoke softly. "I promise. I know I am stubborn, but I am not a fool. But Ben…," She glanced up and then rested her head against his chest again. "Are you sure it is still early?"

Ben lay silent thinking things over in his head. When they arrived just two days ago he would have said, yes, he was sure it was still early enough, but since yesterday he had started to have concerns. He might be a novice, but he was not sure that he liked the clouds that he could see forming over the mountains. He could also tell that the temperature outside was dropping and he was glad that his boys were safe and snug inside the wagon tonight. He had also heard some talk in town between a couple of old-timers outside the general store. One was saying that his bunions where hurting and it was a sure sign of an early winter and hard winter. Did he share his concerns with his wife or did he reassure her that everything was all right. He turned to look her in the eye and knew right off what he had to do. "Darling, if you had asked me that two days ago I would have said I didn't have a doubt that we were at least three weeks from the first snowfalls. And none of that would be a problem if they did come during our trek," there was a hesitation and then a sigh before he continued. "I won't lie to you, Marie, the clouds over those mountains, the way some of the wildlife has been acting and well, I just don't know. Some of the signs seem to point to an early winter. I have heard some talk in town too."

Marie sighed softly. "I had heard some people talking too. I am glad you did not try to reassure me when you yourself are worried. Have you talked to Mr. Cutter about it?" They had always relied on the experience of the man, but she started to wonder if maybe they should listen to their gut-feelings. "Maybe we should talk about it with the others."

"I spoke with him this afternoon. He said I was worrying about nothing and that we should be well on the other side before any serious snow started. He said he was sure that high up, yes there would be some snow soon, but just a dusting and lots of frost. He sort of laughed at my concerns and said, just to make sure we all had out winter long johns." He kissed her on the nose and then continued. "Maybe tomorrow I will talk to a few of the others and see what they say. I know Luke shares my concerns. To tell you the truth, I think he and Vicki are thinking of staying on right here."

"Vicki likes this town, I know. And they are not people to take unnecessary risks." She smiled at him. "I think we should trust on our own judgment in this, not Mr. Cutter's. I know his is experienced, but one always has to listen to people that know these mountains from living here. They know best. Maybe you should talk to some of the others as you say and talk to people at church tomorrow. And then we will decide." She kissed him. "For now….we have all night and I am not sleepy."

"You are a wanton woman, Marie Cartwright." With that Ben took his wife in his arms.

 **$# &%$ &%$#&%&%&%**

"What the heck is going on out here!" Pete moved passed Homer and stopped beside Jeff and Rick as they looked over the side of the mountain. "What are you yelling about Rick?"

"Pete!" Adam called out with a strained voice. "Geesh…don't stand there yelling.'

Rick nodded as he pointed. "That's what I'm yellin' 'bout."

"Can we stop yacking here? I'm going to lose…my grip…"

"Oh my God, Adam, what the hell…," Pete got on his belly and looked over the edge, but at the same time was yelling orders. "Homer, get a couple of torches, it's pitch black out here and I can't see a thing. Ross, look in the cave and see if there is any rope, Rick give him a hand." As he looked over the edge, Pete could just make out a dark shape about 10 feet below them that he knew had to be his new friend and not just more rock. "Adam, can you hang on for just a minute…there is no way we can reach you with just our arms, Ross is getting some ropes."

"Hanging on is all I can do, Pete…" Adam's voice was sounding more strained by the second as his arms had to hold his entire body weight. He was a strong boy, but this was starting to hurt and he could feel he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. He had managed to find a solid rock to hold on to, but his fingers were hurting.

"Got the ropes, Pete!" Ross sounded out of breath. "We need to secure them…maybe that tree…" but it didn't look like it could hold much and he looked out for a suitable rock. "There!"

"Oh let me do it." Rick said impatiently.

"Rick, just wrap it around the thing as an anchor, with you, me and Ross pulling we can get him up. Pete, you stay where you are and grab him when he gets to the top. Homer, you hold those torches one this way so we can see and stake one in those rocks by the edge so we can see to get the rope to Adam." Jeff addressed Pete next, "Is he going to be able to get this rope around him, or will one of us have to go down there and help him?"

Pete wasn't sure and he crawled on his belly as close to the edge as he dare go. With the light from the torch he was better able to see. "Adam, there's no way we can get you from where you are, you can't let go to get the rope around you and you can't chance letting go for a second to grab it. Feel just to your left about a foot, looks to be a pretty good size ledge sticking out there. If you can maneuver your way there and stand real still we can get the rope to you to get around you without worrying about letting go."

Adam closed his eyes for a second. He didn't want to think about moving, too afraid that by doing that he would lose what little grip he had, but he was sensible enough to know he had to. "I can try." He sounded more confident than he was, but he didn't want to sound like a crybaby in front of these new friends. Keeping his foot against the rock in order not to swing and lose grip, he move it inch by inch away from his body until he indeed found a ridge he could put his foot on. Having one foot there, he slowly, and very carefully, started moving one hand, then the other. Beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead and his heart was racing. Any moment it could go wrong and he would end up smashed on the rocks deep below him. He just hoped his hands wouldn't get sweaty and risk slipping away.

Finally he managed to put his right foot on the ridge as well and although he didn't want to let go of the edge, he knew he could put his hands down if needed. "I'm…" his voice was a little shaky and he tried to steady it. "I'm there…."

In the mean time Ross and Rick had anchored the rope securely.

Pete had held his breath for what seemed to be an eternity while he watched Adam inch his way to the small ledge in the deem light. He knew one wrong move, one slip and that would be it. The whole time in the back of his head he could hear his father's many lectures of how dangerous it was up in these mountains and caves, for just this reason.

He let out a temporary sigh of relief when Adam called up to them; they still had to get him up. "Ok, guys, pass me the rope and I will lower it down to him. When I give the word start to pull." Pete guided the rope to the boy below after it was passed to him. "Here comes the rope, Adam, get it around your waist, can you tie it securely so we don't lose you on the way up?"

"Uh huh," Adam grunted. He would have to, hadn't he? But he didn't say that. For once in his life he didn't come back with a sarcastic remark. That same second the rope came down and he reached with one hand, grateful for the support of the ridge for his feet and the grip his other hand still had. Taking the rope he pulled it to him and started tying it around his waist. It wasn't easy as he didn't have much room to move, but he now felt more secure to use his other hand as well, keeping a firm hold on the rope, constantly, and as soon as it was secure he called up. "It's secure."

" Ok then hold on, I'm going to guide you up while the others pull. You will have to use your feet to keep from hitting the rock as we pull you up. "Homer, you stay where you are and hold that torch, you other three ready there?" Once Pete knew they were set he gave the signal for them to start to pull Adam up. "Ok, Adam, here goes…"

Ross, Jeff and Rick slowly pulled on the rope. It was not hard as with the three of them Adam's weight was not that great, and as they pulled, he helped some by using his legs against the rocks. Within a minute or two he was close enough for Pete to reach out and grasp him by the shoulder and pull him over the edge onto firm ground. Pete fell back on the ground giving a big sigh of relief. He looked over at Adam resting on his knees beside him. A snicker came from him along with a wirier look on his face. "You're in that much of a hurry to get home that you had to take a short cut down the mountain?"

"Very…funny…" Adam was still catching his breath after having crawled unto his knees from a lying position on his stomach, and managed to sit up on his knees. His hands were hurting from holding on so long and were slightly scraped, but all in all he was fine and that was a miracle, he thought to himself. "Thanks guys…if it hadn't been for you..." well, then he wouldn't have been there at all of course, but still, if it hadn't been for them he would have probably fell to a painful, messy, very early death. He shuddered at the thought.

"Well, couldn't let ya hang there." Ross laughed, glad for the release. "Yer too good a poker player."

"Look kid, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to shove ya that hard and it was just in fun, not to hurt ya one way or the other." Jeff held out his hand to the boy to give a helping hand to him getting to his feet and Adam gladly accepted. Before he could say anything though, Pete exploded.

Pete jumped to his feet. "Jeff, are you crazy, pulling a stunt like that here," The boy swept his hands out around the area they were in. "You know dang good and well that from the cave entrance ta half way down is no more than a goat path. It's hard enough at the best of times let alone at night as if you don't know it!" Pete was ticked at the thought of what could have been and he let his temper show through some.

"Look, I said I was sorry, I didn't know the kid would loose his balance. He's ok so lets just forget and get out of here."

"Pete..." Adam put a hand on her new friend's arm. "It's ok. Jeff said he's sorry and that's good enough for me. I'm fine, I didn't fall. So let it go…ok? It was a great night, I made some great friends, let's focus on that."

"Yeah, yer right and I'm sure it was not more than an accident. Let's all get on out of here. I just hope you can explain your dirty clothes and those scraped knuckles."

"Ah, I'll clean up at the creek near the campsite. I can even wash my clothes there. Tomorrow I'll have to wear my Sunday best anyway, so there's time enough for them to dry. No worries."

"Well that's good and I'm sure by the time you need to change to picnic at Tahoe these should be all dry, and heck, boys are always scraping up their bodies. My Ma has given up asking me how I get all my scrapes. Come on, guys, let's get down off this mountain and home before the sun comes up."

Even though Adam knew he wasn't in the habit of getting his clothes this dirty, he nodded at Pete's words. That made perfect sense to him. The group reached their horses without further incident and soon each was on their path back home. Homer lived just outside of town so would ride with Adam until just outside of the town.

$#%&%#$&^#%#&%#

Not knowing just what woke him, Luke Mackenzie sat up and took a quick look around the inside of their wagon. Since the nights had gotten rather cold he had Tommy and Dani sleeping in with him and their mother. All appeared to be fine inside but he still was sure he could hear something. With practiced quiet he slipped on his trousers and easily slipped out of the wagon, rifle in his hand to look around and see if everything was all right. Cautiously he looked around on the ready just in case. Seeing nothing around their camp he decided to check out around the Cartwright wagon, after all, while Adam thought he was minding his brothers, it was him and Vicki that Ben had really put in charge. As he approached the wagon, something jumped out at him from under the front of the wagon. Startled he raised his gun to the ready but then chuckled to himself when he saw it was no more then a raccoon come to see what he could raid. He would bet that Erik had left something out for the critters as the boy called them, so they wouldn't be hungry. While he was there, he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a look in on the boys and make sure they were ok. He didn't need a lantern here as the light from the moon and stars gave him just enough light to take a peek. He walked around the back of the wagon and carefully pulled back the trap to have a peek inside.

Adam, in his nightshirt and boots, carrying his damp clothes (he hadn't completely washed them, just quickly gotten rid of the worst of the dirt), came to a sudden stop as he noticed the dark figure pulling back the trap. 'Oh no…' no sound left his lips, but his mind was in turmoil. The thought of Mr. Mackenzie checking up on them had never occurred to him. He held his breath as he waited for the man to notice him gone. He knew the way he had set up his blanket it should look like he was there, but one could never be certain. Saying a silent prayer he closed his eyes and as he opened them he could see Mr. Mackenzie walking away. He waited a few more minutes, praying he wouldn't return with a lantern to look for him, but he disappeared in his own wagon and never returned. Adam breathed a sigh in relief and carefully walked over to the Cartwright wagon.

Just as he had taken off his boots, put his clothes away and was about to slip under the covers another thought hit him. What if Mr. Mackenzie had realized he'd snuck out for some fun and the man was just waiting until tomorrow to tell Pa he had been missing during the night? With a groan he slipped under the covers. Maybe he hadn't noticed!


	12. Chapter 12

**A big thank you for all the reviews. We can't reply to guest reviews, but know that you're all very much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 12**

Ben was now dressed in his Sunday best as he watched his wife put the final touches on her hair. They had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms in the late hours of the night. Just as the sun started to peek over the mountains, Ben had woken and took the time to just lie there and enjoy his wife sleeping peacefully in his arms. This was a luxury that they seldom had on the trail. Both were up before the sun with Marie getting the boys up and breakfast on the go while Ben saw to getting the stock ready. Before long, Marie woke too and they took their time to once again make love, yet another luxury that morning never afforded them.

When Ben was finished getting ready, he stood behind his wife and did up the last of the buttons on her dress for her. "Darling, as much as I hate to leave here after such a wonderful time, I think we had best be on our way to meet up with those boys of ours. You know now Joseph and Erik can be about getting on their Sunday best. I know they won't give Luke or Vicki a hard time if they check up on them, but I am sure they will give Adam a run in the meantime. I told them to be ready and waiting for us when we got there and as it is we are running a bit late."

She turned around and reached up to string his tie for him. "I know, darling. This night was perfect, but we both knew it could not last forever. We have children." She stood on her tiptoes and briefly her lips touched his before she stepped back and picked up her small purse. "I think we are ready now, so let's see how much mischief those three of ours have gotten in last night." A soft giggle followed. "Not as much as we did, I bet."

Back at the camp the Mackenzie's were up and getting ready themselves. Vicki had breakfast ready for them and the Cartwright boys and had just sent her husband to check on them and tell them it was ready. As Luke approached the camp, he could see the boys were up and had taken care of their morning chores already. Adam tried to read the man's face, but found he couldn't see any signs of suspicion or worse: anger. He quickly focused on fixing Erik's tie. The boy always fussed even more than Joe did about that. "Morning, boys, I see you have your chores done and are about ready for services. Joe, Erik why don't you go and join Dani, Tommy and Mrs. Mackenzie. I would like to talk to your brother here for a moment."

Adam nearly choked Erik at those words. He was doomed. He knew it. He was absolutely doomed.

"Dang it all, Adam, that's my neck you about hung there, careful." But at the mention of food Erik forgot how uncomfortable he was in a tie and was off without waiting for any comment for his big brother.

"Sure, Mr. Mackenzie. I could eat a double breakfast this morning..." And Joe took off to the other wagon, unaware of his oldest brother's quickened heartbeat.

Once the other boys were off Luke turned his attention to Adam. "Son, I heard a noise around your wagon last night and came to check it out. Turned out to be just a raccoon looking for a meal. You might want to make sure before you turn in for the night, that your brothers haven't left anything about for the little critters around here to get into. I know that is about the last thing your Pa and I check out before we retire."

Adam nearly bristled at being reminded to do that as if he didn't know. But he had to admit he hadn't done that the previous evening. He had been too excited about his plans. Besides, as long as that's all Mr. Mackenzie had seen he was relieved. "Yes, I should have done that, I know, sir. Guess I didn't look good enough."

"Then I checked in the wagon to make sure you boys were ok before I turned in again."

"Don't think wild horses would have woken up Erik and Joe. Must be something in the air here."

"No, I don't think much wakes those two up like with my Tommy once they are asleep. But you on the other hand, you are a light sleeper and I was surprised that you never heard the raccoon when it was right there at your own wagon. After looking inside your wagon I went back to mine to let my wife know you were missing, but just as I went to go in I saw you coming out from the bushes in your nightshirt." Adam's face went pale and his heart rate went right back up again. "Adam, I don't know where your head was last night, boy, but you know better than to go off in the woods to take care of your personal business and not take your rifle with you. Just because we are close to town doesn't mean that there won't be a big cat, or bear around. I just wanted to remind you without the two young ones close so not to scare them, after all when nature calls you have to answer it and I don't want them afraid of getting up at night to do so. I know your Pa has told them if they need to they are to wake you or him up but still the thought of something out there might scare them to staying put until morning and we can't have that either. So please, just remember to take your rifle along with you next time. OK?"

Adam didn't know whether to be relieved again or be upset at the scolding. It was bad enough when Pa did it, but from Mr. Mackenzie it was even worse. Still, he knew he hadn't taken his rifle, which hadn't been smart, and he knew the man could have jumped to other conclusions or seen him walk in the camp fully dressed. He shuddered at the thought of Pa finding out he'd snuck off. So he had the decency to blush and say, "Yes, sir. I'll remember. I'm sorry." Then he looked up at the man and even added " I hope you won't tell Pa about it. I promise I'll remember. But I don't want him thinking he and Ma shouldn't have had a night to themselves."

They walked together back to the Mackenzie wagon. "Way I see it, Adam, there is nothing to tell your Pa. It's not like I caught you sneaking back to the wagon after a night out." Luke would never know what those words did to the boy he was talking to. Adam was sure his face had lost all color. "You are a good young man and I know just like your Ma and Pa do that you take excellent care of those brothers." They arrived at the wagon just as Vicki was serving up their plates of food.

"Thanks, sir. I try hard." Adam managed to croak and Vicki looked up.

"Well, there you two are…." Glancing at Adam she suddenly looked a bit worried. "What on earth have you been saying to the boy, Luke? He looks white as a sheet. You're not sick are you?"

The doctor in Luke kicked in and he looked over at Adam, "Well, I never really said anything more then to remind him that he needs to make sure these two scamps don't leave scraps around for wild animals when they go to bed. You ok, boy?"

"Yes, sir. I'm just fine."

"Maybe he just needs a good healthy breakfast...go and wash your hands and then sit down, Adam. Breakfast is ready."

Luke was sure there was nothing wrong with the boy and let it go at that.

"But hurry, Adam! Erik's gonna eat it all, he says." Tommy laughed and playfully punched his friend in the arm.

"Hey, I's a growing boy and just eat nuf to keep up with it all." Erik was not at all offended by the playful teasing about his appetite.

"Yeah." Joe piped in. "He's gonna eat it all and then ya won't have nothing."

"I don't think it'll be that bad, boys." Adam grinned as he quickly went over to the bucket with fresh water to wash his hands, even if he had already done that at their own wagon.

Dani looked over at Erik, "Don't you pay them no mind, Erik, you have a good healthy love of food and just like your Mama, mine made plenty for everyone."

"And make sure ya wash up good, Adam, or Mrs. MacKenzie won't letcha eat." Joe continued, giggling like mad.

Before long, they all had their full and much to the delight of everyone the three youngest boys even managed to keep their Sunday best clean. With the clean up done they all headed off to where they were told Sunday service was held.

$# %#%#$^%#&^%#&^$%#&^%$

"I hope those boys of ours never gave the Mackenzie's any problems last night." Ben and Marie were now making their own way to the service. While Marie was Catholic she did attend services with her husband and sons on some occasions, but also worshipped on her own in her own way later. She neither tried to convert Ben nor did he with her. They both respected each other's believes and came to terms where the boys were concerned.

They made a very dashing couple as they walked down the street, many a heads turning in their direction. Ben had to wonder if they didn't have some of that morning after glow that he sometimes teased Marie about after they had a good night of love making.

The second Joe spotted his parents he was off like lightning. "Ma! Pa!" He ran across the sidewalks as fast as he could to catch up with them, nearly bumping into people twice. "Yer gonna sleep in the wagon again tonight? Where'd ya stay?"

If Ben had seen his young son run about so recklessly in a crowd of people any other day his first reaction would have been to turn him about and give him a good solid swat on his behind for it. But this morning the man was in just too good of a mood after his night with his wife. Instead, he put out his arms when Joe reached them and as if the boy was no more then feather swept him off his feet in into his arms. Joe immediately wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Well good morning to you too you little scamp." Ben left the boy's question unanswered; as he made his own inquires. "Did you behave last night for Mr. and Mrs. Mackenzie and your older brother?"

"Uh huh. I always behave, Pa." He giggled. "Just not always very good."

Marie giggled softly. "Scamp."

"I behaved real well, Pa. Mrs. MacKenzie even said so. Ya can ask her." He bobbed his head up and down as if that would make it sound more honest.

Erik nudged his older brother as they watch Pa lift Joe up, a smile never leaving his face. "I'd say the night out away from us did Pa a lot of good. Yesterday, the first thing he would has done is swatted Joe but good fer running through people like that and most near knocking them over. He's so happy ta see Joe. Just look at that smile on his face."

"I think Joe's da…ng lucky," Adam agreed. He smiled as he noticed the smiles on both parents' faces. "Pa's not the only one, bro. Guess they needed...some time away from us."

Luke was standing not to far behind Erik and Adam and had to turn to his wife and whisper to her. "Good thing the boy does not realize the real reason behind the smiles Ben and Marie have on their faces. And woman, just in case you have not guessed yet, our turn is tonight while Ben and Marie return the favor watching our kids."

She blushed profusely. "Lucas MacKenzie...such talk on the Lord's Day." But she put her arm around his waist, squeezing him.

"And I will be thanking the Lord today for the night we are going to have." His words caused her to nudge him. He then turned to his own two children. "Tommy, Danielle, let's walk on ahead and let the Cartwright's have a few minutes."

Luke walked with his family toward the meetinghouse for services. Along the way Luke stopped and pointed out a rather large house that he had noticed yesterday as he looked around the town. "Vicki, this is the house I was telling you about yesterday. I found out that it has been empty for near a year now. Some wealthy investor from back east came out here thinking that he could take over the area and line his pockets even more. From what I have heard, his soft, spoilt city wife couldn't take the life out here and told him they either move back east together or she would leave him and go herself. Since the money they had was apparently her old family money, he had no choice but to go or stay there broke. The place has been empty since. No one can afford the price they want for it."

Her eyes shone with excitement as she looked at the beautiful house. Although it badly needed a paint job, it was clear that it had once been white and it still looked in good condition. She had an eye for possibilities and could picture it painted in a fresh coat of white, maybe yellow for the windows and door, the garden would only need a bit of work and love and it would be a wonderful haven of peace, the porch was just the way she had dreamt it. She squeezed his arm. "Oh Luke...it's beautiful...can't you just picture it? It looks big enough to be a boarding house, a nice big room hopefully for a small restaurant..." She glanced up with worry and hope on her face. "Can we afford it?"

"My dear, I know you wanted to open your own restaurant and all, but I thought that dream was to be realized in Sacramento or even San Francisco. I was going to open up a new practice there. You mean to tell me that you would settle here, in this little town far from everything?" Luke knew he had given it a lot of thought, not just since they arrived here in Eagle Station, but for the last few weeks as they had traveled west. It seemed that qualified doctors were few and very far in-between around these parts and well he wanted to be really needed and not just a pill pusher. He had come from a fairly well to do family and had a very lucrative practice in New York. Money was not a real question for him. When his parents died the estate was divided between himself and his only brother Jacob, leaving them both while not wealthy, very comfortable. They had decided to pull up and move to California to be closer to his brother and his family who had moved west a long time ago. Vicki's family was also originally from San Francisco and she had a brother and two sisters in California. The more that Luke had seen of the lack of good medical care traveling west the more he wanted to stay and help those he could. He couldn't put his finger on it but when he saw this house yesterday, he just knew he had the urge to stay here. He hoped that his wife would see things the same way. While she had always wanted to open a restaurant it was not really necessary as they did well on Luke's income and the investments made, but it was just more of a dream for his wife. And he must admit she was an excellent cook, always preferring to do her own rather than hire a cook, which they could well afford. Maybe this place would be suitable. He looked over at Vicki. "Why don't we see the agent in charge of the place tomorrow morning and see if we can look the place over, that is if you are really sure you can be happy here."

"Darling, where would you be more needed? Here or in San Francisco? In San Francisco there are many doctors, and although I know there will never be enough to really help all those that need help in a city like that, here there is no one. You could make a difference here. And with so many people traveling through the area this is the perfect place for a small boarding house. Luke, we'll be happy here on top of being needed. This is such a good place. So, yes, let's talk to the agent in charge and see if we can buy this house. This is where I can picture us getting old."

"From what I have been able to gather the place sure could use a boarding house for those that would rather not stay in a room over that saloon AND that the saloon is the only place to go out for a meal, not suitable for ladies or families at all. I bet you would do well with the miners around here on that front. Yes, we will talk to this Mr. Frenchy Devereaux first thing in the morning."

She sighed contentedly as she threw one last look on the house before they walked on. "It sure looks lovely. It needs a few flowers though and plants and paint and…" She grinned. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe we won't even be able to afford the price this Mr. Devereaux is asking."

"What price, Ma?" Tommy had been going back and forth from Erik back to his parents. He had never been able to walk calmly with his family. "Are we buying something here?"

"Yes, a harness for you to keep you in one spot young man." While he sounded stern, Luke had a gleam in his eye and ruffled his son's hair. He didn't want to say anything to either of his children until he was sure. He had some more thinking to do on this to make sure he was doing what was best for his family.

Ben placed Joe back on the ground between himself and his mother with Adam on the other side of Ben and Erik beside Marie. They made their way to the service in no time at all. Once outside the building that doubled as a church Ben turned to the boys, the two youngest his biggest concern. "Boys, I want you to remember where you are today, this is the first time we have been able to attend a formal service for some time and I expect you to be on your best behavior and no fidgeting. You will pay attention. I will warn you once and only once. The second time I find it necessary to reprimand any of you, the guilty party will not be joining the rest of the family at this Lake Tahoe today. If I get to a third reprimand…" Ben looked from one boy to the other with his best Pa look, with one raised eyebrow.

Erik knew that look only too well and knew it meant the guilty boy would be spending the day at the camp learning bible verses. And he would not be doing it sitting down. He had no intention of being left behind today. "You can count on me to be real real good Pa. I won't not pay attention for nufin."

"Me neither, Pa. I wanna go to that picnic." Even Joe would on his best behavior in church that day. The family hadn't been on a picnic in months and he would not want to miss it for the world. His face was almost angelic as he walked close to his father. "But Pa…I do hope this reverend don't talk like that last one. It's hard payin' attention when ya can't hear what he's sayin'." The last sermon they had sat through the reverend had proven to be a terrible mumbler and no one had been able to understand more than a few words. Even Adam had dreamt off a few times and he was usually pretty good in church. As long as there wasn't a pretty girl in sight of course.

"I'm sure that will not be the case this time son, but still you will do your best to pay attention no matter what."

Joe nodded dutifully and then felt his mother's arm around his shoulder, almost protectively, but also in a way that told him she would keep him close to ensure he would do as his father wanted.

They arrived at the service with a few minutes to spare and soon found a place to sit among the others from their wagon train that came and the other town folk.

"Look..." Adam nodded in the direction of a new arrival. "Isn't that that saloon lady?" She wasn't dressed much differently from the other day and she stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all those dressed up people in their Sunday best.

Ben looked to where Adam indicated and gave a slight roll of his eyes, something he would have astonished his sons for. "Yes, son, it is, it certainly is." Ben was sure this Shelby was the last person in the little town that they would have seen at church.

"Howdy" She tapped her hat as she passed the Cartwright's and MacKenzie's. "Figured ya'd all be here fer the sermon."

"Pa..." Pete beame,. "that's them. The Cartwright's. Adam and his Pa, Ma and brothers."

"Looks like a respectable enough family, but meet'n them will have to wait until after the service." George Devlin pointed toward the open door as he spoke. "Here comes Reverend Jenkins now to call us all in. Come on, young'n, file in single file and in silence."

Martha made sure to keep her youngest ones close as they did exactly as their father bid. Especially with Shelby stepping in right behind them she wanted to keep them close by.

"I think we had better go in as well," Marie took Joe's hand. The boy wanted to pull away, but the picnic in mind he decided against it, even if he felt far too old for that.  
"Come along, boys." She winked at Ben, including him in that word as well.

Ben still in a good and playful mood from their night and early morning romp took his hat off as he gave his wife a broad grin and replied, "Yes Ma'am" as he entered the room right behind her.


End file.
